


The Complete Klaine Love Story

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Chronicling the story of Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson's relationship from Never Been Kissed (2x06) to Dreams Come True (6x13). Through the ups, the downs, the happy moments, and the sad. They always loved each other. Here is there story. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 2x06: Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this story on FF.net, and I'm transferring it over here. Just like I have with most of the stuff I write. So I really hope you guys enjoy it! This is one of my favorites to write! And I love being able to share my own take on the Klaine story. And add the perspective of someone who is writing this after the show has ended. So I know what to write that will make sense in the future of the story. Again, hope you like! And review if you have requests or prompts you'd like me to write. But I only write with OTPs. I'm gonna release a list of those time. 
> 
> Hope you love reading it as much as I love writing it.
> 
> Oh...and P.S: Props to me for writing more than 5000+ words in one document.

**A/N: Ok...so I've been wanting to do this concept for, well,** ** _years_** **. And I think I'm confident enough in my abilities to do it. Now before we get this baby started, I want to shout out support for two of my references and inspirations!:** _functionaloptimist_ **(** wwwfanfictionnet/u/3222016/functionaloptimist **\- who, by the way, joined on** ** _my_** **birthday!)'s story** _Klaine: The Extended Edition_ **(** wwwfanfictionnet/s/7357054/1/Klaine-the-Extended-Edition **), and** _chelseabug2013_ **(** wwwfanfictionnet/u/3526419/chelseabug2013 **)'s Glee {Insert Glee Season Here} Klaine series** **(** wwwfanfictionnet/s/8223826/1/Glee-Season-2-Klaine **), (** wwwfanfictionnet/s/7670260/1/Glee-Season-3-Klaine **), (** wwwfanfictionnet/s/8537245/1/Glee-Season-4-Klaine **), (** wwwfanfictionnet/s/9741178/1/Glee-Season-5-Klaine **), & (**wwwfanfictionnet/s/10968025/1/Glee-Season-6-Klaine **). Also, I will be adding scenes that we didn't get to see. Like the previously mentioned writers did before me. Go check them out! They're worth the reading! Ok, now, I hope you enjoy The Complete Klaine Love Story.**

* * *

**Never Been Kissed**

* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

"Dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in those old folks' Jell-O or visit the Garglers," Puck "suggested".

"The _Warblers_ ," Kurt corrected.

"Whatever. See what they're up to. And you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in." Kurt didn't know _how much_ of an ignorant imbecile Puck was before, but this damn near confirmed his previous suspicions with damning evidence. Instead of going on a tirade to correct Puck (again), but telling him that wearing feathers doesn't give you "The Gay", he instead just decided to pack up shop.

"Fine." Kurt gathered his posters and stormed out. It was all hopeless. No one was going to ever understand him. He simply slumped against a row of lockers in defeat. But after a while...Puck's strange suggestion didn't seem like such a bad idea. He made his way into the bathroom and attempted to give himself a pep-talk...

"Ok...I can do this...It's just... _spying_ , right?" After gaining some composer, he slid on a pair of sunglasses. He could do this, right?

As he drove to Dalton, he tried many times not break out into a full-on panic attack. Thankfully, he was successful. But when he got there...oh... _my...GOD_! The building was practically _mouthwatering_ in architecture. And...so were the boys who wandered out for some open campus lunch. Kurt parked and took a deep breath. He parked far enough to not raise suspicion and close enough that he wouldn't ruin his new Marc Jacobs coat with sweat stains.

This was it. No going back now.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
**

Blaine sighed as he wished the day would wind down already. He shoved books into his bag, trying to remain focused for his next 5 classes...Maybe a nice cup of coffee would do the trick. It usually did.

Blaine was also unbelievably stressed...Hearing their competition for Sectionals. Last year they didn't even get to Sectionals at all, with one Warbler getting sick mere days before performers were decided. But this year, he planned to bring it all. And then...he heard their competition straight from Wes's mouth:  
  


* * *

_  
"Ok, everyone. This meeting has begun. We have received this year's Sectionals competition. And it's looking pretty good for us if I might say."_

_Everyone grinned as Wes continued._

_"Now, first off: we have The Hipsters. They are this elderly program that helps older people get their GED." Everyone nodded. This seemed for an easy bet competition, and then..."And then we have, McKinley's New Directions."_

_Gasps filled the room._

_"But they...won last year!" One member cried out._

_"Yes, but they failed to win against Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals last year. So I believe we have a shot. Let's start deciding songs, Warblers." And with the bang of a gavel, it was all decided.  
  
_

* * *

  
Somehow the commotion outside 's French classroom seemed to escape him because soon his attention was taken by a certain blonde-haired boy.

"Hey, Blaine!" Blaine looked up to see one of his best friends, and dormmate, Jeff. His eyes filled with excitement and wonder. There was only one (ok, two) thing(s) that could cause this. One, a sale in the candy section at the local pharmacy the day after Valentine's Day. Two, there was a Warbler impromptu performance. And since it was November, Blaine could take an easy guess to see what all the fuss was about. "Warblers are starting a concert! You in?!" Like he even _needed_ to ask!

"Yeah, Jeff, I'll meet you there. Ok?" The slightly taller boy grinned and ran to go find his best friend, Nick. Knowing he'd kill him if he didn't inform him of the little "concert" too.

He soon traveled into a swarm of boys, all wandering down the stairs to get to the Warbler's practice room as soon as possible to get a good view. Unlike most High School choirs, the Warblers were kind of...popular. They were like the football team (or, any sport really) and cheerleading squad _combined._ While everyone would rather dream of being a star football player or the head cheerleader at any other school, the boys at Dalton all would give an arm and a leg to have just one note in the chorus of a Warblers performance.

It was quite strange if you think about it. But Blaine liked it that way. Now, while at his old school, people would call show choir and drama "Gay", here...it didn't matter if you were Gay or Straight, Black or White, Tall or Short, all were accepted with a 0% Bullying Policy that kept the rules at Dalton incredibly strict when it came to violence of any kind. Verbal or Physical.

And for a scared Freshman Blaine who transferred early into his 1st year of high school because of an...incidint in middle school, it was a delightful breath of fresh air.

About a year later, Blaine was on top of the world, in his eyes. At least, better than what he endured 2 years ago. And he couldn't be happier...  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

Kurt was astonished as he stepped into a sea of uniform-clad boys. Eyes wandering around nervously under his shades. He thanked Gaga for remembering to bring them. But still...the view wasn't bad...He was still utterly confused about the excitement on all of their faces. You'd think that boarding school kids would hate school more than public school kids. Considering the higher level of expectations. But he decided not to judge. Maybe it was "Taco Tuesday", or something...

God...he stuck out like Gucci at a Tom Ford fashion show...

He saw a boy rush past him and walking in front of him. He decided there was no chance in hell he was gonna find out by just wandering around so he decided to take this as an opportunity.

"Excuse me?" He called out, and when the boy in front of him turned...he felt his breath being taken away. Oh my... _gaga_ was he _gorgeous!_ His eyes...his lips...his... _everything_. After a few beats, Kurt finally gained some composure to continue. "Um, hi," He attempted to speak casually. It didn't work. "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." The boy in front of him immediately lit up. Oh god...that smile. Kurt felt like he was gonna melt.

The other boy took Kurt in for a few moments and a quick second, Kurt thought he was screwed. But instead, he just took a step forward. "My name's Blaine." Kurt smiled and gladly took the hand that Blaine offered in a shake.

"Kurt." With a short breath intake to make sure he didn't pass out, Kurt looked around him some more. Still curious about his surroundings. "So, what exactly's going on?" Blaine went through a quick flash of shock to excitement.

"The Warblers!" busted out with enthusiasm. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine let a little bit of smugness sneak out, as he was very proud of himself. But he returned to his caring nature soon after.

Kurt's confusion of his surroundings sprung out once more, never seeing a glee club be... "cool". At least in the eyes of everyone in the entire school. He was used to being mocked and having slushies be tossed in his face. Hearing words like "faggot" very frequently by the ignoramus classmates. But...this is, a very refreshing change of pace...

"So, wait, the glee club here is...kind of _cool?"_ Still very confused and need some enlightening of this newly discovered attitude towards show choir, he was quite interested.

"The Warblers are like _rock stars!"_ Blaine spoke with more enthusiasm than before. These Warblers got him very pumped as well. Kurt's eyebrows jumped up, which made Blaine smile brighter. He reached out and took Kurt's hand. A soft gasp invoked inside of Kurt as a shock of electricity sent up his fingertips at the very touch of another boy's hand in his. Especially a boy as beautiful as Blaine..."Come on, I know a shortcut."

Kurt's heart fluttered and pounded inside his chest. And with him pulled down the last remaining steps, Blaine took him down a hallway. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand seeming odd, yet oddly familiar at the same time. Gentle, yet unyielding.

This was the best feeling Kurt's ever, well...felt. He felt...free and accepted. And just...absoulutley weightless. He liked this feeling.

At the end of the seemingly endless hallway, there was a set of double doors. Blaine released Kurt's hand from his and pushed them open. He smiled at the numerous amount of students excited to see the show. This hasn't happened in so long. And he couldn't wait to perform in front of practically the entire student body.

"Oh. I stick out like a sore thumb..." He lightly sighed as his anxiety snuck out.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine teased, as he reached out to fix Kurt's jacket's lapel. "you'll fit right in." And with a wink, he turned.

Kurt furiously blushed, Blaine, smiling at this as well. Then gaining a sense of dignity as he spoke once more, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Kurt's suspicions were now confirmed as Blaine turned and began to harmonize with the Warblers. He couldn't wait to hear what Blaine's voice sounded like when he sang. If it was anything like when he spoke...he was in for one dreamy ride...

 _  
"You think I'm pretty,  
_ _Without any makeup on.  
_ _You think I'm funny,_  
 _When I tell the punchline wrong.  
_ _I know you get me,_  
 _So I let my walls come down, down."  
  
_

Kurt's heart jumped and beat fast in his chest as the voice of Blaine Anderson was revealed to him. He was...absolutely entranced. Hypnotized. He didn't know what it was about this new boy but...he felt...different. Way different than his crushes on Finn or Sam. He felt...oddly connected to this boy he never met before and, hardly knows at all. But this closeness to the beautiful stranger got stronger with every syllable sung from the... _gorgeous_ lips. He could watch him sing all day...

_  
"Before you met me,_   
_I was alright, but things,_   
_Were kinda heavy_   
_You brought me to life_   
_Now every February,_   
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine."  
  
_

More blood rushed to Kurt's cheeks as Blaine turned and faced him as he sang. All he wanted to do was walk across the room, grip Blaine by his lapels and pull him into a deep and passionate kiss. But...that would be an odd way to get to know a stranger. Especially in front of a crowd. That and...he didn't even know if Blaine was gay. He could just be another straight boy he had his eye on like Finn and Sam before him. But then again...Kurt did have an oddly accurate track record with his suspicions. Because there was just... _something_ about Blaine. But then again, he didn't want to accusations.

 _  
"_ _Let's go all the way tonight.  
_ _No regrets. Just love.  
_ _We can dance until we die.  
_ _You and I will be young forever._

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.  
_ _The way you turn me on.  
_ _I can't sleep_ _."  
  
_

Blaine spun and grinned as he sang his absolute heart out. This was something he had a great passion for. And oh boy did he love showing off his gift. Kurt felt faint and like he was about to fall over. Especially when Blaine pointed at him. Like something was taking over him. But with all the strength and willpower within him, he remained standing and continued to enjoy the performance.

_  
"Let's go all the way tonight.  
No regrets. Just love.  
We can dance until we die.  
You and I will be young forever."  
  
_

Kurt's eyes wandered around the room. Everyone was having so much... _fun._ So much enjoyment for just one performance of Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_. But it was Blaine's and the Warbler's overall charisma and enjoyment of performing that probably makes it all the more infectious for the crowd to dance along. With the energy just bursting at the very seems that it's ready to just, well, burst. But it stays very balanced. And an overall and enjoyable experience.

 _  
"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.  
_ _The way you turn me on.  
_ _I can't sleep.  
_ _Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back._

 _'Imma get your heart racing in these skintight jeans.  
_ _Be your teenage dream tonight.  
_ _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.  
_ _The way you turn me on.  
_ _I can't sleep.  
_ _Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back._

 _My heart stops when you look at me.  
_ _Just one touch.  
Now baby I believe.  
_ _This is real.  
_ _So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back._

 _Imma get your heart racing in these skintight jeans.  
_ _Be your teenage dream tonight.  
_

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans.  
_ _Be your teenage dream tonight."  
  
_

As the performance concluded, the crowd of private school boys bursts out into applause and cheers. Kurt gladly joining them. His eyes bugged out in awe. Just...wow. He had never seen a performance so energetic yet enjoyable as well. Well...maybe _Wicked_ and _Sound of Music_. But no other show choir in the world, that he's ever seen, has ever compared to this. Not even the New Directions. Their competition was steep this year...

* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
**

Blaine smiled as he received high fives from his fellow Warblers and classmates. But it didn't take him long to make his way over the star-struck Kurt. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head and still clapping, even though most kids were leaving.

"So? Who's the spy...?" A boy asked Blaine.

"Yeah...should we scare him a little bit?" Another asked.

Blaine simply shook his head, "No um...I got a feeling he doesn't have many people..."

Blaine lightly laughed and placed his hand on Kurt's to make him stop. Which he did.

"Enjoy the show?" Kurt just nodded his head like a broken bobblehead. Making Blaine laugh. "Ok...calm down. Uh, would you um...maybe like to, get some coffee?" Kurt gulped as he saw two more boys walk up Blaine.

"Y'know...if we tell the Show Choir committee that you were here spying, we could get you disqualified..."

Kurt tried to put your brave face on but no prevail. "Um...how do you know I'm competing against you?" Kurt stupidly asked.

"Ok...why would someone who isn't competing against us, Spy?" Kurt gulped again.

"So, Kurt, why don't we go talk?" Blaine said simply. Kurt nodded and walked with them. Dreading that he ever decided to take, of all people's, _Puck's_ advice...

* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

Kurt breathed deep as he sat in front of Blaine to two other boys. The pressure was on. He didn't know what to do. He was scared his ass was gonna get kicked for spying. Wouldn't surprise him. He heard there was this kid who was shoved into a locker for an entire weekend for spying on a Vocal Adrenaline practice session. Though, they might just be a legend...he hoped he didn't have to be the real-life story...

"Latte?" Blaine offered, as he slowly slid the drink across the table to Kurt. Kurt mouthed a short "Thank You" in response, obvious anxiety seeping through every inch of him...

Kurt's guilty conscience finally caught up to him. He knew this was a risky move, but he didn't listen to himself. And now...oh god, he didn't want to know what consequences he may face.

"This is Wes and David," Blaine introduced his friends.

Kurt figured he might as well tell the truth. He was a terrible liar. And apparently, a really bad spy as well. He shouldn't have even pretended to be a "new student" in the first place.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying," he attempted to keep a calm and collected presence in front of the three boys. But, of course, it didn't work.

"We are _not_ going to beat you up," Wes said immediately. Just setting the record straight right there and then.

"You were such a terrible spy. We thought it was sort of endearing," David said, spying.

"Which," Blaine said, "made me think that spying on us wasn't the reason you came." Blaine hit the dart right on the bullseye. God...he hoped none of them were homophobic...

"Can I ask you guys a question?" All of the boys nodded simultaneously and silently. Giving their permission. "Are you guys all gay?"

The boys burst out into laughter, which made Kurt blush for even asking the question. Trying to mask his embarrassment. Mission _Not_ Accomplished.

"Uh, no," Blaine answered, smiling brightly. For a second, Kurt felt his heart stop in disappointment. "Well, I mean, I am," Blaine pointed to his other friends on either side of him, "These two have girlfriends."

Kurt took another gulp of coffee. He needed to keep relaxed. Because of the whole..."Flirting with another gay boy, who might also have a boyfriend", thing.

"This is not a gay school. We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy," David elaborated.

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Wes added simply.

Kurt began to tear up. So many mixed were swimming through his head. A zero-tolerance harassment policy. Kurt briefly closed his eyes to collect himself. Blaine tilted his head as he saw how Kurt was taking it all in. He felt he really needed to discuss it with Kurt.

* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
**

Kurt's face when Wes and David discussed their zero-tolerance harassment policy, was all too familiar. It was the look of loneliness, isolation, even some flashes of regret. He had that same look when he faced an...incident at his old school. Kurt needed someone. Someone who wasn't just a parent. Someone who understood what he was going through and how it was affecting him. He knew this, because, he needed someone like that too. But with his dad always too busy with medical journals and his mom always going over legal briefs. Blaine had to be his own savior. But Kurt needed someone more than himself. He needed an ally. A friend.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Taking this as a cue to them just have a simple one on one, both boys nodded politely and slowly got up.

"Take it easy, Kurt," Wes offered as he and David left the room.

"I take it you're having trouble at school." Even though emotion was going to shake through his voice, Kurt decided he might as well be as blunt and honest as possible.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school," Kurt elaborated, "And I tried to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell." Kurt inhaled deeply before continuing. "And nobody seems to notice."

And that was always the worst part. The fact that no one ever really cares, or notices at all. Because, to a lot of people, it's seen as "normal" to bully out gay kids. And discrimination just flies by as a pass.

"I know how you feel," Blaine nodded, speaking the truth. "I got taunted at my old school, and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like 'hey, if you're gay, you're life's just going to be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it'."

Kurt's breath was shaky as he let Blaine continue. "So I left. I came here. Simple as that."

Yeah...but for Kurt, it wouldn't be that simple. Kurt lived in a middle-class household with a dad who is a mechanic and whose girlfriend is a nurse. Not exactly the largest income coming in. And the fact that he lived an hour and a half away was anything, and he refused to take the bus. Going to Dalton would be a dream come true. If only he could afford it...

"So," Blaine continued, "you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you just to come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is kinda steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or, you can refuse to be the victim." Kurt blinked several times to just let the tears that were threatening to come out roam free. There was nothing he could anymore to hide them. His eyes more red and puffy then when his allergies would flare up. "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance, right now, to teach him."

"How?" Kurt simply asked.

"Confront him!" Blaine said matter of factly, "Call him out!" Kurt still needed a little convincing, obviously. "I ran, Kurt, I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really regret."

Blaine had never told anyone this before. Kurt was the first. But this was for his own benefit. He needed to know more than anyone else. Even more than his parents and his brother. Because Kurt was struggling. He knew what he was going through. And if he didn't help him, and Kurt ended up hurt. He doesn't know how he could live with himself.

"Thank you," Kurt spoke softly.

* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

Blaine slowly walked Kurt to his car. "Thanks for spying today. I know it sounds weird...but I'm glad I could've gotten to meet you. Even in such odd circumstances." Kurt gave a light laugh at this.

"Thanks for helping me, Blaine. I don't know what I do without your words of wisdom." Now it was Blaine's time to blush. With a quick look at the ground and back up again.

"I knew when you gave that look. You were someone who needed guidance. And...you know what?" Blaine quickly got out a pen and piece of paper, quickly scribbling on it. "If you _ever_ need to talk. I'm here." He handed Kurt the piece of paper and what Kurt saw was Blaine's number. Written in neat scrawl.

"A-Are you serious?" Kurt looked up and Blaine smiled.

"Dead serious. Now Kurt...all you need is to have courage. With that, you do anything you set your mind to. You can take on the world. I promise." Kurt gave Blaine a hug. Tightly wrapping his arms around the other boy. Blaine smiled and embraced the affection. Kurt needed this, so it was no real issue.

"Call me anytime you need to, Kurt." Kurt nodded and sat in his car. "And remember Kurt...have courage." Kurt smiled and drove off, so he wouldn't be late for English class.

Kurt grinned to himself all the way home. And how could he not? He was officially head over heels for the most beautiful boy within a 3-hour radius. And who knows...he might like him back?!

* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

It had been a few days since his first encounter with Blaine. And it had been a whirlwind of a few days. And as he sat and enjoyed the girl's performance of _Start Me Up_ and _Livin' On A Prayer_. Especially grinning at Mercedes's confident and energetic performance. He received a text right in the middle of all the dancing and high-powered singing. He looked down at his phone and saw only one word that created a permanent smile on his face.

_  
1 Notification  
From: Blaine Anderson_

_Courage.  
  
_

A few tears pricked in his eyes, but this time, it wasn't because he felt absolutely miserable. It was for absolute joy and inspiration. Not just that, but that single word made his heart skip a beat. This is, honestly, the first time he has been genuinely happy since his mom died. And he wanted this feeling to last forever.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
**

A particularly boring Warblers meeting only meant one thing. Blaine needed a distraction. And needed one now. He figured Kurt was probably in class, so he looked up as Wes droned on about harmonies and parts and whatnot, and snuck a look at his phone. He smiled as he saw a new text from Kurt.

_  
1 Notification  
From: Kurt Hummel_

_Ok...I'm taking your advice. I need to talk to that guy. Is there anything you can give me for some extra confidence?_

  
Blaine giggled lightly and sent one solitary word to help boost Kurt up before he confronted this bully he'd spent talking about before:

_  
Courage.  
  
_

Blaine hoped he made Kurt's day with this. Kurt needed someone who could help look out for him. Someone who knew the same struggles he did. Blaine hoped to be that person...

* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

Kurt smiled down at his phone as he walked through the hall right before lunch. He had to make a certain stop at his locker first. But before he could do anything... _SLAM!_

Kurt looked up and shuttered as he saw Karofsky walk away. This was his moment. He had to do it now. If he didn't speak out what he was feeling now...he never would. He had to do this _now._ He had to have _courage._

He heard Blaine's voice speaking in his head: _"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance, right now, to teach him."_

He could do it. _Courage._

 _"HEY! HEY!"_ Kurt screamed as he ran after Karofsky and into the locker room. He didn't care if people stared. Or called him names. Or threw him in dumpsters and pushed him into lockers. Right now was the moment he needed to teach Karosky. Tell him how it felt to get punched and pummeled. And let him know how it felt to be called a _"fag"_ and a _"fairy"_. This was in. _Courage._

 _"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"_ Kurt screamed as he pushed open the door with as much force as his pretty much-lacking muscles could muster.

"Girl's locker room is next door," Karofsky quipped. Not even looking at the other boy who entered a mere seconds ago.

" _What_ _is your problem?!"_ Kurt stomped over to Karofsky. Screaming right in his face. Trying to make him feel how the taller boy had been doing for _months.  
_  
"Excuse me?" Karofsky spoke with grit and aggression. With the same intensity as Kurt was giving back.

"What are you so scared of?" He got right up in Karofsky's face. He was in such an adrenaline rush.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" That stupid _**fucking**_ stereotype was more annoying than the one where he was asked constantly where his makeup and heels were. If even one of these boys would educate themselves, it would help make the world a much better place.

"Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare: that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you! "Well guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!" And the truth had been let out. And Karofsky gave a look of offense and anger. Like he was about to punch Kurt. But Kurt could take it. He was on such a kick, nothing could tear him down now.

"That right?" Karofsky's hands curled into fists. He didn't want to hear this from such a kid he hated. But there was no other choice. He had to receive what he had been giving out for weeks. If he could dish it out, he should be able to take it.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed, "I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty." That was the rudest thing Kurt has ever spat. But, it was true. It was all true. And Karofsky needed to hear it.

Confusion and complex anger flashed on Karofsky's face as he raised his fist as he spoke back, "Do not push me, Hummel."

"You gonna hit me? Do It." Kurt could take it. Couldn't be worse than all the times before...right?

"Don't push me!" He slammed his fist against the wall of lockers next to him. Karofsky meant business. But, then again, so was Kurt.

"Hit me," Balling his hands into fists of his own. He could handle all of what Karofsky was preparing to give him. "Because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"Get out of my face!" Karofsky roared like a lion or wolf on the prowl. Like he was about to strike any second.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy," He brought a pointed finger up to put his point into greater perspective, "who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Then...only moments later. Karofsky gripped the sides of Kurt's face...and kissed him. Once he went back, Kurt stood frozen in place. Hands trembling as did the rest of his body. Before his mouth was pressed against the other boy's once more, Kurt lifted his hands to protect himself from a second experience. In anger and anguish, Karofsky slammed his fists against the lockers once more before he left. Kurt backed up and pressed his back against the cold metal and slid down, holding his legs close to his chest. Shivering and crying. There was no one here. There was no Blaine. No one to tell him it was gonna be alright.

And then...he remembered...

* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
**

Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt's name flash on his phone screen as he sat at lunch with Jeff, Wes, and David. "Sorry, guys. 'Gotta take this..." They all nodded understandingly. Blaine walked into the hall and answered the phone. "How's my little soldier?" But he only received loud sobs in return, "Kurt? A-Are you ok...?" Concern seeped into his words as he heard the other boy's distress in the form of cries.

"I-I-I" Blaine nodded, even though he knew Kurt couldn't see him.  
  
"Look, it's okay. I promise you can tell me what happened at your own pace. But I won't force you."  
  
"K-K-Karofsky...he uh...he-I...was standing up to, the bully who's been...picking on me. And...right as I was about to tell him how it made me all feel. He-He... _kissed me."_  
  
Blaine's eyes bugged out, but he made sure to keep his voice in a comforting way, "Oh, Kurt...I am so _so_ sorry. But you need to know, that none of this, is your fault. You stood up for yourself, and that is all the matters," Kurt sniffed, nodded and whipped his eyes.  
  
"God...I probably sound like a trainwreck." Kurt got up and went to his locker and to pulled out a tissue pack.   
  
"Hey," Blaine started, "No matter what anyone says. Never stop believing that aren't beautiful. Not even for a second. You would make any boy lucky if you were their boyfriend. And...If you need anything. Ever. I am always here. Even if I'm right in the middle of class or a solo," This made Kurt laugh a little bit in relief, "I will always come to help you in aid." Kurt smiled. No one ever treated Kurt this good before. Besides family members, of course. "Is there anything I can do that can make your day any better after this?" Kurt nodded.  
  
Kurt smiled to himself.  
  
"Is there anything I can do that can make your day any better after this?" Kurt nodded.   
  
"Yeah um...could you talk to him? You can come by tomorrow. I just...I don't think I could face him alone, y'know? Not after what happened.  
  
"Of course." One last sniff into a tissue and Kurt felt better than he did before calling him.  
  
"Thanks, Blaine."  
  
"Of course, always. I'm here for you, Kurt. You need someone in your life who knows what it's like and can relate to what you've been through. And I'm willing to step up to the plate and be that person. Now I've gotta get back to what I was doing, but call me when you get home. Or meet me at the Lima Bean after school. I just wanna make sure you're okay. Got it?"  
  
"Mhm...thanks again, Blaine."  
  
"Don't mention it. Talk to you soon, Kurt."  
  
"Talk to you soon,"  
  
  


* * *

"Thanks again for coming," Kurt thanked him as they headed up the stairs. There were no greater thanks Kurt could think of for all he was already doing to help him.

"Don't worry about it. Just let me do the talking." Kurt nodded. He didn't have much confidence at this moment, so he couldn't probably confront Karofsky himself anyway.

"There he is," Kurt spoke softly and carefully, pointing low enough so Karofsky didn't notice. But high enough to give Kurt an idea of who he was talking about.

Blaine nodded. He knew the time. The jock who cackled with his friends as they made "No Homo" comments every time they patted each other on the ass during games and practice. The type of guys who smell of beef sticks, beer, and burgers. Even if they're underage. And especially the type of guys who felt it was amusing to pick the kid they found the weakest and shove them into uncomfortable situations. Just to get their own sick kicks.

"I've got your back," Blaine offered and continued walking up to the bigger boy. "Excuse me." Blaine addressed Karofsky, only receiving a sneering look in return.

"Hey, lady boys," Karofsky spoke and then motioned to Kurt than Blaine. "This your boyfriend, Kurt?"

Chills sent down Kurt's spine. Even though he stood up the other boy, he was still dead terrified of him.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something," Ignoring the question but with a defensive push and shove. This made Blaine continue, "Kurt told me what you did," Karofsky turned. This was gonna be one tough conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky challenged. "What's that?" Karofsky spoke to the boys with absolute contempt.

"You _kissed_ me." Kurt sneered. Yes. _Sneered._

This gave Karofsky a defensive tone. Trying to keep all of his dignity in tack. "I don't know what you're talking about." He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping their conversation.

But all Blaine could see, was a scared boy. Someone who was utterly terrified of being someone who he knew would get him trampled on for the rest of his life. And that was understandable. All he did was try to make Karofsky understand that he was using the wrong form of action.

"It seems like you might be a little confused," Blaine spoke calmly and gently. Attempting to get through to David. But nothing seemed to be working. "And that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone."

Karofsky froze as he was stepping away. The harsh punch of reality being way too hard to swallow. He shoved Blaine against the cagey blue wall and Blaine drew up his arms in defense. Knowing this was apart of the game. Karofsky just particularly loved playing it with more violence than usual. "Do not _mess with me!"_

Regaining some confidence, Kurt rushed over and pulled Karofsky off of Blaine. "You have to _stop_ this!"

Karosky gave them a brief stare before rushing down the stairs. Holding back his tears. Blaine leaned against a rail and offered out loud, "Well he's never coming out any time soon!" Kurt composed himself, besides a few sniffs, and took a place on the steps behind him. Trying not to cry as well. Blaine looked over at Kurt and concern hit him again for Kurt like a ton of bricks. "What's going on?" Asked and took a spot next to Kurt. "Why are you so upset?"

It was clear to everyone that Kurt was crying. But Blaine was the only person who deserved to know why. At least, in Kurt's book. "Because up until yesterday...I had never been kissed. At least, when it counted."

Wow. Blaine didn't know what to say, and if he could even fathom the words to speak. Whereas Blaine had never been kissed at all, Kurt's first kiss with a boy was stolen from him. Kind of like his virginity. But way different as well.

"Come on," Blaine suggested, "I'll buy you lunch."

This made Kurt smile and they walked off down the stairs.  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

Kurt smiled as he talked on the phone with Blaine. He just felt so comfortable and relaxed. Like he could...finally be his whole self around someone finally.

"...And I'm gonna take you to this really cool coffee place right in between Lima and Westerville. Their coffee is to _die_ for. You'll love it. It's called _The Lima Bean."_

Kurt giggled lightly at the pun before speaking. "Yeah...I-I've been there before. But not for a while. No...but yeah, we should totally do that sometime."

For the first time in a long time, Kurt felt comfortable in his own skin. And he liked this feeling.  
  



	2. 2x07: The Substitute

**A/N: Ok...so, I hope all of you enjoyed _Never Been Kissed_. I would not be surprised if this ended up being my most well-received fic in a while. Hopefully, that didn't sound douchey. And I think I'm getting more comfortable with writing longer stories. This could very well be the key to unlocking all the potential. I'm just the kind of person who thinks when theirs a perfect line, that it should end right there. I'll try to get better at that. Thanks for always believing in me everybody. So...without further ado, The Substitute.  
  
**

* * *

**  
The Substitute  
  
**

* * *

**  
Kurt   
**

"So, Blaine." Blaine nodded and looked up at Kurt. "Is Dalton uniforms in style? I mean you always seem to be wearing it whenever I see you." Kurt got a laugh from Blaine from this.

"Aw, you wound me, Kurt. Ok, I promise, the next time you see me. No Uniform." Blaine offered.

Kurt nodded as he sipped his coffee, "Noted." He said simply. Getting another chuckle from Blaine. "No, but really, what are you interested in. So far I know you like Show Choir. But that's all we've established." Receiving a nod from Blaine, he decided to continue. "Well...?"

After a chug of drink, he decided it was best for him to just answer the question and skip the banter. "Ok, well, I love sports. Um, huge _Buckeyes_ fan. But...gonna be honest, I have a huge soft spot for romantic stuff. Any kind of "will they-won't they" story just...hits me, y' know?" Kurt's eyes bugged out in surprise. That's not what he was expecting. "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Blaine raised a triangular brow to this, "No um. I just...didn't take you as the "hopeless romantic" type."

"Oh! No, I get it. It surprises a lot of people too. It's kind of a guilty pleasure minus the whole, well, guilty part. I'm just...it's kinda hard. Cause I watch Sleepless in Seattle or When Harry Met Sally _..._ and I think to myself: 'You know, I wish I could share love like this with someone. Have that connection.', You know what I mean?" He offered, taking another sip.

Oh my god...so Blaine was... _single?_

"Oh mhm, yeah, totally," Kurt said, masking his excitement with a well-blended drink.

"Your turn." Blaine singsonged, getting a confused look from Kurt in return. "What are your interests." He answered Kurt's unasked question of: "Huh?"

"Oh! Um...Musicals! All of them. Well, most of them. _Cats_ is kind of overrated. But I _adore Memory_. I mean my favorite is Wicked. Obviously! I mean...I relate so much to Elphaba. In my own way, I guess. But the songs, the instrumentational score, the costumes, the choreography, the-" Kurt got the feeling he was boring Blaine, so he just decided to quit while he was ahead. "Sorry."

"No, No! Don't be! I love hearing what people are passionate about! Keep going, please." Taking this as a green light, he did.

And for the next half hour, he spewed out his love for _RENT_ and the sing-along _Sound of Music_. Utterly amazing Blaine with his enthusiasm for musical theatre.  
  


* * *

**  
B ** **laine**

"Ok, besides Broadway Musicals. What do you like?" It didn't take Kurt even a nanosecond to answer that question.

"FASHION!" He gave dramatically while offering a slight jazz hands gesture. "There's this new Tom Fo-Ok...um, how about we move onto something else." Blaine laughed at Kurt's nervousness. It was refreshing to hear someone discuss their likes with such grandiosity. He could learn a thing or two from Kurt.

"No really, it's-" Blaine sighed and noticed the time. "Shit, I gotta get home soon." Blaine shouldered his bag. "But hey, I'll call you tonight. I wanna hear more about your fascination with sing-along _Sound of Music_." Kurt beamed and offered Blaine a hug before departing as well.

"See ya!" Kurt yelled and waved as he reached his _Navigator_. Blaine doing the same as he reached his _Chevy_.

Blaine smiled as he drove all the way home. It was interesting having a friend like Kurt. But refreshing none the less.  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

"I want you to have _fun_ in our fabulous but fleeting time together. What do you say we have class outside today?" Holly's energetic persona was a well-timed change of pace for the glee club. Something new. Something inspired. They needed that leading up to Sectionals.

"It's raining outside." Mercedes gave dryly, but Kurt silently narrowed his eyes at her with humor. Even though he was quite annoyed with her as of late.

"Well, then let's take a field trip to taco bell." Holly was getting the popular vote, with cheers from Brittany being the loudest.

"Should we take up some medical-grade marijuana? I wish." Finn leaned over to Kurt with a slight smile to Kurt's awed filled face.

"It's really hard not to like this woman." Kurt nodded in agreement. They did need someone like this. Some change in energy. Change of pace. Someone who would listen. Not that none of them loved Mr. Schue, but it was different with Holly.

"Okay, no. We can't just goof off all day. We have to write a setlist for sectionals." Kurt rolled his eyes at this. Rachel was always the killjoy of the Glee Club.

"You're right. What songs would you like to do?" And...silence. "…Oooo. Don't get asked that question much, do we?" Kurt nodded and headed over to his chair. "Ms. Holliday is right. Mr. Schuester's setlist sometimes seems like he hasn't listened to the radio since the '80s." He sat. All of these were such valid points.

"He never listens what I'd have to say..." Puck said with a spice of dought in himself, "I offered to do Cee-Lo Green's _Forget You_ , but he turned it down for another _Journey_ ballad. I think we've done enough of them..." The whole Glee Club nodded in agreement.

"Cee-Lo! That's what I'm talking about." Some snickering featured throughout the room.

"Snap. Okay, excuse me? What would you know about Cee-Lo? 'Cause you're like, 40." That sly comment from Santana was followed up with a sly _grin_ from Holly.

"Top 40, sweet cheeks. Hit it!"

Holly Holiday was like April Rhodes times 1 _million_. Energy. Confidence. Spirit. All jolted up from the previous guest that the Glee Club saw a few times the year before. And Finn was right...It was really hard not to like this woman.  
  


_"See you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like_   
_Forget you_   
_(Ooh, ooh, ooh)_   
_  
I guess the change in my pocket_   
_Wasn't enough, I'm like_   
_Forget you_   
_And forget her too."  
  
_

Holly's energy was something well needed in Glee. And now that it was here. Kurt didn't ever want to see it go. No matter how impermanent Holly was there.

* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
**

"And we danced around singing a Cee-Lo song. _CEE-LO_." Blaine nodded, impressed. He never heard of such a loose leading sub before.

"I might have to talk to the Warblers about doing Forget You at Sectionals." This made Kurt snicker.

"Oh, now who's the one prying and spying...?"

"Ok, Ok. I won't do that. But I would like to do an energetic song. Like... an energetic song. Like, say, Toxic by Britney Spears." Blaine suggested, even though he knew Kurt wasn't a fellow Warbler.

"We sang that for an assembly a few weeks ago," Kurt said dryly. Shock sparked on Blaine's face, making Kurt laugh. "Ok! I'm kidding. I don't care what songs you guys do, as long as you don't copy our setlist." Blaine was confused, so Kurt elaborated. "Last year, at Sectionals, all of our sheet music was stolen, it's a long story. But at the last second, we were saved from death."

"How so?"

"Well, our lead male, Finn, printed up some copies of the Rolling Stone's You Can't Always Get What You Want and our lead girl, Rachel," Kurt groaned at just saying her name, "Pulled a ballad pretty much out of her _ass_ and sang Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl." This impressed Blaine more. "And even though my bestie, Mercedes, was gonna pull off a perfect rendition of And I Am Telling You from Dreamgirls, that was one of the songs that were stolen from us. From that _Jane Adams Academy_ school for girls getting out of juvie." Wow...what a scandal.

"Yeah, we didn't tell anyone so we didn't ruin the reputation of those schools."

"Wow, how... _noble_ of all of you. If that happened to the Warblers, I'd be pissed." This made Kurt slightly blush. "What?"

"You called me noble." Blaine laughed. "Ok...so um. You mentioned that you like RENT. So there's um, this showing at this theatre near Dalton. The Community Playhouse. If you'd like to go, I can get us some tickets. They're only gonna be here for like, two nights, so just let-"

"Um, yeah! I-I'd love that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Cool! I'll see you there." Blaine took the ticket out of his wallet and gave it to Kurt. "Here, it's on Friday. 10 o'clock. Don't be late." He said as he got up to leave.

"Oh trust me...I won't be!" Blaine smiled as he walked out.  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

"Oh, we have to get there early on Friday. It's league night for little people, and they'll buy up all the small shoes if they get there first." Mercedes said with excitement as she walked down the lunch line.

"Oh, I forgot. Greg Evigan is starring in RENT at the community playhouse, and Blaine got us tickets." Mercedes was irritated but asked for elaboration.

"'Us' as in all of us?" Kurt bit his lip with guilt. She was not gonna be happy to hear his answer.

"I think he could only score two." Mercedes sighed, but then her anger was fulled by a different source as she saw a group of Cheerios and emptying every tot insight into a trashcan.

"Wait. Where do you think you're going with those?" Obviously angry, Santana's attitude didn't help much.

"Principal Sue banned the tots." Her snarky tone made Mercedes wanna punch the Latina in the face.

"She can't do that!" Kurt felt like he should probably back away so she didn't take her anger out on him too.

"They look like deep-fried deer poop," Brittany added with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Take it up with principal Sue," Santana said and then all of the Cheerios exited the cafeteria. Mercedes was beyond furious.

"We'll get you some-some…" Kurt suggested calmly, trying not to fuel the fire.

"Ugh!"

"Ok..." Kurt simply said, so he didn't upset her more than she already was.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
**

"And she just totally...freaked. I mean I know she loves them or something. But they're just...tots." Blaine nodded in understanding as they walked into _Breadstix_. The most popular restaurant in all of Lima.

"Yeah, I get where she's coming from a little bit." Kurt gapped at Blaine but let him continue. "It could be her representation of an identity crisis. The way you talk up some of these girls at your school, they sound very spotlight hungry. And that maybe what's making her lean on this food. For comfort." Kurt was shocked. Impressed. But shocked. "Sorry...I take psychology, so um...I kinda let that class take over my brain for a second." Kurt laughed as they enter

"There she is..." Kurt pointed, Blaine nodded and they headed over to her table.

"Hey 'Cedes!" Mercedes beamed as Kurt entered the booth but her grin lowered a little as Blaine slid in next to him.

"Hi, Mercedes! I'm Blaine." Blaine reached out his hand but only got a glare in return. "O-Ok. Um." Blaine sat.

This was gonna be a fun night...  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt **

  
"I'm just saying that drunk people who get married to someone they met an hour ago by an Elvis impersonator... I mean, that's a bigger insult to marriage than two gay guys getting hitched." Kurt offered.

"Totally," Blaine agreed. "It's like, if marriage is so sacred, they should just outlaw divorce." Looking over at his distant best friend, he sighed and gave Blaine a look. Blaine and attempted to get her attention. "What do you think, Mercedes?" Mercedes was obviously on another planet. Probably a planet of tots...

"Oh, about Don't Ask, Don't Tell?" she asked.

"No, we're on Prop 8 now," Kurt corrected her. Yep...she hadn't listened to a lick of their conversation.

Mercedes gave a nod, "Totally for it!"

Kurt decided it was best to correct her again, "Against it," Mercedes groaned inwardly. And so did Kurt. Wishing his best friend would pay attention to their conversation. And Mercedes wanted a less...gay, topic.

"Right. I'm sorry, I kinda just blanked out." Blaine nodded, trying to also make his point obvious to Kurt that they should talk about her interests too.

"No, don't apologize. We should talk about stuff that you're interested in too." Kurt didn't take the hint and motioned to a new topic. But one only about 2/3 of them would probably enjoy it. Probably.

"I know! Let's play a game," Mercedes beamed but was immediately disappointed at Kurt's added words, "On the count of three, name your favorite 2010 Vogue cover. Ready? One, two, three!"

But this is a game Blaine could _not_ resist...

"Marion Cotillard!" They spoke nsync-ly. "Yes!" Kurt cheered.

"Oh my god! Stop it!" They went on to share their amazement for the French actress. And for a moment, Mercedes felt like she was losing her mind. Cause all she heard was a string of the word: "Gay". And...this:

_"_ _Oh, my gosh, I open my mouth and a little purse falls out!" Kurt giggled as he waved a tiny pink purse._

_"That's so gay!" Blaine exclaimed._

_"How did that get in there?" Kurt giggled some more.  
_

But thankfully she was brought back to Earth with Kurt's concerned voice, "Mercedes? Mercedes?" Kurt waved his hand to get the girl's attention. Still a little dazed, she attempted to listen to their conversation as best as possible.

"I was just talking about the Buckeyes… I'm a college football fan. I like sports, too, you know." Kurt grinned at Blaine's comment.

"Oh, way to break the stereotype." Kurt offered and gave Blaine a tiny high five.

As she saw a waitress walk by, she knew this was her chance to get what she wanted. "Excuse me. I know it's not on your menu, but I was wondering if you guys had…" But the waitress stopped her before she could finish.

"-You want some tots?" Mercedes nodded at this bullseye guess, "You kids must go to McKinley." She smiled and scribbled the request down and walked away.

She turned back to the boys and Kurt hid his concern for her. Mercedes was one of his closest and dearest friends. And he could feel her distance from their conversation a mile away. The way she looked at them before and her voice.

"So, what were we talking about?"

Kurt attempted his best to lighten the mood with..."Has anyone read Patti Lupone's new book?" That was another crunching straw for Mercedes to deal with. Not the last, but it was getting close.

Blaine looked off distantly and raised slight concern for Kurt. Until he returned with, "I'm kidding. Of course, I have." Kurt breathed in a sigh of relief.

"You scared me so much there," Kurt exclaimed.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
**

"I know, I was…" Blaine looked over at Mercedes and felt a twinge of guilt. He was the main reason Kurt and Mercedes were so distant at this point. He was taking all of Kurt's time. And he could see how it was affecting her. So when Kurt excused himself to get up to go to the bathroom, Blaine to this opportunity to make things right.

"Mercedes?" He asked calmly, getting the girl's attention. "I am so sorry I've created a rift between you and Kurt. I can see how much he means to you, and trust me when I say this. He feels the same. It's just...I think he's still getting used to the whole, "having a friend who's gay", thing." Mercedes nodded. "But it was never my intention to take so much of his time away from you. You're his best friend, you should matter more than a newly met, not kind of stranger."

"It's not just that," Mercedes explained, "Ever since he met you, no offense, but he's been acting differently. He talks to me less, he's giggling on his phone more. Rejecting hangouts we've been planning for _months_. I just...I kinda miss the old Kurt." Blaine nodded and took her hand in comfort.

"How about, I see if I can get an extra ticket for RENT. He may be more distant because it's a musical, but at least you'd be included." Mercedes smiled. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was a step in the right direction.

"I'd like that." Blaine smiled back and took his hand back as soon as he saw Kurt coming.

"So..." He sat next to Blaine. "What'd I miss?"

"We were just talking about how Mercedes has this new song she wants to try out for Sectionals. Right Mercedes?" Blaine looked at the girl who was smiling once more. _"Maybe Blaine isn't so bad after all..."_ , she thought.

"Oh. My. Gaga! Girl, spill!" Blaine grinned as he and Mercedes had a conversation on whether she should try out Take Me or Leave Me or _Y_ ou Can't Stop The Beat.

He was glad to have them on the same page again.  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

Kurt hummed at his locker the next day. Staring adoringly at his new _Courage_ sign he made from old _Vogue_ magazines. But soon he heard a small "psst" and looked over at Mercedes who was standing at her locker. Kurt was kind of confused until she started talking.

"Look what I snuck in." Kurt looked in both directions than back at Mercedes, who lifted a container of tots out of a brown paper bag, "My heart was racing." Shock then over Kurt's face. Kurt never knew she would stoop this... _low._

"Are you out of your mind?! After what you did to Sue's _Lecar_? You're gonna end up in _prison!_ " But none of these words affected Mercedes's mood in any way. They just highlighted her joy.

"So? You know what they have in prison. Tots." Kurt sighed, he can't believe he'd have to explain this to her. But now it looked like his only choice.

"I'm not breaking it off with Blaine. I really like him. You are substituting food for love, Mercedes. And more importantly, you're substituting me for a boyfriend. Look at me. Two weeks ago, I thought there was no way I'd ever find someone like Blaine. And there he was. You will find somebody. But until then, you just got to take care of yourself. And treat yourself with a little respect." Mercedes nodded, understanding.

"You're right. I got to go." She said and started walking away. Only confusing Kurt more.

"Where?"

"I'm gonna go talk to that Anthony kid," Mercedes explained, "First time I saw him, I thought he was kind of cute. Maybe we have a shot." She gave a short wave and Kurt smiled. But all too soon his attention was grabbed by someone else as a certain bully gripped his shoulder.

"Question for you," Karofsky started with roughness in his voice, You tell anyone else what happened? How you... kissed me?"

Kurt was utterly terrified, but after he stood up to Karofsky a few weeks earlier, he decided that braveness is what he needed. "You kissed _me_ , Karofsky," Kurt corrected, "and I understand how hard this is for you to deal with. So, no. I haven't told anyone."

It wasn't like Kurt to just force an obviously struggling kid out of the closet kicking and screaming. Because he knows, if that was done to him. He wouldn't be able to show his face in public again. It just wasn't his style.

"Good, you keep it that way," Karosky began with a more serious tone now, "Because if you do, I'm gonna kill you."

Kurt stood in place, petrified. He only gave a small nod, and once Karofsky was gone, he just stood there in shock. But soon he quickly took out his phone and went to the only person he could trust with this knowledge.

"Hey, Kurt!, What's up?" Blaine asked casually.

"Um...Karofsky just um. Threatened to...kill me if I told anyone." Kurt answered in a small voice, hoping no one around him could hear him. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Oh my god! Um...Ok Kurt, of course. Um...if you don't wanna come to see RENT tonight, I understand."

"No. I need something to distract me." Kurt said.

"Ok, well I'll meet you there." Blaine said, "Gotta get to class. See ya."

"S-See ya."  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
**

"Hey, y' know what. I thought about it, and I think you should just go to the _RENT_ thing with Kurt. He needs it more than me."

"Are you sure, Mercedes?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Yeah, I have plans with this kid Kurt helped set me up with. Anthony Rashad. He's really cute and I think I might have a chance with him. But tell Kurt I said 'hi'." Mercedes explained.

"Yeah, got it. Thanks. Bye." Blaine said and hung up.

Well, as long as she and Kurt were ok, Blaine was. He was happy they could fix their friendship before it broke permanently.

"Hey!" Blaine looked up and smiled seeing an energetic Kurt. "Ready for the show?" He asked. "Yeah but um...you seem awfully calm after what-"

"Can we uh, not talk about that?" Kurt asked politely. Blaine nodded.

"Ok, well um, lets head in. I guess." Kurt nodded as Blaine motioned as they walked inside the theatre.  
  



	3. 2x08: Furt

**  
Furt   
  
  
**

* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
  
**

  
Finn's just placing books in his locker when he sees Kurt squeezed in between his mom and Kurt's dad. His arms looped with both of them. And the most awkward expression on his face. Their presence makes him slightly jump. Just because he didn't notice them until they were right next to him.  
  
"Oh. What’s going on? Is this one of those interventions, ‘cause…?"  
  
"If it is, it’s for the both of us. They bombarded me and forced me to bring them to you." Kurt responds. He's clearly just as confused as Finn is.  
  
"Okay, come on, tell 'em." Burt insists, gesturing to Carole.   
  
"No, no, no, you. Come on." They go back and forth for a little while before Burt starts explaining why they're there. **  
**  
"All right, so you know how I drive Carole to work every Tuesday?" Both boys nodded. Burt unlooped his arm from Kurt's and goes to put his arm around Carole. "Well, today I drove here, and we snuck into that classroom where Kurt introduced us…very romantic of me, I might add… And I…"  
  
"He proposed! He proposed!" Carole clearly couldn't hold it in. A grin spread across her face.  
  
"You stole the punch line! Come on!" Kurt grins as his dad and Carole share a sweet kiss. He smiles as he stares as the ring Burt got her. Simple sterling silver with a diamond in the middle. Absolutely perfect for her.  
  
"Wow. This just happened?" Finn was still in shock.  
  
"Oh, Dad!" Kurt gushes as he stares at the ring.  
  
"Oh! We wanted the two of you to be the first to know." Carole said as Kurt continued admiring her ring.  
  
"Yeah, after the kids in that homeroom. Come on, family hug, huh? Okay. Come on!" He brought them into a giant hug.  
  
"I’m so excited and-and nervous!" Carole's voice was a tiny bit panicky, but Kurt was ready to reassure her.  
  
"Oh, don’t be, don’t be."  
  
"Well, no. Okay."  
  
"Oh, my God, this is just what I needed." Besides Blaine being in his life, nothing has really brought him a whole lot of joy. Kurt had been dealing with a lot of issues. The difficulties with Karofsky has been escalating lately. And this could be the perfect distraction. One he could delve into at full force.   
  
"I will take care of it from here. I have a trunk full of wedding magazines hidden under my bed. I’m thinking of a russet and cognac theme. Those are colors, Finn. Fall wedding colors. Autumnal." Kurt made sure to point out to Finn since he still looks very confused.  
  
"Nothing too extravagant, Kurt, okay? We’re gonna use whatever savings we have. We are spending it on the honeymoon. That’s right. We’re going to Waikiki. We’re gonna go to the hotel where they put up the guest stars on Lost."  
  
Carole looks over at Finn. She's become very concerned about his silence. "Finn, you-you haven’t said anything."   
  
"Uh, I’m…I guess I’m just kind of stunned." Which was completely understandable. Kurt was a little stunned as well. But he was very happy for both of them.  
  
"Hey, don’t worry. I’m already looking for a bigger house. One where everybody’s gonna get their own rooms. All right?"  
  
"Come on, honey. Be happy for me." She spoke to Finn in a very motherly voice.  
  
"I am, Mom." And Finn was. He was genuinely happy that she got the chance to have a second happy ending.  
  
"All right, now listen," He points at Kurt, to hopefully get is point across even more. "Kurt, Mr. Wedding Planner, I want you to take care of one thing. I don’t care about the food or the booze at this party, but I want one heck of a band. I’ve been eating right. I’ve been exercising. And I want to boogie with Carole at this wedding." Carole giggles happily at this. "And I will boogie."  
  
"All right. It’s already taken care of, Dad. I’m going to hire the New Directions as your band. Right? It won’t cost you a cent. They’re cheap, they’re available. Long story short: You’re having a Glee wedding."

  
**   
**

* * *

**  
  
**

Kurt grinned from ear to ear as he waited for Blaine to answer his phone. He kicked his legs back in forth in the air as he lied on his stomach. Flipping through the latest issue of Vogue. He smiled even brighter when he heard the slight feedback end and a voice click in.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine! Guess what...I have the best news?" Blaine made a few faces and noises as he inquired for an answer, making Kurt giggle like mad in the process.   
  
"Um...you gotta solo?"

"Oh! No, I mean I wish. But no...even better!" Blaine hummed a few more notes before Kurt just decided to break the cycle. "Ok! I'll just tell you."

"Ok," Blaine said, smiling quietly.

"My dad's getting married this weekend!" Blaine's face lit up for Kurt. Unbelievably happy for him.

"Oh my- _wow_ , Kurt. That's-That's amazing." Kurt smiled as he tried to fathom Blaine's facial expressions as he spoke. "Wow! Um...congrats. Y'know! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. So uh...I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come. I mean, I know you're only a friend to me but it'd be a nice way to meet the rest of the New Directions and my family."

Blaine sighed and leaned up to check his calendar, "Um...what day is it on?"

"Uh...Saturday. That way we have the whole week to prepare."

"I'm so sorry Kurt, the Warbler invitational is on Saturday. But text me and update me. Send me some pictures. And wish your family the best from me, ok? I wish I could go." Blaine's sympathy seeped into his words. And his expressions matching his voice.

"Oh. Hey, it's ok. I promise. I'll call you when things are winding down. I promise."  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
**

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna have to turn in now. I have extra practice every morning before school leading up to Sectionals. But I promise to talk to you tomorrow."

"Of course, I'll talk to you soon, Blaine." Blaine smiled and hung up.  
  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

"Hey, uh, so I've been reviewing this itinerary, and I don't really get it. Are you sure we should release 300 live doves indoors? Won't that get kind of messy?" Finn was very confused about Kurt's plans for the wedding.

"That's why we feed them glitter, Finn," Kurt said pointedly.

That didn't clear confusion in Finn's brain, but he decided it was best not to argue with him. "Oh. Well, look, I've been thinking about it. I really want to do something special for the wedding, and I wanted to take this opportunity to sort of remind everyone that I'm, you know, a leader."

Kurt nodded and thought for a second, "I have the perfect idea. After you walk your mom down the aisle and give her away to my dad…"

"Incredibly creepy," Finn interjected.

"...and give your speech to the newlyweds…which I will write, although you are free to suggest overall themes…you and Carole will have a lovely mother-and-son dance in front of everyone." Now Finn did not like that idea. To Finn, he was the worse dancer on the face of the planet. He could barely keep up with Brittany and Mike during dance practices.

"Ah, that's a terrible idea. Everybody knows I'm the worst dancer." But Kurt tried to help calm his nerves with some comforting words.

"Finn, trust me on this. I've been planning weddings since I was two. My Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations, they were like Fleetwood Mac." Finn tried not to release a slight chuckle on the last line, and simply just nodded.

"I guess if I could pull it off, it would make me seem like a cool stud." Kurt smiled at this. Last year, he had a crush on Finn. But as they grew closer and closer as a family, he could see how much Finn just wanted to make everyone happy. And proud of him. He couldn't ask for a better brother.

"Totally," Kurt said simply. He smiled as Finn walked away but became immediately petrified as his regularly scheduled boogeyman decided to approach. "I don't want you near me," Kurt spoke, voice shaking from in an out with uneven tones. There was nothing worse for him than having that... _monster_ up in his face whenever he feels the need to terrify him.

"Can I have this?" Karofsky pointed to the wedding topper that Kurt gripped in his hand. He gave a shaky and quiet nod. "Thanks," Karofsky said as he pried the topper away from the cold hand. And walked away.

Will looked up to noticed the frozen boy and walked over in concern. "Are you okay?" Kurt just shook his head no. There was nothing for him to say. Nothing he could say. He was too terrified. "Okay, let's go to the principal, come on." Kurt nodded and followed Mr. Schue as he led him to Sue's recently taken over Figgins' office.  
  


* * *

  
And there they sat in Sue's office. Which...was still so surreal to everyone. Sue was the principle. While Figgins was gone, of course.

"Did he physically hurt you?"

 _Yes._ "No." Kurt lied. He didn't want word getting out to Karofsky that he was ratting out on all of the slushie throws and locker shoves. He'd probably be pummeled to death if any of these was spread outside the walls of the office.

"You said he's shoved you into the lockers before." Will corrected. Knowing very well that was a lie.

"Well, I can't expel a kid for shoving. He'll just say, "I didn't mean to shove that kid, I tripped!" Excuse works like a charm. I use it all the time." Sue wasn't helping...

"He didn't shove me this time. He just…terrified me." Kurt added. Finally needed to be honest and say that some of his verbal threats were worse than the times he'd get physical.

"Lady, I can't suspend a student because he scares you. High school is a dry run for the rest of your life. It's rough. People can be mean." Right when she said _"Lady"_ , Kurt knew Sue would be no help to this situation.

"Is that your advice?" Mr. Schue was baffled by Sue's lack of effort. Especially because he knew how she was affected by how people bullied her sister. Because she explained all of that to him before.

"William, I was bullied my entire life. I grew up with a handicapable sister. I know very well how cruel people can be. Was it difficult? Yes. Did it make me stronger? You bet it did." Kurt released a sniff. Maybe she...had a point.

"It's the fear that's the worst. I never know when it's coming, I can't concentrate, I don't feel like I'm part of this school at all. I feel like I'm in a horror movie where this creature follows me around terrifying me, and there's nothing that I can do about it? I mean, you…You don't know what's going on in this kid's head. You don't know what he's capable of." Kurt explained more. That the fear was also a contributing factor in Karofsky's reign of terror.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Schue could tell Kurt was hinting at someone, but Kurt decided to just wave it off. Not wanting to get into the whole...death threat thing.

"Nothing. Maybe I'm overreacting."

 _"Bullshit,"_ Mr. Schue and Sue thought. But decided to stick by the younger boy's statement.

"Lady, this kid lays a finger on you, you come straight to me, and I will expel him faster than a Thai take-out place can read back your delivery order. Okay? But until that happens, and I'm genuinely sorry to say this, there is nothing legally I or the school board can do." Kurt nodded. Though he was still upset about the _"Lady"_ remark.

"Come on, Kurt. We're gonna be late for rehearsal." Kurt stood up with Will but didn't leave until he made one last comment to Sue.

"You know when you call me lady…That's bullying. And it's really hurtful." Sue was a little bit shocked but decided to just simply listen to what he had to say.

"I'm sorry. I thought that was your name. As an apology, I'll allow you to choose from the following nicknames…Gelfling, Porcelain, and Tickle-Me-Doughface." Kurt looked up to think about it.

"I guess I'll go with Porcelain," Kurt answered after a few seconds of thought.

"Damn. Totally wanted Tickle-Me-Doughface." Kurt nodded one last time and then left with Mr. Schue.  
  


* * *

**  
B ** ** laine   
  
**

"Tickle-Me-Doughface? Really?" Blaine asked. Making Kurt laugh.

"Yeah...she was hoping I'd chose that name for her to call me." Time for Blaine to laugh. Neither of them could even fathom how insane Sue was at times.

"What name did you end up choosing?" Blaine asked, curious.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to laugh...' Kay?" Kurt made Blaine promise.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle through my favorite Katy Perry CD." Oh god...Blaine was such a dork.

"Ok...but if you laugh. You owe me an entire month's worth of coffee. You will pay on all of our trips for all of December. Understand?"

"Yes, Sargent!" Blaine mocked, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"Porcelain," Kurt mumbled quietly.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you...might wanna speak up." Blaine teased.

"Porcelain," Kurt said, speaking a little louder.

"There we go. Now was that so hard?" More eye rolls. "Look, gotta get back to Warbler practice. I hope your own Dancing 101 session thing goes well."

"Thanks, Blaine. Talk to you soon!"

"You know it!"  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

"Thank you both for attending the Kurt Hummel Wedding Dance Seminar. Dad, you're going to have to pull off the first dance with Carole. And if Uncle Andy's 40th birthday party was any indication, you're going to need some work." Kurt eyed his dad jokingly.

Burt came to his own to defense as he replied: "What are you talking about? My moves were great, okay? It was the…damn sangria…" Kurt gave an "mhm" face.

"Okay. We dance to the beat, not to the words." Kurt explained.

"Affected my coordination. I'm here, right?"

"Yes, right here. Okay. All right, have you guys chosen a…No… A wedding song?" Kurt asked so he knew what steps to make.

"Uh, yes. We're thinking " _Stairway_ " or some Buble?" Kurt nodded. Good, something simple.

"Okay. Great. So it's basically one-two-three-four. Okay. Follow me, all right? Gentleman leads on the left. Right. Opposite of me. Okay? Get ready? Opposite. One-two-three-four." Burt grinned as he stared at his feet. Utterly amazed he was dancing with style. "Okay, getting back."

"Hey, look at me, I'm dancing, huh? Look at that!" Burt exclaimed to Finn who gave a slight smile and nod.

Kurt let go and placed Burt somewhere else, "Yeah, okay. Come over here, and dance with yourself, practice."

"Come on, Finn, no chickening out. I did it. You gotta do it, too." Burt said to Finn, while also concentrating on his step routine.

"Okay, uh…" Finn walked over to Kurt awkwardly. Still nervous about all of this.

"My feet are moving and there's music." Was heard by Burt as they Kurt and Finn started their conversation for Finn's routine.

"All right. Okay. Position." Kurt explained. With more background talking from Burt. Kurt attempted to help Blaine out.

"Uh…Can we… Can we shut the door? I'm not really comfortable with people watching." Finn requested, still self-conscious.

"What are you talking about? You danced in front of 1,000 people at Regionals." Kurt asked confused and lifted his hand again for Kurt to take. But right when Finn did, they both noticed Karofsky, waving his head in a stereotypically gay way. And apparently...Burt noticed too.

"What the hell was that?" Burt asked. He can tell that there was stuff Kurt was hiding.

"It's nothing, Dad," Kurt answered. Trying to downplay everything.

"That was _not_ nothing. That guy was making fun of you. What the hell's his name?" Burt pressed some more.

"Tell him, Kurt!" Finn demanded.

"Tell me what?" Burt continued to press.

"Tell him, or I will." Finn continued.

"His name's Dave Karofsky. He's… been harassing me for a few weeks now." Kurt finally answered. But there were still some unspoken truths that Burt wanted to know.

"Harassing you how?" Burt walked forward, wanting to know everything.

"Just… Shoving me, and giving me a hard time." There was still one last thing Kurt wasn't telling his dad. And Burt wanted to know.

"He threatened to kill me." Kurt finally finished. But to both men, this was a total shock.

"What? You've got to be kidding me." Finn was just shocked Kurt decided not to give him this vital information. But with this info now revealed, Burt ran out and after Karofsky. Both Kurt and Finn went after him in concern.

"Burt!" Finn yelled as Burt shoved Karofsky against the lockers.

"What the hell?" Karofsky exclaimed as confusion rushed through his brain.

"You like picking on people?" Burt asked as he gritted the words through his teeth. Shocking all students surrounding the scene.

"WHAT?!" Karofsky asked, still confused.

"Why don't you try me?" Burt continued.

"Burt! Stop!" Finn yelled.

"Please, you're sick. Come on." Kurt pleaded and dragged him away from the other boy. Things just got personal.

"What the hell have you been doing while this is all going on, huh?" Burt asked Finn. Wondering where Finn was in all of this. And why he never defended Kurt against Karofsky.  
  


* * *

  
Here they all were. Sitting in Sue's office once more. Burt needed a talk with the "principle", and he needed to talk to her now. He had a lot to get off his chest. Because he already lost Kurt's mom. He couldn't lose his son too...

"So it seems the situation has reached a boiling point." Sue pointed out.

"You're damn right, it has." Burt agreed with Sue.

"Nothing happened..." Karofsky added, trying to plead his innocence.

"I'll tell you what really happened. Mr. Karofsky…" Burt started, looking at Karofsky's dad.

"My name's Paul." Mr. Karofsky suggested.

"Paul," Burt confirmed before continuing, "your kid threatened the life of my son." Paul seemed shocked. Not wanting to believe that it was all true.

"Porcelain? Is that true?" Sue asked Kurt. Wanting an honest answer from the person's perspective that _mattered_ here.

"That's not true. I didn't say anything." Karofsky cut off Kurt before he got to speak. Still wanting to be seen in a decent light.

"That's what he said. He said he would kill me if I told anyone." Eyes from all over the room darted at Kurt. Especially Karofsky, who was pleading in his head he didn't spill the beans right here and now.

"If you told anyone what?" Sue pushed.

"Just..." Kurt eyed Karofsky. This wasn't his closet door to open. So he darted his eyes back to Sue and continued. "...that he was picking on me. **"**

"He's making all this stuff up." Pleaded. Hoping everyone would just believe him instead of Kurt. Especially his dad...

"Oh, is that right?" Burt countered.

"Hold on a sec. You have been acting differently lately, David. You used to get A's and B's. You're talking back, you're acting out, and now we're sitting here. So let me ask you: Why would Kurt make that up?" Paul asked his son. It was a good point...

"Maybe he likes me," Karofsky suggested. Causing Kurt to jut his eyes at Karofsky. Amazed he'd even suggest such a thing. But really...he didn't know why he should be surprised.

"I think we're wasting our time here. It's your job to protect people." Burt spoke to Sue. Trying to gain some calmness after this heated exchange.

"Couldn't agree more. After hearing both sides of the story, you are hereby expelled. I will not have one student threatening the life of another. If you don't think this is fair, well, you can appeal to the school board. You'll leave campus immediately." Sue spoke to the two Karofsky men. Paul just nodded, accepting the punishment. There were always other schools.

"I appreciate your time." And then they left. Kurt was so relieved. The nightmare was finally over.

"Thank you." Burt got up with Kurt to leave as well.

"Enjoy your wedding." Sue congratulated with a smile.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
**

Blaine hummed as he studied in his dorm. Sometimes he wished he hadn't signed up for French class. The sentences he got as just a _sophomore_ were already difficult enough. But with midterms coming up. He had to cram as much knowledge into his brain as possible.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed lightly in his back pocket. Curious, he answered and was pleasantly surprised to see Kurt's name flash on his screen. "Hey, killer! What's up with you? How's wedding planning been going...?" Blaine would do anything to take his mind off studying advanced French adjectives for just 5 minutes...

Kurt blushed at the silly nickname. But he had way more exciting news than wedding planning. "Um...good. But something better than wedding planning has happened." This intrigued Blaine. What was better than wedding planning for his dad and future step-mom?!

"Go on..." Blaine requested.

"Karofsky...he's been...expelled!" Blaine dropped his phone in shock. He covered his mouth. Kurt got to have the closure he never received. And he really could not be prouder. "Blaine?" A confused Kurt asked all of a sudden, silent boy.

Blaine gasped and grabbed his phone. "Sorry, I just uh-I'm so... _happy_ for you. And...I'm sorry again that I can't make the wedding. If my plans had turned out-" But he was quickly interrupted by Kurt.

"Oh hush! It's fine. Look, I've got some decorations to make. I'll talk to you tomorrow during the reception. I promise." And with a click, Kurt was back to cutting out decorations.  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Everyone was having fun. Dancing. Laughing and exchanging anecdotes about the wedding party. With one particular moment when Burt mentioned Kurt's _Single Ladies_ performance from the previous year. But overall...Kurt wouldn't change a thing. So after New Directions perform Bruno Mars's Just The Way You Are, Kurt snuck outside to call his best friend.

"Hey! How's the wedding going?!" Blaine asked with utter enthusiasm.

"Um...fantastic. I just wish you were able to show up." Kurt sighed. He wanted Blaine to be proud of all his hard work. But how could he when he wasn't there to see it all in person?

"I know. But send me some pictures and I promise to give you all the 'critique you ask for." Kurt smiled. Blaine always knew exactly what to say. "Well we're about to go on...call me in about an hour, 'kay?"

"'Kay, lo-um...later," Kurt said and quickly hung up. Oh god...did he...love Blaine...?

"Hey, Kurt!" Kurt turned his head to see his other best friend, Mercedes standing behind him. "Come back in! I want one last dance with my man before the night is over!" Kurt grinned and ran inside with Mercedes.

He had plenty of time to figure out on what level he liked Blaine in. But tonight...he just wanted to dance the night away.  
  


* * *

"This is absolutely _unacceptable_ ," Carole spoke with irritation. After all that work...this is what it all led to.

"This psycho threatens my kid's life, and some school board made up of a bunch of people I've never met tells me there's nothing they can do about it?" Kurt sighed and looked down. He just wanted the nightmare to end already...

"Oh, they could do something about it. They just decided not to. No one reported witnessing him being violent, and there's no way to prove that he threatened you with violence. The school board president issued a verbal warning to Karofsky, and that's where we stand." Sue said matter of factly but didn't look like she enjoyed saying those words one bit.

"I can't go back to being terrified all the time. I jump every time a locker slams shut. I flinch whenever I turn the corner. I don't feel safe at this school." That's the truth. Kurt couldn't come back to school, because...who _knows_ what Karofsky would do in retaliation. He'd most likely beat him half to death...

"Kids who bully, for the most part, have been bullied themselves. And I for one don't flatter myself that that behavior can change. Now, this kid Karofsky isn't gonna all of a sudden be nice to you, and I won't stand by unable to do anything about it. Effective noon tomorrow, Figgins is back in charge as I've tendered my resignation as principal in protest. I can't help you behind that desk, but I can be an extra pair of eyes out in those hallways. Someone ought to have your back. Besides, I miss my office. This room smells weird. I can't shake the feeling that I'm inhaling a lot of dead skin."

All of the Hummels sighed in unison. This couldn't be happening. But unfortunately...it was.  
  


* * *

  
"Well, I guess I'll try to enjoy the rest of the day before the terror starts anew." Kurt looked down and just...tried to accept it all. Then looked back at, his now, dad and step-mom. "I'll see you at home." But as Kurt turned to leave, Burt looked at Carole. Who nodded at him.

"Hey, Kurt." Kurt turned at the sound of his father's voice. "Wait up a second. There's something we want to talk to you about."

"W-What is it?" He questioned.

"We don't want you to go through all of this alone, Kurt. After all, you've been through, we'd never expect you to just sit down and give up. So...we have an...alternative." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Carole's statement. But all would become clear in a few moments...  
  


* * *

  
Kurt held back tears as he walked into the choir room. This was gonna be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do. Because, the New Directions, they were like his family. Full of drama, and sometimes irritating. But he knew they'd always be there for him and understand all his decisions in the name of safety.

"Come on, guys. The wedding was great, but we have got to get ready for Sectionals next week. Kurt, good, I want to talk to you about this amazing idea I had for a solo for you at Sectionals." Kurt gulped. This was gonna be harder than he thought...

"Can I make an announcement first?" He received a nod and "yeah" and as Mr. Schue went over to his chair to sit down...Kurt continued. "First, I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding, especially Finn. It's nice to know that I have great friends here as well as a true brother. Which is why it's so hard for me to leave." Mr. Schue looked up as did everyone else. They all had the same collective thought..."What...?"

"What do you mean...leave?" Quinn questioned.

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy… immediately. My parents are using the money they saved up for their honeymoon to pay for the tuition." Shock filled the room. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be losing one of their best performers a few weeks before Sectionals.

"Kurt, you can't leave." Tina pleaded.

"What the hell, dude? How about you talk with me about this first?" Finn stood, obviously upset that his newly crowned step-brother didn't even discuss this with him first. Even though this was a bombshell to Kurt as well. Only learning about it 20 minutes previous of this moment,

"I'm sorry, Finn, but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, so that means I won't be." There was no hope with Karofsky roaming the halls as a free man...

"We can protect you..." Sam suggested.

"Seriously, we can, like, form a perimeter around you like the Secret Service." Puck added.

"Yeah." Finn agreed with both boys.

"The only thing that can really protect me is what they have at Dalton, a zero-tolerance, no-bullying policy. It's enforced." Kurt explained. That's all that could protect him now...

"Um, does this mean that you're going to be competing against us at Sectionals?" Rachel asked Kurt. At this moment, Santana held up her hand to hopefully quiet the small brunette. Mercedes stood, shocked that her best friend didn't even let her know about this first...

"Kurt..." Was all she said. She was still shell-shocked.

Kurt held back tears. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to leave. But this was his only hope in survival...

"Sorry. I have to go..." Kurt cried and walked out...  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
**

Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt walk out of the bathroom. Newly decked out in his new Dalton Academy uniform. "So...how does it feel?" Blaine asked.

"Different. Definitely...different. But...also good. In a way." Blaine nodded. "Wait...there's something missing." Kurt took a Horse Head Brooch out of his bag and put it on his lapel. "There we go...all better." Blaine grinned and lead Kurt to the Warbler's practice room.

"You ready for your first Warbler meeting?" Kurt nodded. This was going to take some time to get used to. But...he knew he would be able to. It was just the same type of coffee with a different flavor. He could do this...

Blaine pushed over the doors and everyone clapped. "Please welcome, our newest Warbler, Kurt Hummel." Wes introduced and the entire room clapped.

Yep...he could do this.  
  


* * *


	4. 2x09: Special Education

**  
  
Special Education   
  
**

* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Kurt breathed in and straightened his tie. Sectionals for the Warblers this week, and Kurt had to try harder than usual to not be nervous. He smiled up in the mirror above his dresser and straightened a pin next to his lapel. He couldn't believe that he was a Warbler. Dalton was such a different environment than McKinley. People were...kinder, here. He felt...kinda special. He wasn't just the local "Gay Kid". He fit in. He _actually_ fits in. For once in his life. And it was nice to have a feeling of welcoming comfort everywhere he turns.

And...it helped that he got to see Blaine every day in French and History. He spent most of his off-time doodling and daydreaming in his notebook. He's made countless sketches of those...beautiful, _piercing_ hazel eyes...Sure, he was nervous to be in a new school, but, as it turns out, his education seemed a lot more fitting. At McKinley, he never felt he was being challenged. Especially in Glee Club. But here, his workload matched his perception of his goals perfectly. He was happy here. And sure he got homesick. Missing his dad, Carole, and Finn. But also Glee too. He just wondered what kind of _Fleetwood Mac_ -esque drama that must be taking place without him. Secret Boyfriends/Girlfriends? Cheating? Unplanned Pregnancies? He couldn't believe that he was missing so much. But...he did have to admit, it was refreshing.

But here at Dalton, he could walk down the halls and get high fives from other students. He breathed deeply as he stood at the double doors of the Warbler's practice room. This was it. His first meeting. He could do this...

Kurt smiled as the double doors were opened by Blaine. And for a brief moment, their eyes met. Kurt silently sucked in a breath as he got a deep glimpse into those hazel wonders. Kurt walked into applause filling up the room. He never felt this welcomed before. He liked it.

"And now let's welcome the newest addition to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel." Wes began. "And our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler, an actual Warbler..." Wes continued.

"Kurt, meet Pavarotti." Blaine introduced Kurt to a small yellow bird who chirped happily inside his bronze cage that was kept neatly on top of a desk, which held three Warblers behind it. Wes, Thad, and David.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891. It's your job to take of him so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him, that bird is your voice." Wes explained in detail.

Kurt smiled and tried to spice up the room with a little anecdote, "Hey I'll bring him to work with me. Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue," Kurt attempted, "It's at the bottom of a coal mine." The room was just filled with cold, grim silence. "That was a joke, I-I don't work at a coal mine..." Kurt explained, but only for Wes's gavel to get everybody's attention.

"Let the council come to order. Today we discuss the setlist for Sectionals." Wes said.

"Council?" Kurt asked curiously.

"We don't have a director. Every year we elect three upperclassmen to lead the group. But don't worry, we all get a say." Blaine explained.

"Oh, fantastic! I have a lot of ideas. Warblers, if I may? Now I can't deny that the Warblers vocals are absolutely dreamy, but I believe our set for Sectionals this year should have a little more showbiz panache. I think we should open with Rio by Duran Duran." Kurt spoke enthusiastically. Chuckles spread throughout the room as Kurt's naivety was revealed.

"The council is responsible for song selection." David attempted to explain.

"But we appreciate your enthusiasm, Kurt." Wes complicated, Kurt's face fell as he realized what a fool he had made of himself. Ok...so this day wasn't going to go as planned. "It'll come in handy one day when you're sitting behind this desk." Kurt simply just nodded and carefully brought himself and Pavoratti's cage to the very back. Blaine could sense his disappointment in himself for jumping the gun too early. He quickly and quietly joined him on the back couch.

"Hey," Kurt turned to the boy who got his attention. "Look...it's ok. My Freshman year, I had the same enthusiasm you have now..." This made Kurt feel a little better. "I ever suggested we do _Toxic_ by Brittany Spears if we ended up qualifying for Sectionals..." This made Blaine laugh. Especially because he didn't expect Blaine to be such a Brittany fan. "Just...keep your head held high and courage in your heart. If you do that...no one can touch you." He patted the blue-eyed boy's shoulder with comfort. "Now let's stop talking before Wes notices we're not paying attention." Another laugh. Maybe this day won't be so hard after all...  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
**

After most everyone had left, Blaine walked up to the Counsel's desk. "Look, guys, I know you don't like ideas being sprung out without notice. I noticed that last year. But...I think you should give Kurt a chance. We don't have to do _Rio_. That's not what I'm saying. But...I'd like you to let him try out. For a solo. He deserves it. After all the hell he's been through recently."

All three boys exchanged looks, and eventually, whispers. Should they trust Blaine with a suggestion? After the boys were done discussing. They looked up at Blaine.

"Ok...but one audition. And one audition only. We're already giving Jeff and Nick auditions too." Wes elaborated.

"And we're not doing this because he's new either. Don't get that idea at all. We're giving him this because he deserves a chance. Maybe even more than the other boys." David continued.

"But don't tell anyone we're going soft..." Thad concluded. Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks, guys...I appreciate it. You won't regret it!" Blaine exclaimed.

"We better not." Wes "threatened".

Blaine grinned once more and went to go find Kurt. He found him walking down the staircase and quickly followed his trail. "Hey, Kurt, wait up!" Blaine shouted. Getting the other boy's attention. "I saw that Glee Club was hard for you today, seeing your idea shot down like that." Blaine gave sympathy.

"It's just a different energy in there. Not better or worse, just something I'll have to get used to." Kurt explained.

"We recognize that and we have a tradition at this school of rewarding a student with a good attitude, so we'd like to invite you to audition for a solo." Kurt paused his steps. Was Blaine being serious right now? A solo audition? For a solo at Sectionals? He mentally pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Thank Gaga!, He wasn't!

"For Sectionals?" Kurt asked, attempting to mask his excitement.

"For Sectionals," Blaine confirmed. "Sing something good." Blaine gave as advice and walked away to get to English as fast as he could. Kurt just stood there overjoyed!

He was getting an audition! For a solo at Sectionals! This was one of the best days of his life already...  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

Rachel sighed as she solemnly played the piano. Not only was she not getting a solo at Sectionals. She wasn't even getting a duet. Or...anything to stand out. Turns out that the soloist has officially become the swayer. And she didn't like it. Not at all. Not one bit.

"Hey, Rachel! I've been looking for you." Kurt rushed in and exclaimed. This made Rachel look up in shock. What was Kurt doing here? Was he here to spy like he did at Dalton a few weeks previous?

"No don't bother spying on me to get a leg up because the only solos that I'm getting for Sectionals are in my mind." Kurt stopped in his steps. This wasn't the usual energetic Rachel that he knew, and...tolerated.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me. I've been sitting in my car for over an hour waiting for Karofsky to make a _Mickie D_ 's run. I've been invited to audition for a solo." This made Rachel look up once more.

"Why should I help you?, I mean you're our competition now..." Rachel questioned. Was he seriously mad?!

"Because even though we hate each other, we've had our moments. And I could use your expertise. And no one knows how to kill a ballad quite like you. You are as brilliant and talented as you are irritating." Kurt explained. Ok. That made sense.

"Considering that this might be my only chance to sing for a little while, I'll give you a couple tips." Rachel stood next to Kurt. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I've settled on Celine Dion's classic, My Heart Will Go On _._ " Kurt gave as he set his boombox on top of the piano Rachel was previously playing.

"Oh no, no no no..." Rachel spoke. He couldn't do something so...so... _cliché_. He needed something with...emotion. Something that brought tears to his eyes as he sang it. And My Heart Will Go On was not gonna cut it. Even though she applauded him for being so ambitious.

"No...?" Kurt questioned.

"Listen, you need something much more personal than that. I mean, this is about you. Do you ever fantasize about your own funeral?" All Kurt could think at this moment was... _"Is this girl..._ serious _?"_

"No…" Kurt said simply. Who in their right mind would be that dark and deluded? He then realized who he was talking to...

"I do. Finn throwing himself into the grave out of grief and all of the heartfelt speeches and the regrets!" Rachel elaborated loudly. Ok...this girl was insane.

"That's insane." Kurt's words just spoke for themselves.

"Clearly...no one in the Glee club appreciates me so is it so wrong for me to fantasize about them finally realizing how amazing I am, but it being too late?! And there's only one song that expresses those feelings." Rachel looked through his boom box to see if her idea was in here. "I'm sure that it's in here somewhere..." She clicked play. With only the first few notes, Kurt already knew what it was. And knew it by heart.

"Oh." He gave a short smile to her.  
  


* * *

  
"Attention!" Wes banged his gavel. "Warbler Blaine Anderson has the floor." All eyes turned to Blaine.

"Ok, everyone. Here is our third and final solo audition for Sectionals," Jeff auditioned with Elton John's _Rocket Man_ and Nick auditioned with Peter Gabriel's _In Your Eyes_. Well, Kurt was about to blow both of their auditions straight out of the water! "Now, hold your applause, because here's...Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled and turned on his boom box and music flooded the room and swelled in brilliant orchestration. This was Kurt's moment. He could _do_ this.

  
_"It won't be easy; you'll think it's strange...  
_ _When I try to explain,  
How I feel_

_That I still need your love,  
After all that I've done."  
  
_

Kurt made his way over to the window. He glanced outside as he focused on the song and his overall performance. He needed to impress the Council. And the only way to do that is to sing out, and clearly. He needed this to be...perfect. He wanted that solo. He _needed_ that solo. And he was gonna get it...

_  
"You won't believe me,  
All you will see is the girl you once knew._

_Although she's dressed up to the nines..._

_At sixes and sevens with you."  
  
_

All eyes were on him. The pressure was on. But...he could handle this. He had sung in front of people before. And he was confident in his abilities. He just had to make sure his confidence could show through his singing. Especially because he was trying to impress not only the council and the entire assembly of the Warblers. But mostly Blaine. This was the first time Blaine has ever heard him sing. He had to make it count...

_  
"I had to let it happen; I had to change  
_ _Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
_ _Looking out of the window; staying out of the sun..."  
  
_

Kurt turned to the room of boys. Eyes full of hope in himself. He was doing it. Singing in front of one of the more sophisticated group of boys he had ever seen...He was pulling this off. But one mistake could ruin this entire performance. He just had to stay strong and hope his nerves didn't show through...

_  
"So I chose freedom; running around trying everything new  
_ _But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it to..."  
  
_

* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

_"Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you..."  
  
_

Blaine was so proud of the boy who was singing his heart out in front of a room of easily judgmental but ultimately accepting boys. He didn't know what it was, but when Kurt sang...it's like nothing else existed. It was just filling up the room. Blaine felt hypnotized.  
  
  


_"All through my wild days,  
_ _My mad existence..._

_I kept my promise  
_ _Don't keep your distance..."  
  
  
_

For a brief moment, Kurt and Blaine's eyes met. Blaine nodded and gave the Countertenor an encouraging smile. He sang with beautiful intensity and passion. In such a way he hadn't heard in a long time. But was welcomed.  
  


_"_ _Don't cry for me Argentina..."  
  
_

As Kurt lifted his arms to the music, Blaine knew this was something that could easily cost him this entire audition. And so he subtly gave Kurt the signal to lower them. Guessing he saw it, even while caught up in the moment, Kurt lowered them. Blaine mentally hoped that the Warblers didn't take these theatrics into an account when judging the entire performance. Kurt was probably used to an environment where these expressions were encouraged. But, unfortunately, at Dalton...the Warblers expected their professionalism. But he hoped they just saw this as...a happy accident. Even though his better judgment knew that was not likely to be the case...  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
  
**

_"The truth is I never left you;  
_ _All through my wild days,  
_ _My mad existence..._

_I kept my promise,  
_ _Don't keep your distance..."  
  
  
_

Kurt sang with his entire heart out. Hoping that the desperation in his voice helped give it character and depth. To show that he was ready for this. That he had dreamed of this moment for a long time. Hopefully, none of this backfired on him...

_  
  
"Have I said too much?  
_ _There's nothing more I can think of  
To say to you_

_But all you have to do is look at me to know  
_ _That every word is...  
True..."  
  
  
_

* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

Even though Blaine's instructions to lower his arms earlier. Kurt just felt that this song needed some last-minute flair. Blaine hoped this didn't hurt his chances...

"Ok...we have heard three fabulous performances over the last few hours. Now, if Jeff, Nick, And Kurt would make their way to the hall, so we can vote." Wes nodded to the three Warblers who took their places outside the Practice Room. "Ok...voting is in session." Wes made official with the bang of a gavel.

"All in favor of Jeffery Sterling moving on..."

How voting worked is that a performer had to have at least 6 votes to move onto a final audition. Including at least one council member. If no one got any votes of that many, then the solo would go to the lead soloist of that year. If the auditionees failed at a callback, the same would happen.

8 out of the current 12 Warblers, that patiently sat in the room for the verdict, raised their hand. Including two council members, David and Thad.

"All in favor of Nickolas Duval moving on...?"

10 out of 12 raised their hands this time. But only one council member raised their hand this time. And that was Wes.

"Ok, wow. All in favor of Kurt Hummel moving on...?"

The room was stricken with hushed discussion before dead silence. Only one Warbler raised his hand this time. And it...was Blaine.

"Ok. By Warbler decree, it has been decided." Wes banged his gavel in confirmation. "Warbler Blaine, will you go give the news to our lucky callback-ees?" Blaine nodded solemnly and got up and headed out the doors.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

"So how many times have you guys auditioned?" Kurt quizzed. He wanted to get a good idea of his competition. Even if the overall voting wasn't left in his hands.

"Three." Nick gave. Looking utterly nervous.

"Six." Jeff then gave.

They were both looking forward to singing on the stage at Sectionals as soloists. And...it was a pressure-filled discussion as it was made light that they were going against each other. As best friends...

Kurt whistled, impressed. He hoped he stood a chance against these two...

All three boys simultaneously looked up as Blaine walked out to greet them with their results. Blaine hid his grimness of the truth as he delivered the news.

"Hey, guys. Nick, Jeff, congrats you're moving on." The two boys hugged, or rather...embraced each other in congratulation towards each other, and happiness as separate. The boys walked into the practice room as Kurt just sat there. Trying to make sure the tears that threatened to spill, didn't. He just simply asked, "Any sage advice?" He did need some after all...

"Don't try so hard next time." Wow...that gave Kurt a large thump in his chest.

"I didn't realize that caring was frowned upon..." Kurt spoke sadly.

"I don't know how it worked at your old school, but did you notice that we all wear uniforms around here?" Kurt's eyes wandered a bit to boys that walked behind Blaine. Cementing his point, "It's about being part of the team." Blaine explained.

"I guess I'm just used to having to scream to get noticed." Kurt's battle with the tears was a brutal defeat. As they spilled down his cheeks. Kurt would always have to try _so hard_ to be able to get any chances at all. But, as it turns out, this was a futile effort.

"You're not gonna make it as a Warbler if all you care about is getting noticed." Blaine gave calmly. Even though he felt bad for the other boy.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Kurt had to just realize that Dalton wasn't McKinley. The rules were different here. He just would have to learn and accept it...

"I know it's gonna take some getting used to but you'll fit in soon enough. I promise." Kurt smiled as Blaine sat next to him. "And if it makes you feel any better...I voted for you. Even if nobody else did."

"You did that for me?" With a simple nod, Kurt hugged the other boy. He couldn't ask for a better best friend right now. Sure, he missed Mercedes. But they were best friends on an entirely different level than him and Blaine. He still cared for her.

But she understood he needed a guy best friend as well.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
**

Blaine breathed deep. For the first time, he was about to sing a solo on a Sectionals stage. He was so excited. So...oddly nervous. But he could do this.

He walked into the Buckeye Civic Auditorium. The Warblers were going to kick _ass!_ Surprisingly, he saw Kurt had already made it.

Talking to Mercedes, he walked up to them. He needed to get rid of the ache of his nerves that was spreading across his body like a virus. The girl turned her head and smiled when she saw him approach. He didn't hear what she whispered to Kurt. But, whatever it was, it made him _smile._

"Hey, Mercedes!" Blaine grinned.

"Oh god...I've missed you so much, boo!" Mercedes said cheekily as she playfully patted his cheek. Blaine felt this wasn't his area to invade, so he slowly started to back off. "Don't even," Mercedes said. Blaine stopped in his tracks and Mercedes hugged him too.

"Oh my goodness...I'm so excited to see you guys perform! Even though we're gonna kick your butts!" The two boys laughed at this and shared a glance. Kurt looked over and saw Rachel. The girl looked like she needed some major comforting.

"I'll be right back, ok guys?" Blaine and Mercedes both nodded and went on to talk about the competition.  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

"Then go down to 7-11 get some. I need raisinettes!" Rachel yelled brashly. Clearly annoyed by something.

"Carb loading?" Kurt questioned, to only get an annoyed glance.

"Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place and she won't go on unless she gets her _damn candy!"_ She sighed then went to cool down, "She's a warm body. Hey did you uh, get your solo?" Kurt shook his head.

"Sadly no." This shocked the girl.

"Oh wow, if you didn't get a solo then they must be really good. We are doomed. Sorry, that was selfish. What I meant to say was, wow that really sucks, I'm sure you were really good." He smiled lightly.

"I was. I mean, I think I was. Being in the Warblers has really made me question everything I thought about myself." She gave a sympathetic look in return.

"Yeah… what has become of us, Kurt?" She questioned. "So, do you miss us?" He nodded and smiled.

"I do. Being a Warbler is great but I don't think they appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did. And I can't help but think that I let you guys down."

"It's your life, Kurt. You weren't safe at McKinley anymore and we all get it." Kurt smiled again.

"How come you were never this nice to me when I was your teammate?" He teased.

"Because you were my only real competition." Rachel pointed out.

"True." They both laughed and gave a hug. An actual, friendly hug. "So how's Finn? I feel bad, I haven't spoken to him since the wedding."

"So how's Finn? I feel bad, I haven't spoken to him since the wedding." Rachel spoke somberly. A dinging signaled them to get to their seats.

"Wait, you didn't know about that?" Rachel just sighed.

"Kurt, they're calling places..." Blaine gave, getting the other boy's attention. "Hey." He said to Rachel.

"Thanks again, Rachel..." Kurt thanks and walked away with Blaine...  
  


* * *

  
The boys made their way to their seats. Kurt smiling as he walked and waved at the New Directions. He got fairly mixed reactions. He just simply sighed and sat in his seat.

"Hey, you ok?" He turned his head to Blaine and just smiled.

"Yeah..." Kurt quietly gave as he watched The Hipster's cover of The Living Years. Near the end, the Warblers head up to the side of the stage. "Are you nervous?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stopped mid-place on the stairs. "A little, y' know?" Applause filled the auditorium. "C'mon. Let's take our places..."  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
**

_  
"And now, for our second performance of the program: from Dalton Academy in Westerville..."_ The Warblers filled the steps as they walked onto the stage. With a quick glimpse, Blaine gave Kurt a "good luck" smile and wink. "...the Warblers!" The curtain rose and their performance began. This was in.  
  
  


_"He-ey, he-e-e-e-ey, he-e-e-e-ey (Tonight)  
(He-ey) He-ey  
(He-ey) He-e-e-e-ey  
(He-e-e-e-ey) He-e-e-e-ey  
_ _Your lipstick stains  
On the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind (Let you blow my mind)..."  
  
_

_  
  
_Blaine made a mind-blown gesture to Kurt on that last line. Both boys smiled as they continued singing.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Kurt smiled nervously as he sang. He simply followed Blaine's energetic lead. All of the movements of the Warblers. This was all new to him. The feeling of being in an _actual_ group. And not just a bunch of people in the same Glee Club. At least, that's how the New Directions felt like sometimes. But...Kurt also felt like he was losing his identity. Feeling he was just becoming another face in the crowd. He wanted to stand out. But, maybe he could still find a way to make that happen...  
  
  


_"Your sweet moonbeam (Sweet moonbeam)  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
  
I knew when we collided  
You're the one I have decided,  
Who's one of my kind (One of my kind)_ _"_

_  
  
_

Kurt would constantly look at Blaine, making eye contact. Begging with eyes, pleading: _"What should I_ do?!". His nerves springing out more than usual. But...after a while, Kurt started gaining confidence. The rush to being on stage returned to him and he felt himself getting less nervous with every lyric. This was happening. This was actually _happening._ And it felt... _amazing.  
  
  
_

_"Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo  
  
The way you move ain't fair, you know.  
Hey, soul sister.  
  
I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight_ _,  
  
(He-ey) He-ey  
(He-ey) He-e-e-e-ey  
(He-e-e-e-ey) He-e-e-e-ey,"  
  
  
_

Kurt caught Rachel in the audience, encouraging him to grin by mouth "Smile!" and gesturing to the edge of her lips. So he did as told. And, it honestly made him feel a lot better. He started dancing with more energy and getting into the performance more. He started having a lot more fun. He couldn't believe he was here on stage. Having the absolute time of his life!  
  
  


_"Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
  
Hey, soul sister,  
  
I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight.  
  
The way you can cut a rug.  
Watching you's the only drug I need.  
  
So, "gangster",   
I'm so thug.  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of, _

_  
  
_

As the Warblers danced nsync-ly around the stage, Kurt watched the audience and smiled as he saw Mercedes and Finn. Two of the most important people in his life. He looked up and saw his dad walking down the aisle. His dad had made it. To watch him perform. Even if he was a little late, or coming back from getting a snack or finishing in the bathroom. He was here nonetheless.  
  


_"_ _You see.,  
I can be myself now, finally.  
  
In fact, there's nothing I can't be (Nothing I can't be)  
I want the world to see you be with me._

_Hey soul sister  
_ _Ain't that mister mister  
_ _On the radio, stereo  
_ _The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister  
_ _I don't wanna miss a single thing you do  
_ _Tonight."  
  
_

The performance concluded and they got a standing ovation. Kurt had never felt prouder of himself. Especially as he saw his dad and Carole rise from their seats, applauding. He tried not tearing up. Because this was a moment he never knew that he wanted. As they retreated from the stage and as the intermission took place, Kurt wandered near the bathrooms and concession stand. Searching for anyone. Whether it was from New Directions or family. Or both.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned and all still existing nerves melted away as he saw dad and leaped into his arms. "I'm so proud of you, Kid." And let him go. "That was some serious singin'..." Kurt lightly chuckled and saw Blaine awkwardly shift from foot to foot behind Burt and Carole. "Dad, Carole...this is Blaine." Both elder Hummels turned to see the ravened-haired boy. "He's a friend from Dalton. He helped me start standing up to Karofsky." This made Blaine blush as he reached out for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you both," Blaine spoke as they shook hands. "Kurt means a lot to me. Especially because...I know, what it's like to, be bullied badly that you feel no other comfort than to leave. But...don't get me wrong, Kurt is the bravest person I've met." Kurt teared up. "He's special." Kurt lightly laughed.

"Well um...we should head back to our seats so we don't miss the New Directions performance. I'll see you after the show." Blaine walked away but Kurt was stopped by Burt.

"So is he, like...your...boyfriend?" Burt asked carefully. Never really knowing how to ask a question like this.

"Oh...no." Kurt stuttered. "I gotta go." And followed Blaine.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
**

_"And now, this year's head judge, associate director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles, Mister Pete Sznowski..."_

All three show choirs were gathered on stage. All just waiting in anticipation to hear the results...

"Thank you, and thank you to all the groups who performed here today, we all had a serious, good time. You know what else, is a serious good time? Taking two minutes to save a life by filling out an organ donor card, because it's never too late, to donate." Pete suggested pointedly. "Drumroll, please. In third place," Pete opened the envelope that was given to him, "the Hipsters!" The applause was spread out as a lady accepted the award and the Hipsters made their way off the stage.  
  
The Warblers and the New Directions being the only ones to know accompany the stage beside Pete. "Thank you, drive carefully. And now, the winner of this year's west-central Sectionals is… it's a tie. Congratulations! You're all going to the Regionals!"

Cheers erupted on the stage as all of the Warblers embraced in happiness. Kurt couldn't believe this was happening!

"Congratulations," Blaine spoke to Mr. Schue as they shook hands.

"Hey, nice work, see you at Regionals."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Got your text, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, concerned. As he made his way into the sitting room where Kurt sat, staring at Pav's cage.

"It's Pavarotti," Kurt gave nervously and quickly with concern as well. "I think he's sick. I'm taking good care of him, but he won't sing and he's losing his feathers." Blaine leaned in an examined the bird closely.

"Oh, he's just molting," Blaine concluded, reassuringly. Kurt sighed in relief. "He's growing a new coat of feathers, so his body has to shut down a little." Kurt felt like an idiot. "But don't worry about it," Blaine added. "He's got food, water. He seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time." Blaine finished.

Now that Kurt had calmed down, Blaine lightly patted his shoulder. "Don't forget, Warbler practice tonight at five." Kurt nodded and lightly smiled. Blaine leaned against Kurt's shoulder teasingly. "Regionals, here we come!"

Blaine got up and left. Yep...Kurt was head over heels.


	5. 2x10: A Very Glee Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I know it's not Christmas season yet. But I just figured I'd update this story with the next few episodes/chapters. I'm trying to get caught up. Especially since I start online college courses soon. So I hope you enjoy A Very Glee Christmas! :)

** A Very Glee Christmas  
  
**

* * *

** Kurt  
  
**

Kurt was currently furiously studying for his History midterm. If he had to read one more story about some stuffy, upper-upper-class Victorian, European Royalty one more time...he'd pull his hair out. Thankfully, his in-depth about the Roman Empire was interrupted by a soft thump. He looked up and saw Blaine place a boombox on a table.

"Hey," Blaine spoke with a light smile. Kurt's pressured situation slowly melting away.

"You scared me," Kurt admitted with a slightly shaky and nervous voice. Blaine smiled, slightly please at this.

"Good," Blaine spoke playfully, "Because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard."

Kurt looked over curiously then back at Blaine, "What's with the boom box?" he asked.

"I need you to sing with me," Blaine admitted. "Well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing Baby It's Cold Outside in the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular!" Blaine spoke rather dramatically. Gesturing his hands for emphasis on his nervousness and excitement.

"Ah," Kurt smiled. "A personal favorite. Too bad they'd never let us sing it together." Kurt spoke softly. Blaine gave him a look, so Kurt clarified. "I mean," Kurt nervously spoke at Blaine's narrowed eyes, "as two... artists." Blaine nodded and offered an "Mmm".

"So, you gonna help me out here?" Blaine asked.

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne!" Kurt spoke desperately. Wanting any excuse to get him a break from studying.

"Very good, then!" Blaine gave brightly and walked over and turned the boom box on. The room swirling with the instrumentation of the song.  
  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
  
**

_"_ _I really can't stay - But, baby, it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away – But, baby, it's cold outside  
_

_This evening has been – Been hoping that you'd drop-in  
_

_So very nice – I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice."  
  
  
_

Blaine reached over to Kurt but then pulled away. Slightly shivering to help add and sell the performance. Light theatrics to spice up the classic Christmas tune. Blaine gave light flirtations as he sang. Lightly puckering his lips and giving puppy dog eyes.  
  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

It took everything in Kurt's willpower to not reach over and pull Blaine into a deep passionate kiss. Giving as much passion back as Blaine was throwing out.

_  
  
"My mother will start to worry – Beautiful what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor – Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry – Beautiful please don't hurry_

_But maybe just half a drink more – Put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think – Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? – No cabs to be had out there."  
  
  
_

Kurt stared wondrously into Blaine's eyes. Falling deeper and faster in love with him with each line. He couldn't help but swoon as Blaine's voice sang out harmoniously to the beautiful, swirling rhythm. They walked around the room, giving cutesy glances at each other as they sang.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
  
** _  
"I wish I knew how – Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell – I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no no no sir – Mind if I move in closer?"  
  
  
_

The two boys sat on top of one of the two leather couches in the room. Blaine scooting close to Kurt as he sang. Squeezing against the taller boy. Singing with wonder, and giving looks and motions to match. Kurt stared in wonderment and looked into the other boy's eyes. Blaine was the first gay boy that he met. And he was making it hard to not keep falling deeply in love. With each breath. Each word that's sung. It was impossible not to merely blush when Blaine glanced at him.

_  
  
_ _"I wish I knew how – Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell – I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no no no sir – Mind if I move in closer?"  
  
  
_

The two boys moved over to the piano in the room, that was placed right next to the fireplace. Which, was glowing and crackling with passion. Blaine kept with his puppy dog eyes big and bright. Making Kurt giggle as he sang.

_  
  
"_ _I've got to get home – But, baby, you'd freeze out there_

_Say, lend me a coat? – It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand – I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see – How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow – Think of my lifelong sorrow..."  
  
  
_

Kurt smiled as Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and he leaned against the back of the other leather couch that sat in the room.

_  
  
"At least it will be plenty implied – If you got pneumonia and died."  
  
  
_

Blaine leaned against the opposite side of the couch and leaned into Kurt. Kurt looking up at him with doe eyes. Imagining what the other boy's lips felt like...and tasted like. They were probably soft. With a fresh fruit or minty taste to them. Images of Blaine clouded Kurt's brain as he sang. Kurt kept resisting his urges. He and Blaine were friends. Yeah...friends. He didn't want to ruin this moment. Sure...this was a very romantic and flirtatious song, but he was just helping Blaine rehearse.

_  
  
_ _"I really can't stay – Get over that holdout..."  
  
  
_

Blaine offered Kurt a seat on the couch. Kurt bashfully looked down in decline. So Blaine tried again, and Kurt obliged. They sat down one after each other.

_  
  
"_ _Oh, baby, it's cold outside..."  
  
  
_

The song ended and the boys grinned at each other. As they were squeezed against each other on the couch. Kurt smiled and let his eyes linger into Blaine's. The looked down as his cheeks began to heat and a blush started to crawl up his face slowly. Blaine doing the same.  
  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

"I think you're ready," Kurt gave confidently. Blaine smiled and nodded in appreciation. The audience would swoon if Blaine sang like that. With his voice as dreamy as ever. And his motions made his heart thump happily in his chest. He just wanted to pull the raven-haired boy close and press his lips against his own. Melting deep into a kiss. Emotions swirling around him. Kurt just wished he could feel Blaine in a more...platonic fashion.

"Well," Blaine sighed, standing up, "for the record, you are much better than that girl's gonna be." Kurt blushed more as Blaine exited the room. Blaine gave a soft "hi" to a man walking in. Kurt looked up and saw the man said Hi in return. Joy filling him, he grinned as he stood up!

"Mr. Schuester!" Kurt grinned as he hugged his former teacher. He hadn't seen anyone from McKinley since Sectionals. And even though he was still riding the high of their tied victory...he still missed his friends dearly.

"Good to see you, Kurt!" Mr. Schue gave warmly. The older man motioned to the door Blaine had exited out of. "Someone special...?" He asked hopefully. Knowing how much Kurt wanted someone he could feel close to. Feel loved by. Too bad his prediction wasn't true...

"No," Kurt returned slightly somberly, "just a friend. But, on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay." Kurt spoke with glee. Hopefully, his dreams about Blaine would come true one day. "I call that progress!" Teased with hope. Will just smiled at the hopeful teenage boy.

"How're you doing?" Will asked. Hoping he felt safer than how he did when he was at McKinley.

"Classes are harder but the kids are kinder..." Kurt admitted. His homesickness shining through. "But I miss you guys a lot, though." Mr. Schue smiled at the sentiment. Feeling the same way. "So what brings you here?" Kurt asked. "Are you looking at teaching in a place where pencils aren't primarily used as weapons?" Kurt offered with humor.

Oh, no...the truth was way more embarrassing. "Actually, I need a little holiday help. I don't know if you know this, but I am really bad at Christmas shopping. I once gave Terri jumper cables a few Christmases ago..." Kurt whistled in awkwardness. "This year I drew Sue in the office pool Secret Santa," _"Ok,"_ Kurt thought, _"This was gonna be a challenge..."_ "...and, I tell ya, I can't think of anything good. And you are so great at shopping I thought I'd..." Will trailed off as Kurt grinned brightly as a lightbulb went off in his head.

"I have the perfect idea!" Kurt gave brightly. "But we'd have to go to someplace that sells tracksuits. Like...a Bass Pro Shop of some kind..." Kurt trailed off this time. "If I can say one thing about Sue Sylvester...is she is consistent. In attitude and, uh...her... _limited_ , sense of style. And I know one other thing." Will looked curious at this. "She hates the winter weather. She once told me to "Haul my jiggly gay ass inside because it was getting to be less than 70° outside!"..." Kurt stated. "So...if I can...maybe...in a way, make her Christmas...a little more...jolly. And less threatening to the Glee Club, hopefully. Get her...like a seasonal tracksuit! With like...a fur-lined hood. That way she'll be less grumpy, and hopefully not yell at the Cheerios as much as they prepare for Nationals this year...But...it has to be faux fur. Nothing authentically REAL..." Kurt explained and specified.

Mr. Schue was impressed. He would've never thought of that. "And...if I _may_ ask, what was on your Christmas list for Miss Sylvester before you came crawling for my advice?" Kurt asked, waiting to cringe.

"Uh...a...uh-a dog...robot." Kurt sighed, "And uh-a soul." Will stumbled with embarrassment.

"Too bad the second one is on backorder...well, the shopping fairy is done assisting you, now. Now I have to get back to studying Russian overlords..." This made Mr. Schue laugh. "I'm sorry my by absence was so sudden of a change...I just couldn't-"

"No...it's ok. You needed to get to a place where you felt safe." Kurt smiled. "But don't expect us to hold back at Regionals..." And then he laughed.

"I wouldn't think any less of you. So what is it? Another Journey number...?" Kurt guessed with curiosity.

"Y'know...I still haven't figured it out yet. But you definitely won't be the first person I tell..." Kurt smiled and they hugged one last time before Will left. Yep...Kurt was homesick...  
  
"Well I should," He let go, "Probably get back to my dorm. I still have to figure out what the boy I like for Christmas." Will smiled as he goes on, "I...honestly think he might be the one. Though, my constant hints only get responded with obliviousness...But he's really cute, and charming, and sweet." Kurt couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he rambled. "Anyway, you should probably be heading back to Lima. It is an hour and a half drive from there to here...It was nice seeing my favorite teacher again."  
  
"It was nice seeing you again too, Kurt. I'm glad you're safer here. Though we do miss you at McKinley." They shared one last hug.  
  
"And I miss you guys too." He started to walk off but turns, "Oh, and don't let Coach Sylvester frighten you too much. She's got a soft side...it's just hiding behind that Iron Lady exterior." Will laughs to himself as Kurt continued walking away.  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine  
  
**

Blaine was struggling. Like...really struggling. Kurt was the most...unique and fashionable boy that he had ever met. He somehow found a way to pull off the restrictive Dalton uniforms. Especially with all of the added pins that he would decorate his pockets and lapels with. But for the life of him...he couldn't think of what to get him. Sure, the obvious choice was a decorative scarf for the holidays or a Christmas pin. But...Blaine didn't want to get Kurt something seasonal. He wanted to get Kurt something he could wear (or use) all year round. And not restrict him from having one time of the year. And he didn't want it to be timely either. He didn't want it to be "So last year..." come next December. So...Blaine had no other choice...He had to have an emergency call.

"Mercedes?" Blaine spoke nervously as he paced throughout his room.

"Blaine? Hey boy...what's up?" Mercedes spoke calmly. Unlike the nervous-wreck on the other end of the line.

"Um...ok, so Christmas is in a few days and," Blaine decided it was now or never to release his embarrassment now rather than later. "I have no idea what to get Kurt! I mean...he's so...unique, and original. That's one of his best qualities...what do you get a boy like that?!" Blaine spoke in a rush. Trying to not sound so overdramatic...and failing.

"Ok...look, calm down for one." Blaine nodded and sat on his bed. "Ok...now, for two...what does Kurt like?" Blaine deeply closed his eyes...letting his mind drift.

"Wicked," Blaine spoke in a hushed voice.

"There you go...get him something Wicked related. Now I gotta go...I'm dealing with family melodrama. Oh and Blaine?" Blaine opened his eyes again. "Merry Christmas." Blaine smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine replied and hung up. Ok...he could do this...  
  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

Kurt groaned as he flopped on his bed. How was this so...hard? It was just...Blaine, right? What did Blaine...like? Well...he liked sports. He liked music. He loved the Top 40 radio stations. So then...why couldn't think of anything. Kurt groaned into his pillow. Until he looked up and saw his roommate, Trent walked in. "Hey, Trent..."

"So what's today's groaning session about?" Trent teased as he sat on his bed.

"I don't know what to get Blaine for Christmas...he's just. So...PERFECT...and-"

"You want to give him something that will live up to his "rich boy" expectations?" Trent concluded in a guess. Kurt nodded miserably at the statement and looked over at Trent as he continued. "Look...if I know Blaine, then he hates fancy gifts," Kurt looked up. "All he wants...is to be treated like the rest of us. Not like a golden calf. Or some special prizefighter. He just wants to be normal. Especially with how he was bullied..." Kurt nodded and continued to listen. "So...if I was you, I'd get him something from the heart. Double brownie points if you make it yourself. Just...think about what he likes." Kurt sighed and sat up. "But...I will give you one hint," Kurt looked up at the taller boy one last time as he got out of his bed. "He's a Hufflepuff."  
**  
**

* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
**

Blaine searched all night long. Looking for anything Wicked related that could make it to Dalton before the 25th of December. But no amount of extra-paid Amazon shipping could get Blaine what he wanted in time. An autographed poster of Wicked. With all of the original cast's John Hancocks spread all over in silver sharpie.

Blaine groaned once more as he racked his brain of what else he could get him. Well, Kurt already had every moisturizing cream ever created. He had all the fashionable clothes in the world. So much that even Coco Chanel and Gianni Versace might even want a peak. He every Broadway musical ever on CD _and_ vinyl. Why did this boy have to have...everything?!

But than...it came to him. What was the one thing that Kurt and him shared? Besides a love for musical theatre, of course. That word. That word that Blaine was working up right now to create the perfect Christmas gift and memory. It looked like Lady Luck was on his side tonight. And so...was courage.  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

Kurt squealed in delight as he looked down at his masterpiece. He felt the material and it was absolutely...perfect. Today was the day that all the boys left for Christmas break. And Kurt had just finished knitting Blaine's gift. A Yellow and Black Hufflepuff scarf. But...he also added something special. After the last Warbler practice of the year before the break, Kurt went to the Lima Bean. He picked one of those reusable member cups (Which was 15 bucks by the way!, But _SO_ worth it!) and was currently placing the scarf inside it, carefully. There was a knock. Kurt grinned and bounced to the door. Grinning more as he saw the hazel-eyed boy of his dreams was standing at the other side.

"Hey! Come in!" Blaine did, holding a decorative box behind his back. "Watcha have there...?" Kurt teased.

"Ok, this ain't no Secret Santa. Let's get this over with...because my parents will be here in 10 minutes. We're visiting my brother for Christmas this year." Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Well...close your eyes!" Kurt teased one last time. Blaine laughed as he did. "Hold out your hands." Blaine did. Kurt places the cup in his hands. "And...OPEN!" Blaine opened his eyes and gasped.

"Wow...Kurt-I...I don't know what to say..." Blaine spoke with shock.

"Open the cup...there's something special inside!" Blaine smiled and did as told. "Do you like it...?"

"Is this...a Hufflepuff scarf...Kurt...but I never told-" Blaine looked at Kurt, tears in his eyes.

"Blaine...you're-you're crying..." Kurt said, only to get a tight hug in response.

"Thank you so much...Oh! Um...here's your gift." Blaine handed out the box. "I-uh...hope you like it." Kurt smiled and opened the box, only to be astonished by what was inside. "You showed me the little...Courage collage you made out of old magazines. That you put under the picture of me I gave you as to remind me I'll always be there..." Kurt teared up this time. "So...I thought I'd try my very own version."

The collage featured images and letters cut out from old Thunderclaps that Blaine most likely found online. They were colored and decorated. There were even some pictures from old Dalton Harmonizers, which are Dalton's Yearbooks. He probably printed those off the school website. Kurt teared and let his fingers trace around the letters. "There's...even a few old pictures of me and the Warblers. To remind you that...no matter what...we'll always be here. And you will always be a Warbler." Kurt smiled and gave him a tight, friendly hug.

"I love it..." Kurt let go. This is definitely going to be hung up in my room when I get home..." They hugged one last time until a loud honk was heard from outside.

"That's my ride...I'll see you when I get back! But you can definitely Skype or call me anytime you want. And make sure to tell all of your friends and family that I say hi and Merry Christmas." One last hug and Blaine made his way out the door...

"I will," Kurt said softly. "And Blaine...?" The shorter boy turned. _"I love you..."_ "I'll miss you...Merry Christmas." Blaine smiled as he shouldered his overnight bag.

"I'll miss you too. Merry Christmas."

Kurt smiled as the other boy made his way out. He just wished he could be able to say it...  
  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine **

It was now New Year's and Blaine's family sat comfortably in front of Cooper's television set in the living room. Cooper's girlfriend, Jennifer, cuddled close to his side. They all smiled brightly as Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve, waiting in anticipation for the ball to drop. Blaine's phone buzzed as Justin Bieber's dreadful performance was drawing to a close. He looked down sneakily and smiled as he saw Kurt's name flash on his screen. "I'll be back guys, I gotta take this..." His family just all drowned an "ok" in unison. Not paying attention to anything that wasn't on the 65" TV screen. Blaine rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. Clicking answer as he did.

"Hey, B!" Blaine smiled at the cute nickname. "Happy New Year's!" He gave brightly.

"Hey, K!" Kurt giggled at this. "Happy New Year's! Anyone making out in front of your TV yet?" Blaine asked.

"No...I'm up in my room, anyway. Not paying attention to what everyone's doing downstairs. I know Finn is out, looking for someone to smack his lips against since he and Rachel broke up..." Kurt gave, slightly sadly.

"Didn't need that visual." Blaine shivered. "Yeah...my brother and his girlfriend have seemingly become surgically attached to the lips ever since he proposed." Blaine groaned.

"I didn't need _THAT_ visual." Kurt teased. "I wish you were here...I miss you," Kurt said even more sadly.

"I miss you too. Hey! How about I log onto Skype and we can have a New Year's friend date!" Blaine offered.

"I'd like that. I'll log in right now." Kurt set his phone down and dragged his laptop out from under his bed and typed his info in. "Ok...I'm green. See you soon." Kurt hung up and waited in anticipation. Kurt beamed as Blaine popped up on his laptop screen.  
  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
  
**

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed. Excited to see his best friend's face again. "How have you been?! Lonely...I bet. I wish you had a boy to kiss tonight. To make you feel special." Kurt nodded solemnly. 

"Yeah...I wish that too..." Kurt said. _"And I wish he was you..."_ Kurt thought to himself. "Bet you wish you had the same thing..." Blaine nodded.

"Well...if we can't have anyone to kiss..." Kurt leaned in on the edge of his seat, hoping Blaine was going to say what he hoped was gonna say. "Maybe we can...be there for each other..." _"Oh...that's not what I was hoping..."_ Kurt thought.

"Sure...I'd love that!" Kurt placed on a convincing plastic grin. Wishing they were something more...

As the clock struck midnight, Kurt smiled. "Happy New Year...from here at least."

"Happy New Year...from there at least."

Kurt giggled at Blaine's joke. They kept talking until Blaine's New Year and then they both logged off. Kurt dreamed about being there. Kissing Blaine in front of a fireplace. Even if the warmness of California was heated, there was nothing like a crackling fireplace. Kurt smiled in his dream. Wishing it was a reality.  
  



	6. 2x11: The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**  
  
The Sue Sylvester Shuffle  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
**

Kurt bounced at the door of The Lima Bean on the balls of his feet. He hasn't seen Blaine in 2 and ½ weeks. He wondered in his day-dreaming, head over heels mind if Blaine had come back any tanner. It would definitely bring out his hazel eyes. Those beautiful...deep...hazel...eye-

 _"KURT!"_ Kurt turned and grinned brightly as he and Blaine met in a tight, friendly hug. Kurt laughed and breathed in deeply. Blaine smelled like...coconut and...suntan lotion. Which smelled like...pineapple.

"Oh...I missed you so much..." Kurt exhaled.

"Shall we...?" Blaine let go and they made their way to their way to the front counter. "A Medium Drip for Me," Blaine spoke. The counter lady nodded and looked at Kurt.

"Grande Not-Fat Mocha, please." She nodded again and they waited for their coffee after they split the payment. "So um...how was-"

"Oh! Wait...hold on!" Blaine rustled through his bag. "I got...you...Oh! Here it is!" Blaine presented a little red box with a pretty lace pink bow. "I got you this...in California. I saw it and it screamed: Kurt!" Kurt laughed at Blaine's overexaggerated expressions. Once they took their coffees and put the perfectly comfortable amount of sugar and milk in them, they sat at their usual table and Kurt opened up the box.

"Aw, Blaine..." Kurt blushed and took the gift out. It was a little pin that was a pair of pink sunglasses. "This is _so_ cute." Kurt quickly placed it a little to the left of his pocket on his waistcoat. "Thank You." Kurt looked up and smiled in appreciation. "This is so sweet, thank you."

Blaine smiled as he caught Kurt up to his entire vacation in Cali. He even explained in every tiny detail of Cooper's proposal.

"Wow...I would've loved to see your brother point with every sentimental word he said." Kurt laughed.

"Oh...trust me. You missed a true eye-sore." Kurt laughed again. Blaine checked the time and nearly choked on his coffee. " _Shit!_ We need to get to Dalton! School starts in less than an hour! If we leave now...we'll _just_ make it!"  
  


* * *

  
The Warblers were singing as they studied their sheet music as they began harmonizing. James giving amazing techno sound effects with just his vocal cords. Kurt went along with the rest of them. Being apart of the Warblers has become more and more enjoyable over the few months he's been apart of them. He still wished he could have a solo, though. He tried not to let jealousy fuel him as Blaine entered the room. Cute as ever. His hair was slightly curly as he didn't put his best effort into gelling that day. But all possible jealousy of Blaine melted away, as Blaine began to sing. Cause Kurt... was _in love_ with that voice!  
  
**  
**

* * *

**  
  
Blaine  
  
** _  
"_ _At first we started out real cool  
_ _Taking me places I ain't never been  
_ _But now you're getting comfortable  
_ _Ain't doing those things you did no more_

 _You're slowly making me pay for things  
_ _Your money should be handling."  
  
  
_

Blaine reached into his blazer and pretended to throw out some cash. Putting as much passion into a 90's girl-power anthem than his regular spew of P!nk, Katy Perry, and Maroon 5. And it was definitely a very...amazing, but also a distracting change of pace.

 _  
"_ _And now you ask to use my car (car).  
_ _Drive it all day, and don't fill up the tank..._ _"  
  
_

Blaine jumped on the couch currently sat on, and pretended to drive down it as he walked across the edge. Using a steering wheel motion as he did. And just as casually jumped off for the next line.

 _  
"_ _And you have the audacity  
_ _To even come and step to me  
_ _Ask to hold some money from me_

_Until you get your check next week!"  
  
_

Blaine messed around with a chessboard that was placed in the room for half time breaks during Warbler sessions. Pulling off a perfect checkmate to the completely full board. Amazing Louis and Chad who sat there, studying the board.

  
  
" _You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother  
__Silly me  
__Why haven't I found another?"  
  
  
_

Blaine interacted with Kurt, who was still sitting on the couch. They sang together before Blaine made his way to the middle of the room. The Warblers dancing nsync-ly as Blaine pointed to them. All performing their actions perfectly at the same time.

 _  
"_ _You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother  
_ _Silly me  
_ _Why haven't I found another?_

_A baller!_

_When times get hard I need someone to help me out  
_ _Instead of,  
A scrub like you who don't know what a man's about!"  
  
  
_

Blaine then made his way to the Council's desk in a rush. Standing on top of it and singing proudly. Kurt stood to get a better view. And attempted to sing his voice out to not really get attention. But to also be heard in the commotion of voices all singing the Destiny's Child classic tune.

 _  
  
"_ _Can you pay my bills?  
_ _Can you pay my telephone bills?  
_ _Do you pay my automo' bills?  
_ _If you did then maybe we could chill_

 _I don't think you do  
_ _So you and me are through_

_You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother!"  
  
  
_

Blaine leaped off the desk. Hoping he didn't tragically fall and break anything. But thankfully, he stuck the landing and sang out as some of the Warblers did tricks and stunts in the middle of the room as they sang as well.

  
  
" _Silly me_

_Why haven't I found another?!_

_You trifling, good-for-nothing type of brother_

_Oh silly me_

_Why haven't I found another?!_

_Can you pay my bills?  
_ _Can you pay my telephone bills?  
_ _Do you pay my automo' bills?  
_ _If you did then maybe we could chill!_

 _I don't think you do  
_ _So you and me are through_

 _Can you pay my bills?  
_ _Can you pay my telephone bills?  
_ _Do you pay my automo' bills?  
_ _If you did then maybe we could chill!_

 _I don't think you do  
_ _So you and me are through!"  
  
  
_

Applause reigned for a short while before Blaine proudly announced that: "Guys, I'd say we're ready for Regionals!" Everyone clapped and cheered each other on excitedly and then talked amongst themselves.  
  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
  
**

"So...?" Blaine walked over to Kurt, who looked up with a smile.

"So...?" Kurt repeated, teasingly.

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked as they wandered into the hall where they could talk alone.

"I loved it. But I didn't think 90s Girl Power Anthems were your jam!" Blaine laughed at the humored sentiment. "But also...maybe not for Regionals. We should find something with a competitive edge." Kurt suggested and Blaine hummed in agreement. "Look," Both boys stopped as Kurt made a little announcement. "My brother's...football game is this Friday. And...I'd like to know if you'd...wanna go. You won't...really know anyone there. But, this could be a chance for you to really meet the New Directions. And even my parents formally. I just figured...since you like sports-" Kurt paused as Blaine laughed. "...What?"

"Have you ever noticed you tend to ramble when you're nervous?" Kurt blushed as this fact about him was made known. "And to answer your question...I'd _love_ to go. And I promise on my favorite brand of hair gel, that I won't wear the Dalton uniform." Kurt giggled and the two hugged. At the sound of Wes's gavel, the two boys' attention was sparked back to the room.

"We better get back in there...Wes gets testy with "laters"." The two boys laughed as they made their way back into the room.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine  
  
  
**

"So...song suggestions and selections are this week. Nominations are welcome from any Warbler party." Wes announced as the actual _meeting_ portion of the Warbler meeting commenced. "Would anyone like to suggest anything?" Wes asked. Kurt stopped himself from raising his hand.

"It's ok..." Blaine softly gave. Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to get into this argument again. After the tremendous embarrassment before, he did not want to wander into the Council's snake pit again.

"They're not gonna-" Kurt shook his head.

"You can have the solo, Blaine." Kurt raised his hand as Nick gave the suggestion of the highly unlikely final pick of Warrant's Cherry Pie. "Wes? Thad? David? Can I be excused?" He asked softly and calmly. Tears at the edge of his eyes. Threatening to spill.

"Yes, Kurt. You may." Wes gave back. In an attempting to be understanding tone.

Kurt made his way out, and once the double doors closed with a thud, he let it all out. He ran to the nearest bathroom and shoved himself in a stall. Curling into a ball and sobbing into his knees. Kurt just needed to accept...that in the Warblers, he would never get a solo. Blaine was their golden boy. He just had to live with it.  
  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
**

Kurt sighed as he walked out of French Class. He trudged to his way to his dorm, like a zombie. Not wanting to get anyone's attention. But also not wanting anyone to take utter concern or pity as well. Blaine noticed as he was talking to Trent and Nick about Jeff's suggestion of Owl City's Fireflies.

"Yeah...it's a good song, but-" He looked over and saw Kurt, red, puffy eyes and dried tears walking past. "I'll talk later..." He walked over to Kurt to stop him from running into a spew of Warbler hopefuls.

"Kurt?" The taller boy looked at Blaine out of the side of his view. Not wanting full eye contact. "Please tell me you're ok...I've been worried about you since Warbler practice.

"I'll be ok. It's just...I really need to learn that, this is different than the New Directions." Kurt trailed off. "I'm kind of used to a different energy, and it's just taken a long time to really process a different environment. I feel like I've lost my integrity."

"Kurt, I know that...this a bit of a culture shock to you. Believe me, I faced the same dilemma. When I transferred here...it was like a tidal wave of difficulties and changed in scenery was gonna swallow me whole. But I learned to adapt. And I promise you will too. Remember what I told you before: Courage." This made Kurt smile and the two boys embraced. At least he had Blaine to lean on when things got really difficult and straining. "Now...how about we watch Moulin! Rouge sometime this weekend...that always seems to make you feel better..." Blaine suggested.

"I'd like that," Kurt responded.  
  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt  
  
  
**

Mercedes and Rachel looked particularly somber as they grabbed their drinks with Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean.

"Now, I don't want to sound cocky or anything," Blaine said to Rachel and Mercedes as they made their way to sit down. "but you guys better be pulling out all the stops for Regionals because the number we just rehearsed is _so_ off-the-hook, it's dangerous."

They sat down, but neither girl looked really impressed. So Kurt tried to humor them some more, "Seriously, people should wear protective headgear when they're watching it..." This didn't seem to lighten spirits either. "Guys, we're kidding," Kurt stated to the grim looks he was receiving.

"Yeah, well it's just hard to laugh right now with everything going on at McKinley," Rachel said, not really in the mood.

"I mean, look at us. The stars of two rival show choirs sitting down to coffee... our school is so messed up we can't even keep our own football team together." Mercedes agreed.

"It's so sad, you guys," Rachel continued, "Coach Bieste and Mr. Schu were so close at getting everyone at the school together." She explained.

Kurt was shocked that he was just _now_ hearing about this. "Why hasn't Finn told me anything about this?" He asked. "I mean, we live together. I bring him a glass of warm milk every night just in hopes that we'll have a little lady chat." Kurt wasn't always there at home. Mostly because of Dalton's heavy and stressful workload. But when he was, he always attempted to start a conversation with Finn, with warm milk. And every time, it backfired.

"Warm milk, really?" Blaine questioned.

"It's delicious," Kurt confirmed.

"Finn's too proud to complain," Rachel gave, "He feels like he has to be strong for everyone. But I know it's just killing him inside." This made Kurt's heart drop. He hated Rachel for what she did to his brother...but, seeing how hurt and regretful she was...

"I hope he realizes that you know if he and I were still together I could make him feel a lot better, you know?"

"Let it go, Rachel," Kurt finally gave. Sick of her pity party that had been happening since she and Finn broke up.

"I just wish that there was a way we could help, that's all." Rachel said.

"Yeah, and the worst part is how bummed the guys are," Mercedes added. "They already suffered enough abuse just being in Glee. I really think winning the game could have eased some of the pressure. At least for a little while."

"Wait, so the whole team quit?" Blaine questioned.

"Everybody not in glee," Mercedes confirmed, "I mean, you can't play football with five guys. And one of them is in a wheelchair."

"Yeah, Coach Bieste put up a sign-up sheet for people to join. I think they'll take anyone at this point," Rachel added.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
  
**

"Well, the good news is you actually only need four more guys," Blaine offered. "High school regulations actually let you play a couple guys short if you want to."

Both girls exchanged looks at this. "If they find a way to make it work, you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer 'em on!" Blaine continued. Confirming that he and Kurt would be there.

"Oh, totally," Kurt agreed. "Blaine and I love football. Well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves." Blaine laughed at this. Kurt was so adorable sometimes...

"Well...me and Blaine have to head out. Final song selections for Regionals are being chosen..." Kurt teased.

"Any hints...?" Mercedes asked. Seeing if Kurt would slip up.

"I'll just tell you...there's not gonna be anything like Boys Like Girls, or "any other indie crap"." Kurt imitated Wes, making Blaine laugh more.

"See ya guys!" Blaine said as they walked out.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt  
  
  
**

Kurt sighed as he placed his scarf around his neck. Tightly enough so that he could hopefully stay warm in the winter weather. But loose enough so he wouldn't choke to death. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In and out, in and out. _"Ok,"_ Kurt thought to himself, _"Think of this...like a date. Yeah...a date. With a cute boy, that you_ really _like..."_ Kurt sighed. But was snapped out of his thoughts by a light tap of a knock on his dorm door.

"Hey!" Kurt exhaled happily, seeing Blaine grinning at the other side.

"Hey!" They met in a friendly hug. Kurt holding on a few seconds too long. "We should...probably head there. So we don't miss any of the game."

Kurt looked at the clock on his nightstand. It read at 3:30. "Yeah... let's go." And the two boys head to Kurt's Navigator.  
  
  


* * *

  
Kurt smiled as they met his parents in the McKinley parking lot. He grinned as he saw them. And Blaine smiled, happy to see Kurt so happy.

"Dad!" He inhaled deeply, sort of missing the smell of motor oil and grime from his dad's garage. Even if he did really hate the stains they made on his clothes.

"It's great to see 'ya, kid!" Burt expressed as he let go, "Blaine." Blaine gave a small wave in return. Not wanting to ruin a family moment.

"C'mon boys, let's go find a good seat where we can see!" Carole suggested. And they did. Kurt sitting in between Carole and Blaine. Wanting to be close to the boy and his family at the same time.

"I wonder what stops were pulled for them to play," Blaine wondered. Sort of thinking out loud.

"Me too." Kurt agreed. All of their questions being answered as the girls walked onto the field. "Oh my dear lord..." Kurt said. Already sensing disaster.

"Is that...Rachel...?" Carole questioned.

"And Mercedes...?" Blaine continued.

"And Lauren...and Tina..." Kurt confirmed. He couldn't believe his eyes. This was happening. This. Was. _Happening.  
  
  
_

* * *

**  
  
Blaine  
  
  
**

The game was going...less than stellar. For every good pass, there was a player who got sacked. And then...Tina got up from her dropped spot. She grabbed the ball and ran.

"Oh my god! Tina! Run! Run!" Kurt exclaimed along with Carole. Cheering the girl on. Blaine grinned as she ran past several players. And...then... _WHAM!_ She fell to the ground, Mike running close to her side.

"Oh no..." Kurt's breath fogged in front of him. Nerves sparking between all four of them. After a few unheard words, a thumbs-up was shown from a coach and relief flowed throughout the crowd. She was ok...and she was gonna be ok.  
  


* * *

_  
  
"Off with your head!  
_ _D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead!_  
_  
O-off-off-off with your head!_  
_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead!_  
_  
O-off-off-off with your head!"  
  
  
_

Blaine lightly smiled and giggled as Kurt did little dance movements as the New Directions performed Heads Will Roll / Thriller for their half-time show. He mimicked some of Kurt's movement, getting a light shove.

"Shut up!" Kurt said, with faux anger.

"I didn't say anything..." Blaine gave and they both smiled, both moving together. Laughing and having the time of their lives. Burt slowly looked over at the two teens.

"Let them be..." Carole gave, taking his hand. Smiling as well.

* * *

**  
Kurt **

"Tonight was amazing..." Kurt smiled as they exited the stands. Kurt caught a quick glance of Karofsky. Eyes transfixed. But not in a good way...

"Kurt?" Blaine waved his hand in front of his face. Knocking him out of his trance. "You ok?" Blaine then saw the boy who brought the other boy into a state of transfixion.

"C'mon...lets head out," Blaine suggested.

"Not yet..." Kurt ran to Finn and gave him a big hug.

"Woah! Hey Kurt!" Kurt just smiled and, to make him happy, hugged him back. "I've missed you, little bro!"

"Finn!" Exclaimed Kurt...but soon his voice softened. "Y'know what...I'll let it pass. But just this one time." Kurt warned playfully, only to hear a gaggle of giggles.

"KURT!" Kurt turned around and was almost knocked over by all of the New Directions girls.

"Oh my god! Girls! Don't suffocate me!" Kurt yelled. They all let go but caught up as quickly as possible so Kurt could leave sooner rather than later.

"I gotta go, but I'll talk to all of you soon!" He waved and walked away.  
  


* * *

  
On the drive back to Dalton, the ride was unusually silent. Even for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine twiddled his thumbs in boredom until he asked a question. "Can I turn the radio on...?"

"Huh? Yeah sure..." Kurt said, just trying to pay attention to the rode. Blaine proceeded to. Changing stations until he found himself upon this...

 _  
  
"Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
_ _Dug my way out, blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions, that's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life..."  
  
  
_

Both boys looked at each other at a red light...and just...smiled. This was their confidence song from now on. Cause God knows they needed it.


	7. 2x12: Silly Love Songs

** Silly Love Songs  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Kurt hates Valentine's Day. All the stupid hearts. Cutsie looks couples give to each other as they exchange sweet, nauseating words. All the mushy gushy words are given and received. Pink and Red hearts everywhere. Romantic comedies decked throughout all Walmarts and Targets, and on TV. And...every imaginable couple stuffed toy and box of chocolates goes on sale 15% the day after, is it's only saving grace. But being in the Lima Bean, surrounded by cute couples sharing coffee and hearts hanging from the ceiling. He felt like he was gonna puke. Luckily, Blaine was with him. So at least he had some kind of a distraction.

Kurt picked up a stuffed talky toy of two dogs sitting on a red heart, rubbing their noses together. Speaking with annoyance to Blaine, "Okay, I'm all for flair, but these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky," he said, "I mean, what the hell is this supposed to be?" He groaned inwardly.

Blaine was shocked. Kurt was as Hopeless Romantic as you could get. But, he understood that being alone on Valentine's Day can be, well, lonely. But...he didn't expect Kurt to be so...cynical. "It's clearly puppy love," Blaine responded, clearly enjoying the adorable decoration, "It's cute, come on."

Kurt rolled his eyes and accidentally pushed a button on the toy. Making it make a kissy sound and an obnoxious: _"I love you!"_

"Oh, okay... that's creepy," Kurt quickly put it down.

"Adorable!" Blaine returned. Still in love with the decorations.

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday," Kurt said skeptically and half-heartedly.

"Not true," Blaine countered, "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries. And call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday." Kurt looked over at Blaine with a skeptical look. And also shock. Mostly shock.

"Really?" Kurt asked. Not believing what he was hearing. Especially because Blaine once gave himself the title "Romance Challenged" after he attempted to come up with romantic scenarios with Kurt after watching _Moulin! Rouge_ a few weeks ago.

"I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody 'I'm in love with you'," Blaine said sincerely. Kurt just found himself a new reason to love his previously most annoying holiday!

"You know?" Blaine gave as they slowly moved up in line. "And this year I want to do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this." He took a deep breath. "There's this guy that I sort of... like. And I've only known him for a little while, but I want to tell him that I think my feelings are starting to change into something... deeper. So, I have to ask. Do you think it's too much to sing to somebody on Valentine's Day?"

 _"Wait...does he actually..._ like me, like me _?!"_ Kurt thought to himself. This couldn't be happening. But it was. And Kurt couldn't help but let his heart flutter and beat intensely.

"Not at all," he managed to say. Was it all he hoped...? Did Blaine...really _like_ him...? The moved one last place in line, to right in front of the counter.

"Uh, a medium drip and a grande nonfat mocha for this guy. And maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies." Blaine reached for his wallet. Kurt standing in awe at Blaine. Did he...just remember his coffee order...?

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked in astonishment.

Blaine looked over with an _"obviously"_ look, speaking in a humorously dull tone. "Of course I do," Blaine gave. Kurt reached to pay too before Blaine stopped him. "Don't even bother, dummy. It's on me." Blaine gave with a flirty smile and softly telling the contour girl to: "Keep the change." And made his way to the order table.

"I do believe I have a new favorite holiday," Kurt said to the register girl and giggled, before walking over to Blaine. "Ok...so where does this...sudden love of romance and Valentine's Day come from?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well...as I saw my parent's marriage crumble over the last few years, though it's thankfully gotten better. But when I was a kid, and it was still really bad; I would think to myself: "I want better for myself. I want better for that...one person. Guy, that I end up marrying. And I want better for my kids! Because they don't deserve to cry at night when thunderstorms imitate the sounds of two parents fighting!" - Simple, I guess." Blaine elaborated. "I'm just glad they were able to reconcile when they did. Even if it took a while." He finished as they walked over to their usual table.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
  
**

"So...Can I get any kind of hint on who you'll be serenading..." Kurt asked playfully. Sipping with an irritating tone to see if it'll make Blaine break faster.

"Oh, but then my dear Kurt, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Blaine gave as he took a sip of his drink. He took the pink and red heart cookie and broke it in half, handing one to Kurt.  
  
"I've...always thought of hearts like puzzle pieces. Y'know? You have all of the edges that keep it standing, all of the middle to make it function, but there's always that one piece. That isn't there. That's where you find it. You just...see that...person. From across the room, or on the stairs, or at school and think to yourself..."That's that person! That boy or that girl...who makes my heart whole! Go get them!"," Blaine explained in further detail. "I guess I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve when I hope that this will work...and that could lead it to break. But...I can tell...this is it." Kurt blushed, brushing his feet against the other under the table to contain his excitement.

"So...how come you hate Valentine's Day so much...? I'd expect you of all people to endorse it!" Blaine asked, sipping some more of his coffee.

"Well...I've never had someone to share it with. It doesn't help that all of February, and even in January, they deck out department stores, malls, and even pharmacies in cute pink hearts with people saying "I love you!"...it's kind of...invading..." Kurt trailed off a bit. "Just...never felt a need to do that. I don't want to send out cute mixtapes or serenade anyone...when I have no one to do that for me. So I simply...stay at home, eat my weight in chocolates and ice cream and watch rom-coms and musicals all day. Though...maybe not to my benefit." Kurt continued. "But I'm ok. I don't...need anyone. I'm fine on my own." No, he wasn't. He desperately wanted to be loved. To be held. To share secret words and have in-jokes that no one else understood.

"Well...I hope you do find that someone, Kurt. And who knows? It might be soon." He patted the other kid's shoulder to make him smile. "I'll catch you later." And walked out. Kurt bit down on his lower lips to keep the tears from shedding. But...then he remembered, he had a Valentine. Blaine was gonna sing to him. Now he was smiling.

* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
**

Kurt bounced and skipped his way down to classes. Humming softly as he did homework at the end of class. Nearly always turning it in before the bell rang. He was so in love, he could be like Maria and sing up top a hill. Except, those hills weren't aligned with the sound of music. They were aligned with the sound of Kurt's rapid heartbeat in succession and his love-filled thoughts. He would sketch hearts all over notes now. Even on homework assignments. Jeff and Thad looked over at Kurt, who was doodling all over his history papers before he turned in his now finished assignment.

"Is he...ok?" Thad asked. The Kurt they knew had become a lot more reserved than his counterpart self that sang Don't Cry For Me Argentina. He was a true far cry from that. He looked like he was about to leap into the air and going into an impromptu performance of Counting Crow's Accidentally In Love or Belinda Carlise's Heaven Is A Place On Earth. Despite the fairer boy being an Athiest.

"I...don't know. I don't think I've ever seen him...this happy?" Jeff gave. Still looking at the other boy, who was now skipping his way up to the teacher's desk to turn in the paper, then skipping back. "Maybe...he has a date tonight...?" Jeff suggested with caution.

"Yeah...that might be it." Thad carefully agreed and then they both went back to their homework.  
  


* * *

  
Kurt lounged in a chair. Using his fashion diary as a means to sketch again. Only, this time, it wasn't weekend outfit plans. It was a bright red heart. Kurt smiled fondly at the paper bellow him that read _Kurt + Blaine_ in the heart. That looked like it had just been struck by Cupid's arrow. Kurt was in love. And was not ashamed to let it show. He didn't hear Blaine's footsteps lingering closer, and only for his attention to be grabbed by the tenor's voice.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Kurt closed his notebook shut and looked up to see the hazel-eyed boy standing there. He grinned gleefully, attempting to make up an excuse for what he was doing.

"Nothin'," Kurt gave breathlessly and innocently. "Just, ah, daydreamin'. Plotting weekend outfits." Kurt continued. Ok...maybe he was a little embarrassed.

"Well, come on," Blaine said. "You're gonna want to see this. I've called an emergency meeting of the Warblers council." Kurt followed Blaine as they made their way to the practice room. His heart fluttering fast now. Like a butterfly on steroids. Trying to calm his nerves, he tried to have his voice sound as calm as possible.

"Sounds serious," Kurt commented.

"Let's hope not," Blaine said, reaching out to hang on Kurt's shoulders to hopefully steady his nerves as they walked. "Just need to ask them a tiny little favor."

Kurt let out a soft "oh" as they made their way to the room. Kurt sat as Blaine whispered quickly to the council and Wes made the meeting official with the bang of his gavel.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
**

"This emergency meeting is called to order," Wes announced. "Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours." Wes allowed, softly gesturing to the crowd. Kurt gave a tiny clap. Only to look around and see no one else was, so he stopped.

"Esteemed council," Blaine began, formally, "I'll be brief. Simply put, I'm in love."

Smiles and tiny laughs spread around the room. Especially Kurt's wide-eyed face, waiting in eager anticipation to see what he was going to say. Was he gonna ask him out right then and there? Only time and Blaine's lips would tell...

"Congrats." David gave in congratulation.

"I'm not really good at talking about my feelings," Blaine continued. "I'm much better at singing them. But still, I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual, in song." He paused briefly. "Off-campus." An uproar of commotion began with every Warbler speaking their disapproval for this suggestion. Except for Kurt, who sucked in a deep breath.

"I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual..." Blaine attempted to justify...his...rather unusual request, but the Warblers were not convinced. Not at all.

"The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy," Wes sadly informed everyone.

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" David challenged angrily.

"I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals," Kurt nodded his agreement as Blaine continued. "We're becoming privileged porcelain birds–"

"You mock us, sir!" Thad's voice rose above all of the bickering Warblers. Everyone was on opposite sides of opinions. Some, like Jeff, said he might as well have his happily ever after moment. But others, like Thad, said tradition must be kept.

"Thad, David... I will have order!" Wes demanded with the bang of his gavel. Attempting to quiet everyone down a few notches.

Kurt reached his hand up, not resisting to join the conversation any longer. "May I please say something?" He asked as politely as possible. With a few nods, he stood and made his statement: With respect, I believe Blaine has a point," he said, "The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones. When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls... I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once." The Warblers laughed at the absurdity of the situation he described. "But it gave us confidence. It kept us loose," he finished. Blaine smiled and nodded in appreciation.

"And where would this performance take place?" Wes asked. Kurt's smile grew as he sat back down.

"The GAP. At the North Hills Mall," Blaine suggested. "I'd like to call it... _The Warblers' GAP Attack_." This provided much laughter once more. Kurt was curious about the choice. He and Blaine had never shopped there together. He never talked about going there. So...the significance was intriguing...

"Why the GAP?" Kurt asked.

"The guy that I like is a junior manager," Blaine said happily.  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

Kurt's heart sunk. Deeply. He simply stared out into space as many more Warblers congratulated him on this festive celebration of romance. And...for a moment...Time froze. It was _literally_ frozen around Kurt. And Kurt began to sing. The only song he could think of right now...  
  


 _"_ _Blaine looks at me,  
_ _I fake a smile so he won't see,_  
 _What I want, what I need,  
_ _And everything that we should be..."  
  
_

Kurt stood and walked over to Blaine, who was still frozen in time. His hazel eyes glistening from the sunlight that peaked in from outside. Colors dancing. Swirling, it seemed. There was no pure way to describe how beautiful the boy was to Kurt. He was just, simply, everything. Everything could've ever imagined in a boyfriend. In someone, he loved and cared for deeply. And now...all of those imaginations and thoughts began to slip away...

 _  
  
"_ _I'll bet he's beautiful,_  
 _This boy he talks about,  
_ _And he's got everything that I've had to live without..."  
  
  
_

Kurt walked down the halls, next to Blaine. The rest of the world seemingly in slow motion. He watched Blaine laugh and smile, but the words being drowned out. Right when Blaine looked away, he turned a corner and headed to his dorm room. He needed to be alone right now.  
  
  


_"Blaine talks to me,_

_And I laugh 'cause it's just so_ damn _funny,_  
 _That I can't even see_  
 _Anyone when he's with me,_  
 _  
He says he's so in love,_  
 _He's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,"  
  
  
_

Kurt hugged himself close. Tears already spilling down his cheeks. There was no holding the waterworks in. It was possible for anyone. This was Kurt's breakdown. Over Blaine, over loneliness. This is what it felt like to truly have a broken heart. And Kurt didn't know if he could handle it...

_  
  
"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star..._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..."  
  
  
_

Kurt had felt this before. But...not to this level of degree. He felt this when Finn called the decorations for their old room "faggy". But this was a different level of heartbreak. This wasn't just sadness. But he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest and being stomped on. By this other guy. He better know that Blaine wasn't a prize to be won. He was the kindest, most carrying boy in the entire world. And he deserved it all. Everything.

 _  
  
"Blaine walks by me,  
_ _Can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
 _And there he goes so perfectly,_  
 _The kind of flawless I wish I could be,_  
 _  
He better hold him tight,_  
 _Give him all his love,_  
 _Look in those beautiful eyes,_  
 _And know he's lucky 'cause..._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star..._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..._ _"  
  
  
_

Kurt sat in his English class. Looking over across the room, seeing Blaine talking with his friends from the Warblers and outside. He teared up more, wishing Blaine knew...and could see how much he cared for him. And hoped that this was the real thing for Blaine. So he wouldn't end up broken-hearted...

Kurt sang the rest of the song alone in his room. Just crying and singing his heart out to the non-existent audience inside his head. Where Blaine sat in the front row. Tapping into all the passion and heartbreak that he was feeling right now...  
  
  


_"So I drive home alone._   
_As I turn out the light_   
_I'll put his picture down_   
_And maybe get some sleep tonight."  
  
  
_

Kurt placed his picture of Blaine's face down. Not wanting to fall any deeper than he has been for _months_. He couldn't take it anymore...  
  
  


 _"Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do  
  
_ _He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_  
 _And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Blaine looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."  
  
  
_

Kurt lost it. Curling into a ball and sobbing into his knees. This was it. This was his reality. And reality hurt.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
  
**

_"This is Kurt Hummel. If I'm not answering, I'm probably doing something fabulous that doesn't involve you. But...if you're important enough, you can leave a message which I may or may not look at. Can't hurt, right? Leave your name and number...blah, blah, blah...bye ***BEEP*** "_

"Hey, Kurt...this is my 5th time calling you today. You ghosted after leaving the Warbler meeting and I was hoping you're ok...I hope you get this message. Hope to talk to you soon. Buh-Bye." Blaine sighed as he hung up. Kurt hadn't been answering his phone all day. And by what Trent said, he didn't want anyone bothering him in his dorm either...

He just hoped he was alright...  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
  
**

_"...You ghosted after leaving the Warbler meeting and I was hoping you're ok...I hope you get this message. Hope to talk to you soon. Buh-Bye."_ Kurt played back the message and groaned, falling against his bed. He knew exactly what he needed right now...

"Rachel? Yeah...it's Kurt. Can-Can I come over...?"

_"KURT! Yeah! Of course! I'll call Mercedes and order us some Vegan pizza! Promise! Ok...See you soon!"_

Relieved, Kurt headed to his car and drove to Lima. He couldn't deal with Blaine right now. He loved the boy...deeply he did. But he needed some girl time...  
  


* * *

  
"Did he ever actually say you two were dating?" Mercedes questioned as Rachel did her hair.

"Well, not in so many words..." Kurt explained as he took a bite of pizza.

"Well, did he put the moves on?" Mercedes continued.

"No, but we were always singing duets, and he was always smiling at me." Kurt elaborated. Then the realization hit him. "Oh, my God, I made up the whole thing in my head, didn't I...?" Kurt asked the obvious question.

"Listen, we've all been there." Mercedes gave sympathetically. "At least I have, with you." Mercedes offered, hoping to cheer Kurt up with the memory of her crush on him from their Sophomore year.

"I know exactly what you mean." Rachel turned, facing Kurt. "I mean, if Finn thinks that he's just gonna walk out of my life, he's wrong. Then he's gonna be forced to kiss me 100 times," She continued, "...and when his lips touch mine...he's gonna _feel_ it." She said dreamily.

"We're supposed to be giving Kurt advice, remember?" Mercedes reminded the other girl. "So you are going to _The Gap Attack_ though, right?" Mercedes asked.

"Sh-Should I?" Kurt stuttered.

"Yes!" "Mm-hmm." Both girls advised. "Scope out the competition. See what this guy's like." Mercedes advised. "You know, you two are both so guy crazy," Mercedes said bluntly. "Look at me. I don't have a date for Valentine's Day, and I could give a rip. The three of us are divas. Look at our idols: Whitney, Barbra, Patti LuPone. They all became stars while they were single. They took all the pain and loneliness, and they put it into their music. People can relate to it. Everybody feels lonely. Harnessing this pain is why they became legends." Mercedes explained.

"How has this never occurred to me?" Rachel asked, voice slightly drifting.

"Sometimes you have to choose between love and talent and, as far as I'm concerned, we all need to fly solo for a while." Mercedes gave finally.

"It's so nice to be around girls for a change," Kurt said sentimentally. Rachel giving an "aw" and both girls scooting closer to him. "Don't sit on the pizza..." He warned.  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
**

"Ok...everyone just, pretend like you're shopping," Blaine suggested as they spread out. Kurt stood with him, holding up a brown blazer up to his chest. Pleasantly surprised that he liked the simplistic clothing that he was surrounded by. Though, it was a far cry from his usual fabulous attire...

"That's him," Blaine said, pretending to be interested in a rack of jackets. "The blond one folding sweaters." Blaine pointed out. Kurt looked up and his "gay-dar" immediately went off...

"Hm, I can see the appeal... quite a head of hair." Kurt lied, directing his comment to the smiling boy who was helping a girl with a beanie out. Trying to mask his jealousy.

"His name is Jeremiah. If he and I got married, the GAP would give me a 50% discount..." Blaine's voice trailed off as he stared dreamily at the boy. Kurt giving in a look at the comment. Kind of wondering what he saw in Blaine at the moment. "This is insane. I don't know what I'm doing. We haven't even really gone out on a date. We shouldn't do this," Blaine said as he tried to leave, Kurt stops him. Though his better judgment was telling him to just tell Blaine he loved him already. If this boy made him happy...then what was Kurt to do to have Blaine lose this opportunity.

"Okay, come on, come on," he attempted a pep talk, "Man up. You're amazing. He's gonna love you." Kurt felt the same surge of jealousy as he let Blaine sing. Blaine looked at Wes and nodded. Signaling them to begin singing...

 _  
  
"Vum Vum Vum Vum  
_ _Vum Vum Vum Vum..."  
  
  
_

The Warblers started, slowly grabbing the shopper's attention. Blaine began to follow Jeremiah as he started to sing.

_  
"Oooooooh (Vara Varam)_

_Baby girl, where you at?_   
_Got no strings, got men attached (Vara Varam)."  
  
_

Jeremiah quickly looked back at Blaine. He didn't seem impressed. If anything...he seemed embarrassed. This was a true horror to be seen. It could only be worse in slow motion.

_  
"Can't stop that feelin' for long, no._   
_Mmmm (Vara Varam) you makin' dogs wanna beg_   
_Breaking them off your fancy legs (Vara Varam)_   
_But they make you feel right at home, now..."  
  
_

Shoppers and patrons began to smile. Finding the performance simply...charming. But others probably found it quite cringy.

_  
  
"Ooooohhhhhhh  
See, all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad_   
_Because you walk pretty_   
_Because you talk pretty_   
_'Cause you make me sick_   
_And I'm not leavin'_   
_Till you're leavin'."  
  
  
_

Kurt felt so bad for Blaine. The reaction that Jeremiah was giving Blaine. A very obvious: "STOP!", but...poor Blaine was too into the performance to even notice...

_  
  
"Oh, I swear, there's something when she's pumpin' asking for a raise..."  
  
  
_

Blaine placed some hot pink sunglasses on from a rack in excitement. Kurt hoped the performance would end soon...

_  
  
"Well, does she want me to carry her home, now?_   
_So, does she want me to buy her things?"  
  
  
_

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine took off the glasses and threw them to Jeff. Who placed them back onto the rack.

 _  
  
"_ _On my house,  
on my job  
_ _On my loot,  
shoes,  
my shirt  
_ _My crew,  
my mind,  
my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone  
_

_When I get you you'll know babe..."  
  
  
_

Jeremiah faced Blaine. Who, like Kurt, probably wished the singing would end. While Blaine was riding a high wave. Where nothing could go wrong. If only he could cloud out his excitement long enough to truly see Jeremiah's expressions that were being given to him. Maybe then he would stop...

 _  
  
"_ _When I get you alone  
_ _When I get you alone_

_Come on... yeah-yeah..."  
  
  
_

Blaine jumped on a spinning table as he continued to sing. Pressing a finger to his lips for a quick second for a line. Kurt bit his lip, watching how into the performance Blaine was.

 _  
  
"_ _You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight  
_ _All right  
_

 _All my dawgs talkin' fast-  
_ _Ain't you got some photographs?  
_ _'Cause you shook that room like a star, now  
_ _Yes you did, yes you did  
_ _  
All these intrusions just take us too long  
_ _And I want you so bad..."  
  
  
_

The suggestiveness of the song was made worse by Blaine's facial expressions. Adding a whole new layer of "cringy sexy" to the song that Blaine must've thought that it was lacking...

Kurt leaned against a mannequin, frustrated. Trying to keep a positive attitude in all of this. But Blaine wasn't making it easy...

 _  
  
"_ _Because you walk city,  
_ _Because you talk city,  
_ _'Cause you make me sick  
_ _And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
_

 _So I pray to something she ain't bluffin',  
_ _Rubbin' up on me  
_ _Well does she want me to make a vow?  
_ _Check it  
_

 _Well does she want me to make it now?  
_ _On my house,  
_ _on my job  
_ _On my loot,  
shoes,  
my voice,  
_ _My crew,  
my mind,  
my father's last name?"  
  
  
_

Blaine grabbed a pair of socks and jumped into a frenzy in the middle of a department. Warblers surrounding him. Kurt quickly fixed his demeanor as he made his way over to join them.

  
  
" _When I get you alone  
_ _When I get you you'll know babe  
_

 _When I get you alone  
_ _When I get you alone_

_Oooohhhh..."  
  
  
_

Blaine slid across the floor on his knees to the register. With a twirl, Blaine ended the song. Smiling at Jeremiah, he placed the socks down on the counter.

_  
  
"When I get you alone..."  
  
  
_

* * *

**  
  
_Kurt_ **

  
  
Scattered clapping occurred. Jeremiah wasn't happy. But Blaine didn't seem to notice. A big, burly man walked up to Jeremiah and whispered to him, but the words were obvious to hear.

"Jeremiah...can I talk to you?" He looked at Blaine and then at the boy with obvious curly blonde hair that didn't hide anything. "Alone...?" He then added. Gesturing with his finger to follow him. Blaine bounced over to Kurt who was analyzing the same sunglasses rack that Blaine had previously taken from.

"So...do you think he liked it?!" Blaine beamed. Kurt pointed to a man standing behind him. SECURITY knitted in bold yellow letters on a badge.

"Let's just head out...while we still can," Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded in agreement. The Warblers left and congratulated Blaine as they left for their separate cars. But Blaine insisted that he and Kurt wait for Jeremiah. "Blaine-"

"No...I-I need to see him, Kurt!" Blaine demanded. Kurt didn't dare argue with that voice. Blaine and Kurt sat on a cold, wet bench for nearly 20 minutes before Blaine said anything else. "Was it too much?" Blaine finally asked, nervousness in his voice. "It was too much," Blaine confirmed an answer for his own question. But his face brightened as the blonde walked out. "Jeremiah, hey!" Blaine said brightly. Standing to meet the other boy.

But Jeremiah just had an irritated look on his face. "What the hell were you doing?" The boy asked, but it came more off as an accusation rather than anything.

"What?" Blaine asked. Blissfully oblivious.

"I just got fired," Jeremiah revealed, "You can't just... _bust a groove_ in the middle of someone else's workplace."

"But they loved it,", Blaine tried to defend his actions.

"Well, my boss didn't. And neither did I." Jeremiah revealed more, before lowering his voice so no one heard his next comment. "No one here knows I'm gay." He spoke softly. So no one else caught what he said.

"Can I be honest?" Jeremiah's attention turned to Kurt, who still sat on the bench. "Just with the hair... I think they do." Jeremiah didn't respond and just turned his attention back to Blaine.

"Blaine, let's just be clear here. You and I got coffee twice. We're not dating. And if we were I'd get arrested because you're underage." He reached out to pat Blaine's arm, and then just...walked away. Blaine stood there. Kurt stood and walked next to him.

"Do you wanna get some coffee?" Kurt offered.

"Not now...maybe-maybe tomorrow." Blaine looked down then at Kurt. "I'll see you tomorrow. And uh-thanks...thanks again, Kurt." His voice broke as he walked away. Blaine needed to be alone right now. He didn't need anyone bothering him.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

Blaine and Kurt stood in line at the Lima Bean the next day after school. Blaine looked around with a disgusted look on his face. Far from the blissfully romantic one he had earlier in the week. All Blaine wanted to do was smash those...hideous heart-infested decorations with his guitar.

"Ugh, don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts? Gross." Blaine groaned as he continued to look around. Kurt's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Well you've certainly changed your tune," Kurt commented. Reminding him of how he felt earlier that week.

"I don't think I've ever made that big a fool of myself," Blaine said unhappily, "which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks!" The raven-haired boy sighed deeply and heavily. Not wanted to believe anything that happened the previous day actually happened. "I just– I can't believe I made it all up in my head..." Blaine said pitifully and bitterly. Kurt nodded, knowing exactly how he felt.

"Okay, can I ask you something?" Blaine looked over at Kurt and nodded. "Because we've always been completely honest with each other..." Kurt continued. He tried to forget his anxiety and just went for it. "You and I. We hang out. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order... Was I supposed to think that was nothing?"

Blaine was confused, as always. Having no idea what Kurt was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Kurt sighed as he tried to get what he was saying through Blaine's thick, oblivious skull. "I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day... was me," Kurt confessed.

Blaine was...utterly speechless. How had he not caught on before? Now it was time for Blaine to admit something. "Wow, I really am clueless," he concluded. "Look, Kurt," Blaine continued, trying to explain where he was emotional with himself and how he felt with others. As best as he could, "I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do. And I know how to act it out in song. But the truth is... I've never really been anyone's boyfriend." Blaine admitted. But at least he wasn't alone in that fact...

"Me neither," Kurt admitted as well.

"Let me be really clear about something," Blaine started up again. "I really, really care about you. But as you and about twenty mortified shoppers saw... I'm not very good at romance." These words were painful for Blaine to admit. But he had no other choice than the truth. "I don't want to screw this up," he finished. Kurt was his friend. His best friend. He didn't want to ruin it with romance. He heard the horror stories with that. He just wanted to single it out for a while...a long while...

"So it's just like When Harry Met Sally _..._ ," Kurt said playfully. "But I get to play Meg Ryan." Blaine chuckled and smiled at Kurt's statement.

"Deal," Blaine agreed. Maybe he did have feelings for Kurt. But...he needed to discover himself a little more first before diving into a new relationship. His first relationship. "Don't they, uh, get together in the end?" He asked as they reached first in line in front of the contour.

Kurt gave him a playful smile and spoke to the register girl behind the contour, "Could I get a nonfat mocha and a medium drip for my friend Billy Crystal?" He lightly teased.

"Ah, you know my coffee order," Blaine teased back.

Kurt thought for a moment before turning to Blaine, "You know what? I think I've got something for us to do on Valentine's Day."

They took their coffees and Blaine smiled as they sat at their usual table. "And what might that possibly be, Meg Ryan?"

"Then...I'm going to organize a...Lonely Hearts Dinner at Breadstix. For those who need...a little confidence boost, and a friend for Valentine's Day. Maybe a few people can...meet a few people and...mingle." Kurt suggested, taking a sip. "And then you can come over and we can watch When Harry Met Sally..."

"Sounds perfect." Blaine smiled and took a sip of his own coffee.  
  


* * *

**  
Kurt   
  
**

Kurt tapped a red microphone as he began to speak into it. Completely nervous, but, also very excited as well. "Testing, one, two, three. Testing, one, two, three. So, happy Valentine's Day everybody!" Kurt lightly laughed as he began speaking to the crowd. "For those of you _Breadstix_ patrons who don't know who I am... I am Kurt Hummel and welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club dinner. Whether you are single with hope or madly in love and are here because I forced you to come out and support me, sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there: this is our year..." Kurt concluded, smiling dearly. Believing every word he said. He joined the Warblers as they began to harmonize the beginning of their song.  
  
  


 _"_ _I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)_  
 _How can I tell you about my loved one? (I love you)_  
 _Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see? (I love you)_  
 _How can I tell you about my loved one?"  
  
  
_

The Warblers began singing together before Blaine emerged. Singing out his solo with his reestablished passion and drive. He needed a boost like this after the _"_ GAP Attack". It was so needed.  
  
  


_"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs (Ooooh...)  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so (Ooooh, no...)"  
  
  
_

More Warblers emerged and walked around the Italian eatery. Interacting with many of his patrons. Many were the New Directions who came to support Kurt.  
  
  


_"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs (Ahhhh...)_   
_And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?)_   
_I'd like to know (Like to, like to know...)_   
_  
'Cause here I go ('Cause here I go...) again! (Ba-ba-ba-pa-rap-ba...)"  
  
  
_

The Warblers wandered around the restaurant as they sang. Wes even mingling with Santana. Kurt smiled at his friends Mercedes and Rachel. He couldn't believe that a lot of them actually showed. Some didn't. But that was ok too. Some had dates. It was all ok.  
  
  


 _"I love you, (I love...)_  
 _I love you, (I love...)_  
 _  
Love doesn't come in a minute, (Doesn't come in a minute...)  
_ _Sometimes it doesn't come at all, (Doesn't come at all...)_  
 _  
I only know that when I'm in it, (Only know when I'm in it...)_  
 _It isn't silly, (At all...)_  
 _No, it isn't silly, (At all)_  
 _Love isn't silly at all, not at all..."  
  
  
_

All the Warblers re-met on their stage and began singing and dancing together joyfully. Blaine giving playful glances to Kurt as they did. Both smiling from ear to ear.  
  
  


_"I love you, (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..)  
I love you, (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?)_   
_I love you, (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?)"  
  
  
_

* * *

**  
Blaine   
  
**

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt reconvene with his friends briefly before they left. He grinned as the boy bounced to him. "Hey!" Kurt gave spritely.

"You ready to get our Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal on?" Blaine asked.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Kurt said breathily and the two of them headed out.


	8. 2x13: Comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so neither Kurt nor Blaine are in the episode: Comeback. So I had to be creative. So, this might be shorter than most chapters are. But I hope you enjoy this one anyway. I honestly really what I did with it. And it was very much like building something from nothing. No backbone or exoskeleton, just building from the group up. So again, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I am very proud of it.

** Comeback  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Kurt frowned as a perfectly mirrored memory only sat a few steps away. Blaine was seriously studying for his French exam. Blaine's grades have slowly been transferring to the backburner as their friendship has become closer and closer. And as much as Kurt admires that Blaine is trying to get his grades up, he needed a study break. And Kurt has a perfect idea...

Blaine's attention was grabbed by the slam of a pile of sheet music hitting right in front of his French book. He looked up to see Kurt smiling mischievously, a look he was not used to. He swallowed a massive lump in his throat, which seemed to soften Kurt's expression.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt sat on the edge of the table, examining Blaine's study notes. Giving it a tsk sound in disappointment. "Whatcha doing there?" He asked, waving his finger above the book in front of Blaine.

"Uh, studying. I failed my last French test, so I need to make it up. Why?"

"Well...I'm right here. You could've asked me to help you!" Kurt explained with a faux sound of offense.

"Well um, I didn't want to bother you. I know you have Friday Night Dinner tonight, and you told me you wanted to be back for this one. So-"

"Oh please, B...I can give you enough studying help with enough time to get back before 7..." Kurt explained. "But...at the looks of it, you could use a break." Kurt continued, sitting next to the shorter boy. "And...I've heard that the New Directions have been having trouble looking for a ballad for Regionals. So...I tore through _Between The Sheets_ , and I found an acceptable amount of potential choices for us..." Blaine nodded and searched the pile. Pleased with one particular piece.

" _U2_. Nice, but I didn't know this was your style." He looked at Kurt with a curious expression.

"Well let's just say...I can be full of surprises, Blaine Warbler. Kurt teased, eyeing Blaine back. This made Blaine smile. "So...how about a jam session in the practice room later? Then I can help you study for your re-test. I overheard Mrs.Berger talking to you and she said she'd be willing to do that for you."  
  
"I'd like that, thanks." Both boys smiled and headed off to the practice room.  
  


* * *

 **  
  
Blaine  
  
  
** _"See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I'll wait for you_ _..."  
  
  
  
_

Both boys sat in the Warbler's practice room. Sitting on the leather couches, across from each other. Their voices echoed through the room. But both of them simply just got lost in the song.  
  


  
  
_"Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails,  
She makes me wait.  
  
And I wait without you."  
  
_

  
Blaine grins as he gets to hear a new side to Kurt's voice. It's deeper in his register than usual. And it has a slightly husky tone to it. And he has to admit, it is very nice to hear.  
  
  


  
_"Through the storm,  
We reach the shore.  
  
You give it all,  
But I want more.  
  
And I'm waiting for you.  
  
With or without you,  
With or without you, ah-ah,  
I can't live with or without you.  
  
And you give yourself away,  
And you give yourself away.  
  
And you give,  
And you give,  
And you give yourself away."  
  
_

_  
  
_Kurt gets off the couch and wanders around the room as they sing together. And it doesn't take Blaine long to join him. They grin as they sing perfectly in-sync with each other.

* * *

  
**Kurt**   
  
  
  
_"My hands are tied, my body bruised  
She got me with nothing to win  
And nothing left to lose.  
  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give (And you give),  
And you give (And you give),  
  
And you give yourself away."  
  
  
_

Kurt grins wide as they continue singing. He hasn't sung with just Blaine since their Baby It's Cold Outside practice. And he almost forgot how much he loved how they meld together so well. He almost forgets about his crush on Blaine as he gets lost in his song. But he can't help but see the sense of euphoria that sparkles in Blaine's golden honey eyes. But he just focuses on the lyrics, so as not to mess up their duet.  
  


  
  
_"With or without you  
With or without you, ohh  
I can't live with or without you  
With or without you."_   
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine  
  
**

  
  
Both boys grinned and burst into laughter, and they bring each other into a hug. "Wow...I never knew you had those notes in your register, Hummel." Blaine teased as he shouldered his book bag.   
  
"I told you, Anderson," Kurt teased back, "I'm full of surprises."  
  
"That you are...may I have the opportunity and privilege to discover any more of these 'surprises'?" He used air-quotes on the last word for emphasis.   
  
"Perhaps," They laughed again as Kurt shouldered his bag as well. "Now...we should probably head to Warbler practice before Wes' gavel explodes." They giggled as they headed out of the practice room.

* * *

  
  
**Kurt**   
  
  


  
"Ok! Song Finals has begun!" Wes started with that familiar bang of the gavel. "Has everyone tho-"

"Actually, Wes! Me and-" He looked over at Kurt who shook his head. Wanting to stay out of this. " _I_ have a late entry. Is this ok?" Murmurs featured from pretty much every end of the room. But the whispers quieted when the council finished talking.

"What is it...?" Thad asked carefully. Not wanting another outburst of rap or bubblegum pop.

"Well...I had the idea of trying something...new, from our usual...Top 40." Blaine started. On the edge himself. "With or Without You by U2..." The suggestion got a few quirked glances, which made Kurt feel like he was curling inside himself. The choice wasn't bad, but it wasn't in their usual repertoire. 

"All those for Blaine's choice of song?" David asked. About three Warblers raised their hands. "Sorry...but it did not reach the minimum requirement of raised hands. Please sit down." David said bitterly. Blaine sighed and fell into place next to Kurt.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt shrugged.

"Tough crowd," He joked. Blaine laughed and lightly nudged Kurt as the meeting continued.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine  
  
  
  
**

"Hey! Kurt!" The taller boy turned to see an out of breath Blaine. He giggled at the sight.

"You ok, Hercules?" Kurt joked, receiving a glare from Blaine.

"Don't go all Zero to Heroon me..." Blaine groaned. Kurt nodded in agreement. "Look, I feel bad that our song wasn't picked. So...how about we go to your dorm, and you can pick out the 5 sappiest movies you can find. And we can have...a "bro sleepover", with rom-coms." Kurt laughed at the suggestion, only nodding.

"I'm a... "bro" now?" Kurt questioned with humor.

"Hey! I'm trying, ok? Look...yes...no...?" Blaine's voice drifted. Waiting for an answer.

"I'd like that. C'mon." Both boys headed to Kurt's dorm.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Kurt always cried at the end of _Moulin! Rouge_...Even though he knew Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman's characters were the work of pure fiction. He couldn't help it. He looked over at Blaine who was holding up a box of tissues. Kurt smiled gratefully and took a few. Dabbing his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you Ewan McGregor was one of my original crushes...?" Kurt asked. "That voice...that...smile. It made me melt...Still does..." Kurt blew his nose and tossed the tissue into the trashcan. "Ok...next movie..." Blaine drum rolled on his math book as Kurt picked up the next DVD. " _Beauty and the Beast_. I know it's your favorite..." Blaine laughed.

"Thanks...now it's my turn to cry." Kurt lightly shoved him and got up to put in the movie.

"Good!" He said as he pressed play to start the film. Falling back next to Blaine once more. They smiled as the movie began...both staying completely immersed in Belle and the Beast.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Oh...my...god...!" Kurt exclaimed. He sat with Blaine at lunch. Going through his various texts he received over the last few days. He froze, astonished at a few he received from Finn, Quinn, and Sam.

 _From: Sam Evans  
_ _(Sent: 3:14 pm)_

_Uh...Kurt, I think Quinn might be cheating on me! Help?!_

_From: Quinn Fabray  
_ _(Sent: 5:10 pm)_

_Kurt...um...I kissed Finn! HELP!_

_From: Finn Hudson  
(Sent: 2:00 pm)_

_Uh...I know you're the "romance and love guru" and all...but uh, can you, like, help? Thanks._

_From: Quinn Fabray  
(Sent: 12:30 pm)_

_Sam's dating Santana_

_"Wow..."_ Kurt said. Shocked by how a full story he got out of just these few texts out of _many_ he received.

"What?" Blaine questioned as he took in a forkful of his chef salad.

"Nothing...just drama." He said as he turned off his phone. Now...he really missed McKinley. Because he wished he could've been there to see this whole thing go down!


	9. 2x14: Blame It On The Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! An easy chapter! Sorry...that must sound lazy. I just feel like the last chapter must have been such a disappointment to all of you! But now I have some great material to work with! And...Drunk!Blaine is really hilarious. And, as for Kurt's speech towards Blaine about his confusion about maybe being Bisexual. I didn't like what Kurt said either...Trust me. And I promise I'm not gonna let him get off scot-free. I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Blaine It On The Alcohol!

**  
  
Blame It On The Alcohol   
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

"So..." Kurt flopped on his bed, making Blaine look up from the one he was laying on. "I hear Rachel's having a party! I was thinking...we could _crash_ it!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine laughed. Trent was gone. Jeff was gone. They could easily just have a sleepover with a bunch of junk food, and movies. But...all Kurt wanted to do was go to Lima and crash what was already destined to be a giant firestorm! "I mean..." Kurt sat up, looking Blaine in the eye. "I haven't been to Lima since Valentine's Day...and, it'd allow you to meet some of my friends...officially. And you can see why I only _tolerate_ Rachel." Blaine laughed at this.

"Ok...I'm in."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Come Saturday night, both boys were on the road to Lima. Kurt going on and on about all the annoying things Rachel has done to get ahead in the Glee club. Everything from what happened with Finn the previous year, to her infamous mouth duck taping that Santana and Tina told him about.

"She dated that guy from Vocal Adrenaline?!" Kurt confirmed with a nod and an "mhm" as he kept his eyes firmly on the road.

"Yeah...that was quite the bit of juicy controversy. But...that's not as controversial as we got! It's been _way_ worse!" Kurt said dramatically. "We performed _Push It_ at an assembly once. I even danced with Mercedes and slapped Finn's butt." Blaine almost spits out the _Doctor Pepper_ he was currently sipping. "I know right?!" Blaine laughed. "Look...all I'm saying is you never know what to expect from her."

"She sounds like she has a nice taste for the dramatic," Blaine commented.

"And you'd be correct, Blaine Warbler." Kurt shot back teasingly. Blaine blushed as they turned onto her street. "And...here we are." He said, parking a good foot away from her house. "Just in case her dads come home early," Kurt said as they got out of the car. Rachel's house was bigger than Blaine was expecting. But, knowing her and how much she boasted about being a star. Nothing about her surprised him.

"Just wait till you see her house! Her room looks like a place where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobby come to hook up." Kurt resurfaced his comment to Rachel from the previous year when he was making her over. Making Blaine laugh more. "Ok...are you high right now?" Blaine looked at him. "You're laughing at everything I'm saying..." Kurt mentioned.

"It just all sounds so out there." Kurt nodded, releasing a light "ah" before Kurt knocked on the door. Finn was not too far behind them.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

"Welcome," Kurt and Blaine followed Rachel down the stairs to her basement. "Kurt, Blaine... wasn't expecting you guys." Blaine smiled at Kurt, knowing why Finn was here as well. Let's just he saw some...interesting things when he had to use his computer when his own crashed on him.

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history," Finn admitted, all the while Kurt and Blaine were stifling laughs behind him. "He kind of insisted on coming." Finn continued as they made it to Rachel's basement. Blaine was impressed by the spacious area he was surrounded by. And seeing the stage, he knew he was gonna have fun!

"I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel," Blaine clarified. "I'm not a Warbler – I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform." He continued, taking off his scarf and coat. Kurt was excited. He couldn't wait to see what "Just Blaine" having fun looked like. He imagined Blaine was quite the party animal. Who knew what was repressed under those blazers and uniform pants? "Is that a stage?" He asked, curiously.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes," Rachel offered proudly. Blaine was impressed. So far, he hasn't found any reason to _not_ like her...

"Just wait," Kurt whispered, "You'll find a reason to hate her before the night is over..." Blaine just shrugged Kurt off.

"Okay, let's go over the rules," Rachel announced to the small crowd. "Everybody gets two drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand. We are serving wine coolers today; that is our specialty drink." Kurt bit his lip at the awkwardness around him as she settled on uncertainty being her current emotion, "It's actually all we have." Both boys slipped the drink tickets into their pockets and wandered off as Rachel gave a: "Cheers!" She led her cooler in the hair and took a quick swig.

"She seems... _harmless_ ," Blaine commented as he sat at the bar with Kurt.

"She _seems_ harmless..." Kurt started in an annoyed manner, "...but she isn't. I mean...what in the name of Tom Ford gave her inspiration to wear...that?! It looks like she's trying to pull off being a...sexy pioneer girl...and ending up as a wannabe Marcia Brady..." Blaine laughed at Kurt's comment but then looked back as people started leaving. Rachel looking confused and forlorn. "Here's our chance! Let's bolt!" But Blaine stopped him.

"You need to be a good friend," Blaine reminded him. Kurt sighed and glanced at the shorter boy. Why did Blaine have to have such a good conscience?

Minutes later, Puck looked over and took out a pocket knife, and placed it in the hold of the lock keeping the liquor cabinet shut. He busted out in a feat of joy as a soft click emerged and the cabinet creaked open. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Puck cheered on as the rest of the New Directions cheered alongside him.

"Isn't this illegal?" Kurt asked Puck as he handed Blaine a beer.

"Kurt...this is your one time in life to be a badass. Take it!" Puck replied as he shoved a bottle into Kurt's hand. Kurt slightly jumped at the instant coldness of the glass touching his skin. Then Puck jumped off to go make out with Lauren.

Kurt just sighed and placed the bottle on the bar. Groaning in defeat to reach the cooler boy on a moral level. "Are you gonna drink that?" Kurt looked over at Blaine who was already halfway through his first drink.

"You're drinking? Blaine...you're 16! Not 21!" Kurt rebutted. Actually kind of furious.

"A few beers aren't gonna kill me. Besides...you can be my designated driver, ok?" Kurt sighed and slid the bottle to Blaine. He breathed in deep. He could do this. He could be cool. As music was turned up, Kurt just decided to let loose and begin dancing. He was gonna have fun. Even without alcohol in his system.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

_"Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_   
_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard...  
_   
_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6_   
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6..."  
  
  
_

Kurt danced as the music busted through the speakers throughout the room. It was an hour since the liquor cabinet was broken into, and everyone was drunk. Everyone besides him and Finn. Blaine flared as his hair stuck up in all directions. Kurt actually thought it was kinda adorable seeing Blaine's curls pop out of the gel that normally contained them. Everywhere he looked: girls and boys were taking shots, taking bites out of limes. He saw Santana lick salt off Brittany, right above the blonde's belly button. Then biting into a lime. Rachel chugged out of a wine cooler at one point. Burping audibly and screaming into a glittery pink mic that it: "Tastes like pink!"

Yep...it was now a party. Kurt danced over his way to Finn, who was just simply walking through the sea of drunk and sweaty teens. Holding a red solo cup in his hand, but not drinking from it. Kurt looked up at the taller boy, waving his hands around in an attempt to dance to the EDM _Like a G6_.

"Are you not drinking?" Kurt asked.

"No," Finn reminded him by showing his up actually had _Coca-Cola_ in it. "Designated driver. What about you?" Finn asked in return.

"I'm still trying to impress Blaine," Kurt admitted to his taller brother, "Don't want to get too sloppy..." He explained. He turned to see Blaine flailing around even more, then turning back to Finn. "Clearly he doesn't have the same concern!" Kurt exclaimed in a sing-song way.

Blaine stumbled to them, putting his arm around Finn. Astonished by his height as he talked, in a drunken state. "Hey, it is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers," Blaine complimented. Finn laughed and nodded in agreement to humor the boy. "Right? Like, brothers!" Blaine restated. Kurt laughed along with Finn. "Wow...so...tall..." Blaine's eyes wandered. Trying to find a focus.

"You having fun, Blaine?" Kurt asked the intoxicated boy. Blaine's eyes searched for a second to find the source of the voice. Before landing on Kurt. He grinned and nodded. Putting his arm around Kurt this time.

"Yeah!" Blaine confirmed for Kurt, "This is the best party ever!" He screamed, stumbling again and bringing Kurt down with him.

"Let's sit down for a minute..." Kurt recommended. Blaine nodded and they sat down at the side for a while.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Are you not drinking?" He asked. Kurt bit his lip. He secretly felt bad for Blaine. He wished he wasn't drunk right now. He honestly felt like crying because of how high Blaine was off of the drinks he'd had throughout the night.

"Um...Maybe in a bit. I had a lemonade." Blaine nodded. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Me?" Blaine asked, rising to his feet. "I FEEL LIKE I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" He screamed out, pounding his fists on his chest and roaring. Like those old Tarzan shows.

"B...why don't you sit back down?" Kurt said, helping Blaine sit down. "You should hold off for a bit. You look like you're-" And with that, Blaine rushed to the nearest bathroom to puke. "-puke." Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes. He hated to see the boy he loved fall so far. But he tried to have fun. He helped comfort the boy and clean his mouth.

 _"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"_ Both boys heard from outside the bathroom.

"C'mon...that should be harmless. Let's get you out there." Kurt said as he helped the intoxicated boy back to the party.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

Rachel spun the bottle after Sam and Brittany had a mini-makeout session after Brittany landed on the blonde boy. While Santana ranted in the background: _"You know what, honnies? You know what? This is_ NOT _a_ Big Red _commercial! NO ME GUSTA!"_

Kurt lightly laughed at this as the two blondes were separated. Sam smiled at Brittany who blushed and gave Artie, who was wearing her shirt, a soft, short kiss.

"Whoo, party!" Rachel cheered. "My turn!" She announced. She pushed the bottle to spin with as much strength as a little drunk Jewish girl could muster. And after a few close calls on other boys, the bottle stopped in front of...Blaine! The room cheered and Blaine laughed in astonishment.

"Oh, this is outstanding!" Kurt cried out, trying to get into the fun of the party.

"Blaine Warbler," Rachel said playfully, pointing at Blaine as she wobbled a bit to crawl to him to make it easier for the both of them. "I'm gonna _rock. your. WORLD!"_ She giggled as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Blaine's. They giggled and laughed at the initiating of the kiss. But then, as they went on, their playful expressions dropped. Blaine moaned deep in his throat as he tangled his hand deep into Rachel's girls. Rachel pressed her tongue to Blaine's bottom lip and Blaine obliged. Opening his lips for better access. This is where Kurt lost it.

"Ok, I think we've had enough of that!" Kurt cried out again, clapping his hands to get the two brunettes' attention. With a few last pecks, the two ended the kiss. Not before their noses bumped into each other, causing a curl to fall against Rachel's nose. They were both hazy from drunkenness and the kiss itself. Kurt pleaded inwardly for Blaine to find his sanity and realize what he just did...but to no avail.

"Your face," Rachel started, leaning back a little more. But not a whole lot. "...Tastes _Awesome_ ," Rachel commented. Giving Blaine much pride for his drunk mind.

"That was crazy!" Artie said while giggling.

"I think I just found a new duet partner!" Rachel announced as she gripped Blaine's shirt before Blaine's fist-pumped the air.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Music pulsed through the room as the song began. Kurt nervously watched from the side of the stage. Eyes analyzing both parties as they sang Don't You Want Me by The Human League. The lights above the stage flashed along with the time of the song. Blaine gripped a mic and sang intensely as the song began.  
  
  


 _"_ _You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
_ _When I met you,"  
  
  
_

Blaine started the song. Slightly gritting his teeth as if to add to the theatricality of the performance. He shook his hand rapidly and spun his finger in the next few lines. Probably attempting the same thing he did with his gritting teeth.  
  
  


 _"_ _I picked you out  
_ _I shook you up  
_ _And turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new..."  
  
  
_

Kurt wobbled back and forth slightly as he watched. Jealousy inraging him as it seemed that flirtatious duets were now becoming a thing of the past for him and Blaine. And the future of Blaine and Rachel. He didn't want to believe any of it was true. But it was so hard not to...

 _  
  
"_ _Don't-_ _Don't you want me?  
_ _You know I can't believe it,  
_ _When I hear that you won't see me..._

 _Don't-_ _Don't you want me  
_ _You know I don't believe it  
_ _When you say that you don't need me..."  
  
  
_

Rachel and Blaine sang the next lyrics together. Both making extravagant facial expressions. Trying to add much to their already trying-too-hard performance.  
  
  


" _You think you've changed your mind  
_ _You better change it back  
_ _Or we will both be sorry!"  
  
  
_

* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Both Rachel and Blaine jumped as they sang together for the next few lines. But Kurt just kept feeling sicker to his stomach. He looked around the room for a few seconds to find any distraction. He saw Mercedes singing into her cup, Santana crying out as she sang out lyrics, Puck was wearing Lauren's glasses, Brittany was seated on Artie's chair, and Mike and Tina were making out. There was so escape. Just an array of eyesores. Oh god...that nausea feeling was getting worse now...  
  
  


 _"_ _Don't you want me, baby?  
_ _Don't you want me?  
_ _Ohhhh_

 _Don't you want me, baby?  
_ _Don't you want me?  
_ _Ohhhh"  
  
  
_

Kurt felt his heart slowly break as the performance went on. It didn't help that Blaine and Rachel sang passionately while jumping around as they sang together. Like they were really life-long lovers going through a crisis. And Blaine was desperate and doing everything in his power to fix what they had broken. But he knew this was just their drunken fantasies adding to their performance. But it still broke Kurt's heart.  
  
  


 _"_ _I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
_ _That much is true..."  
  
  
_

Rachel made ridiculous hand gestures as she sang. Making Kurt want to puke. He shifted in his seat as the performance continued. The rowdy group of teenagers that were sitting on the floor was enjoying the performance. Except for Finn, who looked very uncomfortable sitting in the middle of a bunch of sexually-driven teens. Kurt saw and felt his pain. If only a little deeper.  
  
  


 _"_ _But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
_ _Either with or without you..."  
  
  
_

Finn tried to help by displaying sympathy in a smile. And as much goodwill was in that grin...it didn't help Kurt one bit.  
  
  


 _"_ _Don't – Don't  
_ _Don't you want me? – Don't you want me?_

 _You know I can't believe it  
_ _When I hear that you won't see me_

 _It's much too late to find  
_ _You think you've changed your mind  
_ _You better change it back  
_ _Or we will both be sorry  
_ _  
Don't you want me, baby?  
_ _Don't you want me?  
_ _Ohhhh_

_Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me?  
Ohhh_

_Don't you want me, baby?"  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
Affection shined in Rachel's eyes as she pointed at him as the song ended. Kurt choked down a sob. Blaine looked over, hearing the sound. But Kurt was gone and running up the stairs. He made his way outside and sat on the curb, curling into himself.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

Kurt sobbed into his knees as they buckled and shook. Not wanting anyone in there to see him at his absolute lowest. He didn't hear the slight rustling of the grass as Blaine walked out to see what was wrong.

"K-Kurt?" Kurt sniffed and looked up to see the wobbling boy, who was currently in and out of consciousness. "Are you ok?" He slurred as he fell next to him. Kurt simply nodded, hating that Blaine had to see him like this. But knowing he would probably not remember it the next day.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok." Kurt lied, smiling at Blaine. Blaine smiled back, he was too drunk to notice the plasticity of Kurt's grin. "Here..." He helped the other boy up. "I'm gonna let you crash at my place..." Kurt said as he helped Blaine walk over to his car. Kurt opened his back seat and helped Blaine lay down. "Here...so you won't throw up." Kurt eased softly.

"'Mkay..." Blaine groaned as he laid down. But a lazy smile spread on his face when he reopened his eyes. "You're beautiful..." Kurt's breath stopped. He knew it was the alcohol talking, but those words, especially coming from Blaine. Even though he was intoxicated...took his breath away. Knocked the wind out of him. Kurt just silently closed the door and drove home. Silent the rest of the way.  
  
  


* * *

 **  
  
Kurt  
  
  
  
** _"Ow!"_ Blaine groaned as he bumped into something on his way inside Kurt's house. It was uncomfortably dark in here, and Blaine couldn't see a thing.

"Shh! It's ok, C'mon...this way." He helped the boy up the stairs and into his room. Carefully turning his light on so an immediate brightness didn't startle any possible awake parties. Or awaken anyone either. "Ok...the bed is right forward, I'm gonna go change." He went into the bathroom and waited for a soft thump against the blankets and pillows before he started his before bed skincare ritual. He glanced at the clock he kept snuggly in his medicine cabinet to see it was 2:00 am! Thank goodness it was the weekend!

After Kurt finished up his routine and changing, he quietly stepped out to see Blaine. Who seemed to have passed out instantly as his body on the mattress. Kurt lightly smiled as he watched the peacefully sleeping boy. He sat on the edge and combed his fingers through the sleeping boy's curls. Smiling at how adorable he was when he was asleep. All lax and peaceful. Blaine slightly stirred and Kurt's hand jumped back, only for the boy to continue snoring. Kurt wiped tears away as he turned off all lights and covered the boy up and help make his head comfortable by pushing some pillows under it. Kurt simply laid on the floor, at the foot of the bed. Not to disturb the other boy and have him wake up in the middle of the night confused that he was lying next to him. Maybe the day would come when they could do that together. But Blaine didn't like Kurt like that. And he'd have to learn to deal with it.

It was a slow and measly two hours before Kurt drifted off to sleep. As Blaine's snoring stopped, Kurt let his worried thoughts about Blaine drift off as he fell asleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When Kurt woke, Blaine was still fast asleep. Kurt didn't sleep as well as he usually did. He woke up several times during the night. He would look to see if Blaine was ok, quickly get a glass of warm milk, and fall back to sleep. This happened about 3-4 times. Thankfully he was able to sleep in long enough to feel well-rested. Even if he actually wasn't. Kurt sighed as his breath got the best of him and he viscously brushed his teeth and gargled mouth wash. He took a quick shower and put on a fluffy blue robe. He sat at his vanity. He lightly moisturized his face for his morning skin ritual. The father of his voice startled him slightly.

"Hey, Kurt! Come give me a hand with these eggs!" Kurt jumped slightly hearing his dad from downstairs. He gulped seeing Blaine's sleeping figure. But sympathy plucked his heartstrings once more. Deciding to just leave the boy to rest.

"I'll be down in a minute!" He called.

"What the hell is a shirred egg? Is that the same thing as a scrambled egg?" Burt asked in confusion as he climbed the stairs. He walked in and Kurt turned his head to see his dad standing there. "Hey, what's this?" Burt asked. "Today was the day you were going to teach me all about brunch." Burt continued before knocking on the cookbook in his arms for emphasis.

"I'll be down in a sec," Kurt promised. Burt nodded but his attention was soon grabbed by a quick inhale and a body shifting before jumping up.

"Ugh, where am I?" Blaine groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"Oh, uhhh, I'm sorry. My bad." Burt said and quickly retreated.

Blaine groaned, pressing his head harder against his forehead. Rubbing it before his hangover kicked in and he buried his face in a pillow. As soon as Burt was out of sight, Kurt quickly shut the door and rushed to Blaine's side. "Hey..." Kurt said calmly, softly rubbing the other boy's shoulder. "Can I get you anything?"

Blaine just groaned and covered his mouth quickly, Kurt helped rush his best friend to the bathroom and comforted him as he vomited. "It's ok...I'm here. Just stay here, and if you need me...call out. I'm gonna make you some breakfast. Blaine nodded and leaned against the bathtub, wiping his mouth with some toilet paper.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

"I didn't drink _that_ much," Blaine argued. It had a day since Blaine woke up in Kurt's bed. Hangover pounding his head, groaning as he puked after every sentence. Kurt was glad to see that Blaine was now in good spirits after the whole ordeal.

"Are you kidding? You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face. That, sir, is what we call rock bottom." Kurt retorted. Blaine laughed in response, not being able to deny what Kurt said. Even if he didn't even remember anything from the last few days. A light buzzing came from Blaine's pocket. Curious, he checked to see who it was, chuckling at the sight of Rachel's name flashing brightly on his phone screen.

"Oh my god," he mumbled, "speak of the devil." He laughed and answered as the barista confirmed their two medium drips. "Hi Rachel, Kurt and I were just talking about you," Blaine spoke cheerfully, slightly trying to hold back laughter as Kurt took his drink.

"You're such a cutie pie with your blazer and your pants." Rachel said, "So, I have a question for you. I wanted to know..." Rachel slurred her words. It was obvious she was drunk.

"Is she drunk?" Kurt asked. Blaine quietly hushed him as they walked to their table so he could hear what the girl on the other line was saying.

"Can we...go out tomorrow? It'd be cute to kiss you again..." Rachel slurred some more while sipping at a drink Blaine suspected was wine, because she was more quiet drunk then the hysterical drunk he barely remembered. "We can go to see _Love Story_..."

"Um, yeah." Blaine agreed, nervous and excitement filling the pit of his stomach. This would be his first actual date. Even if it's with a girl...

"Pick me up at six..."

"Uh-huh," Blaine continued to agree, Kurt became increasingly curious. "Alright, I'll see you then," Blaine confirmed, "Okay, bye." Blaine hung up and just starting laughing. "Rachel just asked me out," They both started laughing together.

"Oh, that's amazing," Kurt chuckled, "She's got a girl crush on you." Kurt laughed, but then became confused as Blaine sat back down after getting a packet of sugar. "Wait for a second, why'd you say yes?" Kurt asked, confused as Blaine sat back down. "You can't lead her on!"

"Who says I'm leading her on?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt's heart dropped. This couldn't be happening. Not after what he revealed on Valentine's Day..."You can't be serious,"

"When we kissed... it felt good!" Blaine shrugged as he put the sugar into his coffee.

"It felt good because you were _drunk_ ," Kurt pointed out.

"What's the harm in going out on one crummy little date?" Blaine asked.

"You're _gay_ , Blaine," Kurt gave pointedly. Wondering what the hell was going through his best friend's head.

"I-I _thought I was..."_ Blaine admitted, not sure _what_ he was anymore..."But I've never even had a boyfriend before." Blaine admitted again, this time even quieter. A little bellow a full-on whisper. "Isn't this the time you're supposed to figure stuff out?" Blaine questioned as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this right now." And Kurt couldn't. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Maybe _I'm bi,_ I don't know," Blaine suggested...

"Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change," Kurt snapped, instantly regretting what he said. But he was too much on an anger strike to admit it.

"Wait, wait, wait... why are you so angry?" Blaine asked defensively. Never expecting Kurt of all people to say those words...

"Because I look up to you!" Kurt said, passion in his words. "I admire how proud you are of who you are. I know what it's like to be in the closet, and here you are about to tip-toe back in!" With every passing sentence, Kurt was hurting Blaine's heart more and more. Not expecting him to get _this_ upset at a possible revelation of his own.

"I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings or your pride or whatever. But, however confusing it might be for you, it's actually a lot more confusing for me," Blaine admitted, voice wavering, "You're 100% sure who you are. Fantastic! Well, maybe we all can't be so lucky." Blaine said as he took another sip of his coffee. Trying to cool down, but Kurt refused to let up!

"Yeah, I've had a lot of luck, Blaine," he retorted, "I was lucky to be chased out of high school by a bully who threatened to kill me," Kurt responded, angered that Blaine couldn't see he's been through stuff too. Even though he knew that Blaine understood his struggle. Even to a worse extent than himself.

"And why did he do that?" Blaine asked, knowing this was the moment to prove his point.

"Because he didn't like who I was," Kurt confirmed.

"Sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now, isn't it?" Blaine accused. Kurt paused, the realization of what he was saying slowly hitting him like a trainwreck in slow motion. "I'm honestly just trying to figure out who I am. And for you, of _all people,_ to get down on me for that? I didn't think that's who you were." Blaine choked up in his words. Not wanting to believe what Kurt had said to him. Blaine stood, picking up his coffee. "I'll see ya," he said, "I'd, uh, I'd say 'bye'... but I wouldn't want to make you angry," Blaine said and left. Kurt just sat there and slowly broke down when he saw Blaine leave in his car.

"What have I done...?" Kurt choked out. Realizing he possibly just ruined one of the best relationships, even if it _was_ just a friendship, that he's ever had.  
  
  


* * *

**  
Blaine  
  
**

  
  
Blaine and Rachel walked to his car, and she leaned against him as they walked.  
  
"I had a really nice time tonight," Rachel said dreamily as she looked up at Blaine, her arm firmly looped with his. Blaine couldn't help but feel an awkward twinge inside, but he managed to smile back at her. **  
  
**"Me too," He unlooped their arms to get his keys out of his coat pocket. "Do you wanna get something to eat too, or-"  
  
"Nah, Kurt's helping clean up my basement." Blaine snickered to himself at this. He knew exactly why Kurt offered to help.   
  
"Got it, I'll just cross Breadstix off of the agenda." She giggled as they get inside his car.   
  
"Aw Blaine, you're so sweet and chivalrous." She complimented.  
  
"Aw thanks, Rach," She blushed at the nickname, "I try to be as charming as possible." He said as he drove to Rachel's house. As he parked in front of her house, he decided to be even nicer and open her car door for her.   
  
"Aw thanks, B." She's about to kiss him when he looks down at his watch.  
  
"It's seven-thirty, which means I'll make it home just in time for my curfew," He looked back up and put on his trademark dazzling smile. "Let Kurt know I said hi," He gave an awkward hug and head home. Rachel just shrugs and walked up to her house.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
  
  
Kurt   
  
  
  
**

"Thanks for helping with the party cleanup especially considering that you didn't even drink." Rachel thanked Kurt as they cleaned up her basement. Which she was somehow able to have her dads avoid for three days.

"I was in the neighborhood..." Kurt said simply as he helped pick up cups that were scattered around the room.

"At 10:00? Are you sure you're not here just to find out how my date with Blaine went?" Rachel retorted.

"Oh, was that tonight?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Look, we're friends, so I'm gonna be honest with you." Rachel said, obviously very excited to dish! "The date was lovely. We saw _Love Story_ at the revival theater. We even dressed up as the characters!"

"That's not gay at all!" Rachel rolled her eyes at that comment. "Did you kiss?" Kurt grilled.

"No. Our lips spent the evening mouthing Ali MacGraw's dialogue. Frankly, I did expect a little snog as the date drew to a close but I guess the timing just wasn't right." She said simply, wishful thinking on her part she figured.

"Or the blood-alcohol level," Kurt commented again.

"Look, I know that you have feelings for him and I'm sure you think I'm crazy for asking him out. But Blaine is obviously conflicted and if he turns out not to be gay well, then I guess I will have done you a favor." Rachel said, hoping Kurt could see the bright side.

"And I'm doing you a favor by telling you that Blaine is the first of a long line of conflicted men that you will date that will later turn out to be only the most flaming of homosexuals." Kurt offered as they sat down.

"Blaine and I have a lot in common." Rachel defended herself.

"A sentiment expressed by many a hag about many a gay. Look, I don't doubt that you and Blaine would have a jolly good time shopping at Burberry and arguing who would make the better Rum Tum Tugger _._ I don't dispute that. But there's something you and Blaine will never have, and that's chemistry." Kurt explained.

"Fine. Then I'm gonna prove you wrong!" Rachel offered, "I'm gonna take the beer goggles off, and I'm gonna kiss him sober. And if the spark is still there then I'm taking you to your bakery of choice for a piping-hot slice of humble pie..." She smiled smugly.

"On second thought...I gotta head home and help my dad cook. You have fun though." He said as he dumped the trash bag full of red solo cups over her head and skipped out.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Soufflé is all about the whites," Kurt explained as his dad took a bite out of a sugar-covered strawberry. "If you get yolk in it or you don't let it stiffen properly then you might as well be making pancakes." Kurt continued. Burt nodded, sort of getting the idea.

"All right. You think the one we already made is ready yet?" Burt asked hopefully.

"I hope so," Kurt said optimistically.

"All right, let's check it out. Here we go." Burt said as he presented their dish. Happy with what they had even if Kurt wasn't. "Ta-da."

Kurt groaned in annoyance. "You didn't leave enough room in the dish to let it rise," Kurt said dryly.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Why are you being so hard on me? I would've been happy with you teaching me to make toast." Burt explained.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know this is supposed to be bonding time, but it's Blaine. He's interested in Rachel." Kurt said with annoyance. The idea of Blaine and Rachel being together was upsetting to think about for the younger Hummel.

"I'm confused. I thought he was gay too." Burt was confused as he searched to find a beer in his fridge.

"Oh, he is, he is. He's just experimenting." Kurt explained as he gestured with his hands for emphasis.

"Yeah," Burt chuckled and turned back to Kurt. "He's not the only one..." Kurt looked confused at his dad.

"What does that mean?" Kurt questioned.

"Look, I need you to ask me before you have someone sleep over." Burt said sternly. Kurt didn't expect that one. Especially since it was very obvious that he wasn't even close to being ready for sex...let alone even knowing how the mechanics worked.

"We-We were fully clothed the entire time." Kurt defended. "Blaine was too drunk to drive, so I let him crash here. I was being responsible." Kurt continued.

"You kids are drinking now?" Burt asked, utterly shocked.

"Finn and I didn't have any if _that's_ what you're worried about," Kurt said pointedly.

"No. I'm worried about you being inappropriate in my house." Burt clarified.

"And if Puckerman had a sleepover with Finn, would that be inappropriate?" Kurt asked for more clarification.

"That's different." Burt justified his statement.

"Because they wouldn't have sex?" Kurt asked. Truly annoyed by his dad's double standard.

"No, I would never allow Finn to have a girl sleep over in his bed." Burt kept trying to explain where he was coming from...

"But would it make you uncomfortable if he did? Hey, when have I been uncomfortable with you being gay?" Kurt held back comments from the previous year. When he always invited Finn to events and not Kurt. But he bit back his tongue and went for a different blow: him _acting_ on his own sexuality.

"So it's not being gay that upsets you. It's just me acting on it..." Kurt suggested to his dad.

"I don't know what two guys do when they're together. You know, I sat through that whole _Brokeback Mountain_. From what I gather, something went down in the tent." Burt tried to explain where he was coming from.

"What do you want from me here, Dad?" Kurt asked, needing to know what to take from this whole conversation.

"I want you to apologize for being inappropriate and promise me you'll never do it again," Burt asked simply.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I won't have sleepovers with anyone that might be gay without asking you first." Kurt sighed, wishing he could just be able to be gay, and that be the end of it.

"Thank you. But maybe you could step outside your comfort zone and educate yourself so if I have any questions, I could go to my dad like any straight son could." Kurt suggested as he walked away.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"I don't know how to describe it...we just... _clicked_." Rachel offered as she applied some more lipgloss and chapstick back and forth.

"If you say so..." Kurt singsonged.

"You said he comes this way at 3:30," Rachel questioned, getting a slight feeling that she was getting played. She applied one more layer of chapstick as Kurt spoke.

"Like clockwork, for his post-rehearsal medium drip," Kurt explained.

"I just can't wait to lay one on him." Rachel said as she capped her chapstick and looked behind her to see if the raven-haired boy had stepped in yet.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Rachel. I don't mean to be a scold, but I don't want you to get hurt either." Kurt said sympathetically. "There's no victory in this for me either way," Kurt admitted.

"Who cares about you, buddy? I may get a new boyfriend out of this who can keep up with me vocally and, in the future, give me vaguely Eurasian-looking children." Kurt held back a rant on how that sounded racist.

"There he is, dreamy as ever," Kurt said breathlessly as Blaine walked in. Every time his eyes laid on the other boy, it was like the wind got kicked out of him...

"Okay. Wish me luck." Rachel requested as she got up and made her way to Blaine.

Blaine turned his head as he heard footsteps get closer to him. He smiled when he saw the short brunette approach, "Hey, Rachel. What's going on?-" Blaine couldn't say much more until he was cut off by a kiss from Rachel. And after a few quick seconds, she leaned back to take in a breath. "Huh." Blaine thought for a moment as Rachel waited in anticipation for his response. "Yup. I'm gay." Blaine nodded, realization finally hitting him. "Thank you so much for clearing that up for me, Rachel. Save my space in line, will you? I gotta go hit the restroom." He asked politely as he went to the bathroom.

Kurt walked up in concern. Hoping that Rachel was alright. Even if she annoyed the ever-living _crap_ out of him. "That was hard, wasn't it?"

"Are you kidding? That was amazing. I am speechless. I just had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay. That is songwriting gold. Oh!" She gripped and his face and kissed his cheek quickly, before letting go. "Okay. I have to go compose but thank you. Thank you!" She grinned and walked away.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

Blaine smiled as he made his way back to the line, but his pace became suddenly shower when he saw Kurt holding his place instead of Rachel. "Hey, Kurt." Kurt turned his head to see Blaine walking up to him. "Um...I uh."

"No! Let...me talk." Blaine nodded. They got their coffee and sat at their usual table. "I'm sorry B, for making it sound like...Bisexuality was some kind of bad thing...and if you are...I...totally support you..." Kurt said. Double-checking to see how Blaine really felt.

"I'm actually pretty sure that I'm gay," Blaine reassured Kurt. 

"Really?" Kurt asked, secretly jumping for joy inside.

"Yeah," Blaine spoke breathlessly.

"Well, I'm glad you're all decided..." Kurt spoke kindly. "Again, I'm really-" But Blaine stopped him from saying any more.

"Look, Kurt. I believe that you're sorry. You let your anger take over. And I don't hold you against your comments. You're still my best friend. But what you said really hurt. And I was scared you weren't going to accept me if I did end up being Bi. But...I can tell you didn't mean anything maliciously...and it's not in your heart." Kurt slightly teared up at this. But luckily, Blaine's next comment lighted the mood, "Just...watch what you say next time." Blaine lightly teased.

"I'm so glad you're my best friend again..." Kurt spoke, tearing up a bit more. Blaine gave him a friendly hug and they caught up on what happened in the last few days. He was so glad to have Blaine back in his life again. It truly sucked without him. And he promised himself that would never happen again.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, the whole ending part was me acknowledging that I don't agree with Kurt's comments on Bisexuality earlier in the episode. As someone who used to only identify as bisexual when first watching this episode, what Kurt said really hurt. And I felt like this episode needed an apology. But I still don't think that the character or Chris Colfer believes in these comments. I see them as heat in the moment comments. But still, Kurt should have apologized. So, there it is. Anyway, See you in Sexy!


	10. 2x15: Sexy

** Sexy   
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Kurt and Blaine stood in line at the Lima Bean, shooting off ideas back and forth of dream artists that the Warblers should cover. Blaine's so far being: Wham!, Mariah Carey, and Maroon 5. And Kurt's were all basically Broadway, or Broadway related. "Don't you think it's time for the Warblers to do a Joan Armatrading medley?" Kurt offered to Blaine curiously as they made their way up further in line.

"I'm not so sure people know who that is," Blaine informed Kurt, upsetting the other boy's pride just a little bit...but Blaine tried to keep a smile to let him know it was all ok. But the realization still stung the brunette boy.

"Well, well, if it isn't my sweet, sweet Porcelain." The new voice that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, got both boys attention, as they turned their head to the person behind them. And it was none the other: Sue Sylvester. What the hell was she doing here?!

"Coach Sylvester. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked dryly, her being there not being much of a surprise to him. She'd do anything to sabotage the New Directions. And weasel away with any cheating tactics possible...and spying was the least offense that she has upheld. And now that she's coaching her _own_ Glee Club...

"Oh, just picking up some coffee," Sue answered, "I like my enemas pipin' hot." Kurt learned not to question the words that came out of Sue Sylvester's mouth. But he found it slightly amusing to see Blaine in such confusion as to try and contemplate and figure out what she said meant. He dared not bother to explain, which, he knew, would lead to more confusion for the hazel-eyed boy. "Actually boys," Sue continued, taking off her sunglasses as she did so, "I heard that this was a Dalton Academy hangout and I come in a spirit of fellowship. As you no doubt have heard, I have taken over for the coach of _Aural Intensity_..."

Kurt tried not to roll his eyes as cut her off with a scathing truth she refused to admit: "We heard you pushed him down the stairs," Kurt commented, with disappointment. But he really wasn't surprised that she'd stoop so low...

"Well, you can't prove that," Sue replied. Kurt saw Blaine's confusion spread across his face in his expressions, and decided to ease it with a simple statement...

"This is just sort of how she talks," Kurt attempted to explain.

"So, I happen to have some top-secret intel," Sue said. "Will Schuester has finally realized that his team's Achilles heel is their utter lack of sex appeal." Sue began dumping things into her drink. Including the wrappers of the sugar packets she used fell into her cup too. Kurt and Blaine shared a confused glance when she kept adding more and more. "New Directions are getting sexy. And the key to Regionals is out-sexing them," Sue declared, "And I suspect that the judges are scoring extra for it this year." Sue continued. "So, Porcelain, quid pro quo. What do you have for me?" Sue asked the boys in front of her. Blaine was just confused by his "nickname".

"I'm sorry, coach, but you and I are not in cahoots," Kurt verified. But that just seemed to piss Sue off...

"Probably should have nailed that down before I gave you my top-secret intel," Sue realized. "Porcelain," Sue started as she placed the lid on her drink, ", you just made a powerful enema." And just like that, she was gone.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

This all was giving Blaine an idea..."We've got to hold an emergency meeting."

"Why?" Kurt asked, hoping Blaine took everything Sue had said as a joke...

"Weren't you listening?" Blaine started with his defense, "The judges at Regionals have an eye out for something new. Which means... the Warblers gotta do something sexified." The other Warbler grinned as he made his way to their usual table.

"Yes Blaine, I was listening. And if you were hearing the same words that were coming out of _THAT_ woman's mouth! You'd realize she's insane! I don't even understand how she's allowed to keep her job with all the yelling and pushing kids around that she does! You don't know what's she's capable of!" Kurt tried to explain to the younger boy as he sat in front of him. "The only good thing she's ever done was help defend me when Karofsky threatened to _kill me!_ " Kurt went further on. "And since then, she's still made everyone's lives at McKinley a _living hell!_ "

"But weren't you the person who told me anyone could change given the opportunity?" Blaine questioned.

"I don't think she's doing that with giving us "top-secret intel"...that's just plain cheating!" Kurt exclaimed.

"But how did I first meet you, Kurt?" Kurt tried to stumble a statement but became uneventful. "Exactly! Look, Kurt. The woman is an obvious champion and knows what she's doing...maybe...we should listen."

Kurt sighed and just nodded. "Just leave me out it..." Kurt begged.

"Oh, but Kurt...I could _never_ do that..." Blaine teased and left. Leaving an annoyed Kurt just sitting by himself...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Emergency Warbler meeting, called by Blaine Anderson!" Wes announced as he banged his gavel. "It better be good this time..." The older boy said, pointing his gavel at Blaine. Who simply held his hands up in defense and nodded.

"I promise...it will be..." Blaine promised, before turning to face the group. "Kurt and I were at the Lima Bean this morning when we got some top-secret intel about what the judges are looking for a Regionals this year..." He left the boys leaning forward in anticipation. _"SEX!"_ He finished with a clap of his hands. Murmurs spread across the room, and Wes had to bang his gavel to get them all to calm down...

"What are you insinuating, Blaine?" David questioned the younger boy.

"I am merely suggesting we...work on our sex appeal! The New Directions are doing the same thing...So...it couldn't hurt to...spice up our performances with some sexiness!" He shouted excitedly. "We can even sing for those Crawford Country girls!" The council looked at each other, whispering amongst themselves," before Wes banged the gavel.

"It's decided. The Warblers will approach this new tactic...but where?"

"My dad owns a warehouse an hour away from Crawford..." Jeff spoke out. "My sister goes there, so I think I can convince her to have her friends watch and critique our performance..." More murmurs.

"Motion passed!" Blaine grinned from ear to ear, thanking the council. While Kurt was fighting off a horrendous blush...and loosing...  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

"What song do you think we should do?!" Blaine asked Kurt as they made their way down the lunch line. Clamming his many ideas. "Maybe...This Love by Maroon 5...?" Blaine suggested.

"Too predictable," Kurt responded as they sat down. Shooting down all of Blaine's ideas. Because he _really_ didn't want to do this. With his feelings about Blaine already confusing enough...he has to suffer with discovering himself...sexually, recently. And trying not to think about Blaine in the most compromising positions.

"Why are you such a Debbie Downer all of a sudden?" Blaine asked before eating some of his carrot sticks. "Shouldn't you be excited?! I'd expect you of all people to come up with ideas..." Blaine pointed out as he took a sip from his milk.

"I just..."sexiness" isn't something I think about, Blaine." Kurt snapped, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible...

"You mean...you don't think about _anyone_ like that...?" Blaine allowed the question to hang in the air as he took another sip. Quirking an eyebrow as well.

"Like _what,_ Blaine?" Kurt questioned back.

"Like... _that..."_ Blaine tried to stay as PG as possible...

 _"OH!_ _No, no, no, no, no, no! NO!"_ Kurt quickly got up and left Blaine just sitting there...confused.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"I would like to welcome the ladies of our sister school, Crawford Country Day," Blaine acknowledged. As you know, the Warblers are competing in our show choir's Regionals competition next week." The girls just nodded. Probably not even paying attention to the words coming out of Blaine's mouth. More focused on trying not to drool over his eyes or whatever...

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course, Blaine was the one to entrance girls...while he still appeared more like the Pillsbury Doughboy more than a ripped guy on a romance novel cover you see at the Dollar Store with some cheesy title like... _"The Capture of Her Heart"_ or _"The Salvation of Love"..._

"So," Blaine explained, "what we're going for here today, ladies, is something a little... a little sexy. But we need your input. Are we scream-worthy? Do we make your knees turn to jelly?" Blaine was totally enjoying all of the attention. While Kurt was just holding back his jealousy.

"So, without further ado, hang on to your bobby socks girls, 'cause we're about to rock your world," Blaine concluded. The gaggle of girls giggled as the performance began.

_  
  
"Whoa  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
_ _Here we are again  
_ _I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide  
_ _I want to run and hide..."  
  
  
_

Kurt tried to ignore the girls he was trying to swoon and kept his attention on Blaine for as long as he could. Singing with as must gusto and pride as he could muster. Making faces he thought appeared sexy...

_  
  
"_ _I do it every time  
_ _You're killing me now..."  
  
  
_

* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

_"And I won't be denied by you  
_ _The animal inside of you!"  
  
  
_

The faces Kurt was making were _really_ starting to confuse Blaine. He used hand gestures and scrunched up his face to appear sexy.  
  
  


_"Oh, oh, I want some more  
_ _Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight...  
_ _  
Oh, oh, I want some more  
_ _Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?"  
  
  
_

All Blaine did was smile at the girls and give them a wink. The girls giggled and danced along and pointed to boys they thought were cute. But no one was pointing at Kurt...  
  
  


_"_ _What are you waiting for?  
_ _Say goodbye to my heart tonight..."  
  
  
_

Kurt and Blaine faced each other as the continued to sing. Pressing a finger to their lips. Before running off to different sides of the stairway and as the other Warblers gathered around the girls. Singing directly to them.  
  
  


_"_ _Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
_ _Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess  
_ _Why can't you understand?_

_Woah, I won't sleep tonight!"  
  
  
_

Kurt and Blaine started the foam machine and bubbles fell everywhere. Girls dancing with guys. Warblers taking blazers off and spinning them around. All smiles. Both boys ran down to join them as the song concluded.  
  
  


* * *

_  
"_ _Oh, oh, I want some more  
_ _Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight!_

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
_ _Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?  
_ _What are you waiting_

_Here we go again, oh, oh  
_ _Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight!"  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
Everyone got dried off, and all was left were two final girls and Kurt and Blaine in the warehouse. Both girls held out a piece of paper. Grinning like mad. "Call us." One of the girls said as they offered their numbers to the slightly taller boy.

"Sweet, but...not on your team," Both girls rolled their eyes in disappointment as they made their way out of the warehouse. Blaine just smiled and laughed to himself as he made his way over to Kurt. Towel around his neck and was combing his hair back in place. "Are you okay?" he asked Kurt, "You kept making those weird faces the whole song."

Kurt looked up and smiled, "Those weren't weird faces, Those were my _sexy_ faces." Kurt corrected and explained. Blaine lightly bit his lip as he tried to let Kurt know, as gently as possible that...those faces were... _not_ sexy...at all...

"It just looked like you were having gas pains or something," he admitted. But it wasn't as gentle as he tried it to come off as...

"Great!" Kurt exclaimed in defeat. "How are we supposed to get up on the stage at Regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin?" Kurt sighed as Blaine just smiled, trying to make the other boy feel better.

"We'll figure something out," Blaine promised. Kurt looked back up to see Blaine smiling. He was just hoping this would be something he could come out of unscathed...  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

"Let's give these a try, shall we?" Blaine suggested as they sat in front of Kurt's mirror. "Give me...seductive." Kurt rolled his eyes and made a face. Winking at biting his lip. While Blaine had to bite back laughter.

"No...you have to... _relax_ into it...don't try so hard..." Blaine explained. "Just...imagine you're across the room, and there's this really cute boy on the other side, and you're trying to tell him..."Come over here..." with _just_ your facial expressions. C'mon... let's try again on that face." Kurt nodded and tried again, only having a slight amount of improvement.

"Sorry...I just-" Kurt tried to explain before getting cut off by Blaine.

"It's ok...we're just practicing. Alright, so give me... sensual. But don't make fun of it! Like, really try," Blaine encouraged. Hoping the boy would take this at fate's value. But seemingly made the same face. Blaine just nodded and took it for what it was worth. "Now give me... sultry."

Kurt gave a growling face. Like one of the ones, he made in the _Animals_ performance earlier that day...

Blaine attempted to hold in a laugh as he had to be honest with the boy, "Uh, Kurt, they're all sort of looking the same,"

"That's because the face I'm actually doing is 'uncomfortable'," Kurt pointed out as he stood up and turned to face Blaine. "This is pointless, Blaine. I don't know how to be sexy because I don't know the first thing about sex." Kurt admitted. But not wanting to at all.

"Kurt you're _blushing!"_ Blaine acknowledged. A smile creeping upon his face.

"I've tried watching _those_ movies," Kurt admitted, and now Blaine had to keep his mind off of the idea of Kurt watching Porn..."But I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers. And god, what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there?" Blaine held in another laugh as Kurt rambled. He easily guessed that McKinley was more than lacking sexual education classes. Especially for kids like Kurt who might need extra information.

"Well, maybe we should have a conversation about it," Blaine suggested, "I'll tell you what I know."

Kurt widely shook his head. Not even wanting to think about it. Or talk about it. Especially with Blaine..."No, I don't want to know the graphic details," he spoke nervously. "I like romance. That's why I like Broadway musicals. Because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

"Kurt, you're gonna have to learn about it someday," Blaine admitted the truth to the older boy.

"Well, not today. I think I've learned quite enough for today, thank you. I think you should leave." Blaine didn't argue it and nodded gently. Leaving. But not before making one final comment. "Kurt, if you need anything. Advice about...this, or anything else," Kurt looked up at the other boy. "I'm always here..." He said simply before leaving.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

Blaine walked into Burt's tire shop. Kurt refused to learn about sex. So...he decided to take matters into his own hands..."Need a hand?" The older man looked up and nodded as he saw the other boy walk closer.

"Yeah. Why don't you hand me that carburetor?" Burt asked, becoming very stunned as Blaine picked up the right one. "How'd you know which one it was?" Burt asked, still stunned.

"My dad and I rebuilt a '59 _Chevy_ in our driveway two summers ago. One of his many attempts at bonding..." Blaine chuckled to himself as he recounted the story. Leaning against a tool cart as he spoke.

"You here looking for parts?" Burt asked as he looked up from the hood of the car he was currently working on.

"No actually. I, uh, wanted to talk to you about Kurt." Blaine replied.

"Is he okay? " Burt asked, immediately concerned.

"Have you ever talked to him about... _sex?"_ Blaine asked carefully. Trying to stay as respectful as possible.

"Are you gay, or straight, or what?" Burt questioned

"I'm definitely gay..." Blaine answered matter of factly.

"Okay, good. I mean, you know, whatever, but, uh You know, good for Kurt. He needs someone like you to talk to." Burt said as he walked over to find some tools that he needed.

"Well, that's kind of my point. I've tried talking to him, but he basically puts his fingers in his ears and starts singing." Blaine said pointedly. Trying to explain Kurt's situation.

"Well, when he's ready, he'll listen." Burt said smiling, as he grabbed a cloth.

"I'm worried that it might be too late. You know, Dalton doesn't even have sex ed classes. Most schools don't. And the ones that do almost never discuss what sex is like for gay kids. Kurt is-is the most moral, compassionate person I've ever met." Blaine went on and on. Burt noticing the words he used and understanding it only came from one source.

"Yeah, he gets that from his mother." Burt explained.

"And-And I am blown away by your guys' relationship. You think my dad built a car with me because he loves cars? I think he did it because he thought getting my hands dirty might make me straight." Blaine said sadly. His mom was usually the person he went to talk about these things nowadays. His dad was always busy at the office and Cooper was in California. His mom always made time to come home from the firm to talk to him. Especially when he was discovering that he was gay...

"You know, he talk to you about this, uh, kind of stuff?" Burt asked, trying to get a grasp of what kind of relationship the other boy had with his family. Because right now, it didn't sound like the prettiest picture...

"No. I had to go find it for myself. The Internet is great, and all the information is out there, but I went searching for it. Kurt won't, and one day he'll be at a party and maybe have a few drinks, and then he'll meet some guy and start fooling around and he's not gonna know about using protection or S.T.D.s..." Blaine spoke quieter at those last few words before raising his voice back to normal as he continued, "I don't have the relationship with my dad that you have with Kurt. I think it would be really cool if you took advantage of that." Blaine encouraged. "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping."

Burt just nodded and quietly sighed to himself before answering. "You are." The older man replied. Blaine took this as a suggestion to leave. So he just nodded as he walked out.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Burt did _not_ have a nice time at the Free Clinic. It was more awkward than anything. But he did it because of the advice Blaine had given him. The more and more he thought about it...he really should have "the talk" with Kurt. If Kurt was _that_ clueless about what sex was...he was scared what he'd learn from the internet instead of the facts. And since Kurt advised him not too long ago to inform himself...it was better now than ever.

Kurt had just finished washing the dishes. Finn was over at Sam's and Carole had a late shift at the hospital. So, it was just them. So this could very possibly make it more or less awkward. Depending on how you view it. Kurt was about to go back up to his room when Burt placed the pamphlets he got on the counter.

"What are those?" Kurt quickly asked.

Oh...this was gonna be fun..."Those are some pamphlets that I picked up from the free clinic." Burt explained, "I thought it might help the process along because it is time you and I had "the talk"..." Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head and he trembled inwardly at the thought.

"No, it's not." Kurt quickly replied. Trying to get out of it.

"Yes, it is. You told me to educate myself-" Burt started again before Kurt stuck his fingers in his ears and began to sing. Trying to get away as quickly as possible.

 _"_ _La, la, la..."_ Kurt began to "sing" as he tried to walk away.

"Hey, you think this is easy for me? " Burt asked, but Kurt just kept singing...

 _" La, la, la, la..."_ But Burt gripped his arms to calm him down and walked him over to the table that sat between the kitchen and the sitting room.

"Okay, believe me, I want to do this even less than you do. This is gonna suck for both of us but we're gonna get through it together and we will both be better men because of it." Kurt just simply nodded and sat, his dad sat across from him. "Now, first, most of the, um... _mechanics_...of what you're gonna be doing is covered in the pamphlets. Okay, so, I want you to read them and then I want you to come talk to me about it. Deal?" Burt asked as he slid the stacks of paper over to Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt nodded and stood, hoping this was all of it...

"All right...Now- " Burt clapped his hands together, only to see his son was trying to sneak away again. Kurt looked in awkwardness as he sat back down. "Hey, sit down. We're just getting started. All right. You know, for most guys, sex is just, you know- It's this thing we always want to do. You know, it's fun, it feels great but we're not really thinking too much about, you know how it makes us feel on the inside or, you know, how the other person feels about it." Burt began.

"Women are different?" Kurt asked. But it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Only because they get that it's about something more than just the physical. You know, when-when you're intimate with somebody in... _that way_ you're... _exposing_ yourself. You know, you're never going to be more vulnerable and that scares the hell out of a lot of guys. Believe me, I can't tell you how many buddies I've got who have gotten in way too deep with a girl who said she was cool with just hooking up." Burt continued. Hoping his mini-story would come off as a cautionary tale.

"But that's not gonna happen to me, Dad," Kurt stated matter of factly.

"No. It's gonna be worse, okay? Because it's two guys. With two guys, you got two people who think that sex is just sex. It's gonna be easier to come by and once you start doing this stuff, you're not gonna want to stop. You got to know that it means something. You know, it's doing something to you to your heart, to your self-esteem even though it feels like you're just having fun." Burt slightly warned.

"So you're saying I shouldn't have sex."

"I think on your 30th birthday, it is a great gift to yourself. Kurt, when you're ready I want you to be able to do everything. But when you're ready, I want you to use it as a way to connect to another person. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. 'Cause you matter, Kurt." Kurt tried not to tear up and show that those words, especially coming from his _dad_...it really showed that he did truly care about him. If he didn't, he wouldn't be doing this...and was truly thankful.

"Is that it?" Kurt asked as he felt the conversation drawing to a close...

"That's it. For now." Kurt stood, "Can I make you some toast?"

Kurt shook his head and took his pamphlets in his hands as he spoke. "I think I'll take it up to my room to eat while I look over my new pamphlets." He looked down at the man who still sat, smiling in gratitude at him, "Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome..." Kurt nodded and walked away to make some toast. That may have been an awkward conversation, but it did definitely help him in ways he didn't expect.

* * *

  
  
Kurt sighed as he laid on his bed. He went back and forth from sitting against his headboard to sitting with his legs crossed. He couldn't really decide how to sit for ready Sex Ed pamphlets. It was already awkward enough that his dad actually forced him into "The Talk". But even he couldn't deny that it was helpful. He needed to start thinking about this stuff.   
  
So he picked up the first in the stack he had placed on his bedside, it was titled: Boys on Boys. He already groaned to himself at the title but decided to troop through this. He couldn't stay blissfully ignorant forever. Especially with his crush on Blaine slowly blossoming into something way more serious ever since Valentine's Day. He was ready, he was going to face this head-on. He...he could do this. He unfolded the paper and began reading:  
  
  
 _Now before you do anything, you should first get familiar with the basics. There are many facets to sex. And one thing you should recognize is that sex doesn't_ just _mean penetration. There are other kinds that you and your partner may eventually involve yourselves in as well. Such as handjobs and blowjobs. These involve no such previously mentioned penetration. But are still actively involved in sexual activity in their own way. And are considered different levels of sexual intimacy of their very own.  
  
  
_ Kurt groaned to himself as a blush spread across his cheeks as he read. Since this information was still so foreign to him, he had a hard time digesting the information. But he really needed to get himself educated. So, he read on:  
  
  
 _Another part of sex you should get familiar on are terms that could be possibly used in everyday activity. Such as **erection** , which occurs when an amount of blood rushes to your groin area when you get a feeling of arousal and euphoria. It doesn't only just occur when you're with your partner, though. It can occur at any time or place. Any sort of "turn on stimuli" can create this sort of reaction. Seeing someone you're attracted to with or without some articles of clothing, being intimate in any way with a partner, reading or something online that involves sexual activity. **  
  
**__**Arousal** is another term you should get familiar with. Arousal is the sensation of when you are in a sort of sense of erotic euphoria. The two primary hormones involved in arousal are oxytocin and vasopressin. Oxytocin is sort of the same as dopamine. In the sense that they're both produced by the hypothalamus and released in very large quantities during sex and other intimate activities. Whether by yourself or with a partner, it has the same overall effect.  
  
  
  
_Kurt nods to himself, things are starting to make a little more sense on why he feels...certain things when thinking about Blaine. And even when he used to think about Finn that way before their relationship because brotherly instead of a crush-ee/crusher relationship. He continues to the passage and thanks himself that he's almost done. Even though he likes being informed and knowledgeable. It still is quite...awkward reading about this while alone in his bedroom. But no more awkward than having to receive the same information from his own dad.  
  
  
  
 _Now, I know you may be thinking that this all sounds easy to manage and very exciting at first. But there are things you should keep in mind before you are sexually intimate with anyone before you jump in too deep without taking precautions first. Before you ever are with anyone in that way, there are things you should do first. First, you should go to your local free clinic and get tested for **STDs (Sexually Transmitted Diseases)** and **STIs (Sexually Transmitted Infections)**. What is the difference? While STDs and STIs are very similar, the thing that separates them into two different categories are that not all diseases begin with infections. The reason why you should get yourself checked before having sexual intercourse is that certain STDs and STIs can be passed down between mother and child. Including Chlamydia, Gonorrhea, Genital Herpes, and Cytomegalovirus. You can even get **HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus) / AIDs (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome)** from breast milk. But it should be noted that the only other ways you can contact that disease is through sexual and cardiovascular matters (such as: blood, semen, pre-seminal fluid, rectal fluids, etc.)  
  
  
  
_Kurt had a shiver shoot up when he read that passage. That had been one of the many reasons he had a strong aversion to sex. He was petrified of even the idea of catching anything. But he knew that the next passage would probably help calm his nerves.  
  
  
  
 _Now, of course, there are ways to prevent having these diseases transmitted to you. Make sure you and your partner are as tested as you can and make sure you know what they do/don't have. And always use protection at the beginning of a relationship or every time you are with a new person. Because, as the saying goes, when you have sex with someone. You are having sex with everyone they've had sex with. But if you are in a committed relationship, where you're with one person only and plan on it staying that way. You can stop wearing protection if you are the only one you are having sexual relations with and vice versa. But if you are going to get involved in a polyamorous relationship (also known as an open relationship), make sure both parties agree with this sentiment and are on the same page. And you should always use protection in situations like this because you never know what one of the partners may be carrying. It's also important that some, but not all STDs/STIs are cureable. While others you need to treat with medication because they are life-long (i.e: HIV/AIDs). At least, they are at the time being. So remember, to be safe, be aware, and always make sure to have boundaries. And always be firm on your consent. Never let someone stray the line of it.  
  
_ _Thank you for reading this pamphlet. And make sure to always take everything said here into an account. Stay safe and have fun.  
  
  
_  
Kurt put that one down and took the information in. He read the rest his father gave him. And while not all of them went into the same amount of detail, they were still overall informative. At around 10 o'clock, Kurt went to bed. He had finished his toast and put the plate in the sink. He sat there for a bit before doing his moisturizing routine and falling asleep. Thanking himself that he was brave enough to not only have "the talk" with his dad; but reading the information he was provided.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

Kurt popped a piece of gum in his mouth as he re-organized his books inside his messenger bag. Blaine was laughing and talking with some friends when he saw Kurt across the hall. "Uh...I'll have to talk later guys," Before running over to the other boy, "KURT!"

The blue-eyed boy looked up at the mention of his name. Only to see Blaine slowing down his pace as he made his way closer to him. "Hey." He simply said as he started to walk.

"Look, I-uh...wanted to apologize about our-" Kurt stopped in place.

"Stop. Look...it's fine. My dad...gave me some stuff to read over and...even though I'm not...ready...I do understand that I might...want to one day..." Kurt simply said, besides stuttering his words. Blaine was absolutely stunned.

"Wow! Well, I'm glad he talked to you. I mean, I told him he should-"

"Wait a minute, _you_ told my dad to go to the free clinic?" Kurt asked, Blaine guiltily nodded. "Thanks for the most awkward conversation of my life..." Kurt gave light-heartedly as he pushed his shoulder strap up.

"Kurt, I said-" Kurt began to laugh.

"Look...if it wasn't for you...I wouldn't know what I do now. So...thanks for talking to my dad. I don't think I could've ever done that..." Blaine smiled as they kept walking...

"So do you like my idea to sing Maroon 5 at Regionals?" Blaine asked brightly.

"How about we just stop while you're ahead?" Blaine just laughs as they walk to Warbler practice together. Their friendship and bond were even closer than ever.


	11. 2x16: Original Song

**  
  
Original Song   
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Kurt was furiously studying for an upcoming test. But nothing was seeming to pass through his skull. As if there was a giant wall blocking the knowledge from entering his brain. It didn't help that Blaine has been getting on his nerves lately. Sure, he was no longer mad about his horrid make-out disaster with Rachel Berry, but his ego has been blowing up since Sectionals. Slowly but surely. But he never confronts him. He didn't want to hurt him. Especially because he was secretly (but not so secretly) in love with the boy. And then, Blaine opens the door. Annoyance flows through his veins as Blaine throws papers in the air and began to sing.

 _  
  
"_ _Oh yeah!"  
  
  
_

Kurt pushes the sheet music for Misery by Maroon 5 away in disapproval and annoyance. Blaine was back at it again. With a chorus of Warblers behind him. "Time for another number!" Kurt speaks sarcastically to Nick.  
  
  


 _"_ _Oh yeah.  
_ _So scared of breaking it,  
_ _That you won't let it bend."  
  
  
_

Blaine makes a struggling expression as he tries to add all too literal acting out of the first lyrics of the _Maroon 5_ tune. Pretending to bend some unknown invisible object. Like a mime. But with singing.  
  
  


 _"And I wrote two hundred letters  
_ _I will never send."  
  
  
_

Blaine throws a few papers in the air. Kurt shoulders his bag as Blaine leads him into the hallway as he sang. Kurt pushing his jealousy into the back of his head so he could let loose from his previous stressed feeling and have some fun!

The taller boy tries his best to play along. For Blaine's sake.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
**

_"_ _Sometimes these cuts are so much  
_ _Deeper then they seem_

 _You'd rather cover-up  
_ _I'd rather let them be."  
  
  
_

Blaine gathers in a group of Warblers in the middle of the hallway. Uses hand gestures to help sell the performance.

 _  
  
"So let me be  
_ _And I'll set you free!"  
  
  
_

Kurt sits down on a loveseat, not in the mood to dance today. _"Is he not enjoying this?"_ Blaine quietly thought to himself but ultimately pushes that out of his head. He slightly conducts the boys to dance as he sat down next to Kurt.  
  
  


 _"_ _I am in misery!"  
  
  
_

Blaine sang, slightly whining as he did. Or at least, that's what his expressions told. Blaine leans against Kurt as the other boy sang some of the parts along with him. Eyes becoming big and puppy-dog-like. Kurt tries not to be hypnotized by the saucer-sized golden-honey wonders as Blaine places his hands over his heart.  
  
  


 _"_ _I am in misery  
_ _There ain't nobody  
_ _Who can comfort me."  
  
  
_

* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Blaine then went back to watching the Warblers dance around in the middle of the hallway. Which, now that he thought about it, was pretty much a regular occurrence at this point. Blaine was clearly having the time of his life. But Kurt was at the point where this previously fresh and exciting new Glee Club was now...a little played out. And he hates to admit that. But with Blaine's tight grip on the lavender limelight, and The Warblers clearly didn't have an issue with solos not being past around. It was like competing with Rachel all over again. But at Dalton, he didn't even stand a chance...  
  
  


 _"Oh yeah  
_ _Why won't you answer me?  
_ _Your silence is slowly killing me."  
  
  
_

Blaine gave Kurt a light shoulder punch before getting up to dance joyously dance with The Warblers once again. But Kurt sat there, trying not to seem the least bit disinterested. He bounces his foot to the rhythm and smiles every time Blaine looks at him while he sang. And as much as he was in love with the raven-haired boy...he wishes he could get a chance to show everyone he was just as good as Blaine.

 _  
  
"Oh yeah  
_ _Girl, you really got me bad  
_ _You really got me bad_

 _Now I'm gonna get you back  
_ _I'm gonna get you back_

_Yeah!_

_You say your faith is shaken,  
_ _And you may be mistaken,"  
  
  
_

Blaine points at Kurt who got up to dance along. Trying to get into the groove of the song that was provided by the harmonizing vocals of the boys who were singing. And he quietly sang along himself. Quietly so he wouldn't stand out. Seeing as it hasn't done anything for him, so why even try to?  
  
  


 _"_ _You keep me wide awake and  
_ _Waiting for the sun_

 _I'm desperate and confused  
_ _So far away from you  
_ _I'm getting there  
_ _Don't care where I have to go!"  
  
  
_

* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

_"Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah!"  
  
  
  
_

Some Warblers stomps, some beat down on tables. Either way, they all clap between beats. Adding to the infectious a capella environment. Adding to the fantastic acoustics that the hallway created.  
  
  


 _"_ _I am in misery!_

 _There ain't nobody,  
_ _Who can comfort me!_

 _Oh yeah!  
_ _Girl, you really got me bad  
_ _You really got me bad  
_ _Now I'm gonna get you back,  
_ _I'm gonna get you back!"  
  
  
_

"Hey Regionals," Blaine calls out, cupping his hands around his mouth to create a better-suited echo of excitement. "You've just met our opening number!" Applause and cheering; pats on the back. Just another day in the life of being Blaine Anderson.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

"How did you manage to find a Burbury-esque canary cage cover?" Blaine asks in amazement.

"Canaries don't like cold weather," Kurt explains as he takes the cover off and bringing the cage up to his face, "Especially Pavarotti," Kurt said in a little cute voice while acknowledging the adorable little yellow bird. Kurt smiles, the bird was like his musical soul-mate. Or spirit animal. Either or, the bird always seems to enchant him with its wonder and ability to stay in tune with the notes he whistles in the morning when getting ready for the day.

"So, what'd you think of the song?" Blaine asks with just the biggest smile on his face. Kurt felt just a twinge of guilt for not enjoying it as much as the shorter boy did. But he has to be honest with Blaine, and himself.

"Can I be really honest with you, because it comes from a place of caring?" Kurt asks, placing his hand over his heart. He did care about Blaine's feelings and didn't want to burst his bubble. But..."Been there, done that."

A quick flash of shock and disappointment takes over Blaine's face as Kurt continues to explain, "Look, you're amazing, Blaine. Your solos are breathtaking." Blaine blushes at the compliment. At least until Kurt adds this, "They're also numerous."

Kurt began to walk away until Blaine interjects. "Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos," Blaine explains, "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Oh, you detect a lot of jealousy," Kurt speaks matter-of-factly. Blaine's smile fades as Kurt went on, "Look, Blaine, sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers. I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips."

And Blaine just stood there. Wondering...was that what everyone else thought.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

Blaine and Kurt didn't sit with each other at lunch like they usually did. H didn't even go to the cafeteria that day. How could he have been...so _oblivious?!_ He just always thought he was always picked because of his voice. Maybe no one wants to break what they thought about it as well...

Blaine groans in his pillow, just being on autopilot for the rest of the day. Not even talking during Warbler Rehearsal after school.

"Blaine?" The hazel-eyed boy looks up to see a concerned Jeff. "You ok? You haven't talked all day..."

"I'm just not in the mood...okay?" Blaine shoulders his bag as the bell rang and went to his dorm without a second glance or word.

* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

"Okay Pav, on my tune okay?" Kurt felt much better when he got home for dinner the night before. And was now joyously whistling along with the tiny bird, who sang along beautifully. Until the singing stops, and Kurt hears a tiny thump noise. Kurt stops and looks over at the golden cage that sat on his vanity.

"Pavarotti?" Kurt looks down at the small bird and chokes out a sob, covering his mouth in shock. "Pav-Pav!" He cries and cries. Sure it was about a bird, but he bonded over the last few months with the beautiful creature. And he didn't want to let it go.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Warblers, Warblers! I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition." Chaotic yelling broke out, so much so that Wes has to bang his gavel twice.

"This is a kangaroo court!" Trent proclaims.

But all went silent when Kurt walks in. All black. No part of the school's required uniform to be found. Blaine looks up and saw the forlorn look on the older boy's face as tears track down his paler than usual cheeks.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine speaks with concern.

"It's Pavarotti," Kurt chokes out, voice shaking with sadness. "Pavarotti is dead, I suspect a stroke,"

None of the Warblers knew what to say. All in utter shock. Blaine's mouth drops as he tries to take it what he has just said. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but he inspired me with his optimism and his love of song. He was my friend. Now, I know today we need to practice doo-whopping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

Kurt takes out a cassette and held it out and the nearest boy places it in the nearest player and music began flowing out. Kurt needs this. He needs to get this out.  
  
  


 _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night.  
_ _Take these broken wings,  
_ _And learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were always waiting  
For this moment to arise."  
  
  
_

The Warblers began singing along to the sorrowful tune. All saddened with the news that one of there own has now passed. With a look of overwhelming sadness on their faces as they comprehend what has happened.  
  
  


 _"_ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
_ _Take these sunken eyes,  
And learn to see_

 _All your life  
_ _You were only waiting  
For this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly,  
Blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night._ _"  
  
  
_

Blaine stops singing with the others as something hit him. Seeing Kurt...be so... _vulnerable_. About something seemingly so little to anyone else in the outside world. He felt something. His eyes teared up and his heart pounds. This wasn't something he felt every day. To any boy he say...no. This...was love. He...he loved Kurt! And seeing him like this, pouring his heart out. Made him realize what he has been missing. All the signs...the talk he has with Kurt on Valentine's Day...it all made sense now...  
  
  


 _"_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise."  
  
  
_

"Thank You." Kurt chokes out. Multiple Warblers give him pats on the back as Wes adjourned the meeting for the day. Blaine felt frozen in time for a few moments before Kurt was about to leave and Blaine jumps up. "Uh, Kurt!" The forlorn boy turns and Blaine was met with red eyes and blotchy skin.

"I'm really sorry..." Kurt nods as Blaine speaks carefully, trying to find the right words to say. "And if you need anything at all...My dorm is right down the hall from yours." Kurt sniffed and nodded as he hugged the boy.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It has been a few days. Blaine gave Kurt his space so he could mourn and heal. And now Kurt was rubbing his temples when hearing the Warblers go back and forth about Blaine's upcoming solo for Regionals. More of the same, never a change.

"You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original," Thad speaks to his other two council members.

"But it's not in his natural key, so–" David interjected.

"How dare you?" Trent came to Blaine's defense but Blaine couldn't take it anymore.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

"Enough! I'm tired of this," Blaine tried to wave off the subject of it. Because after Kurt's comment, he was starting to see the world more clearly than he did before.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine's comment. "I agree, I think we should just let you pick the song that you want to sing," Thad commented.

"No, I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me." Kurt takes notice as Blaine continued to speak. And Blaine takes notice. He was doing this for Kurt, "David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes. We are going to lose at Regionals."

Ruckus emerged from each member as Blaine continued to speak, "I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year but," Blaine attempted to get everyone's attention back, "From what Kurt has told me about New Directions, I just know I can't beat them on my own." Blaine explained.

"Which is why I propose that we rearrange our eleven o'clock number," he said looking at Kurt, "And turn it into a duet." More eruptions of anger, To showcase other talent in this group!" Blaine has to raise his voice just to be heard.

"Why don't we just play it on kazoos?" David speaks with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Point of order! Point of order!" Blaine speaks to get the boys' attention. "Now, we all lost one of our own this week. Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death, and I don't want to silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny, tiny, little grave."

"The placement of which has yet to be determined," Kurt interjected.

"All right, a vote," Wes speaks up, "Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a dual lead at Regionals?" One by one, each Warbler slowly raised their hand.

"Oh, put my name on that audition list," Kurt motioned to the Council while clicking his tongue.

"No...no auditions," Blaine responds Kurt looks up with curiosity. "I want to sing the duet with Kurt."

Whispers spread throughout with room and Kurt was just as shocked as the rest of them. "That's ridiculous, I mean, there are so many great voices. I mean everyone deserves a shot at that honor." Kurt gestured to the rest of the room, but Blaine was having none of it.

"All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?" Blaine raised his hand as he speaks. As did all of the other Warblers, including all three council members.

"Decided." And with a bang of Wes' gavel, it was done.

"Congratulations, Kurt," Trent speaks up. Kurt received pats on the back and cheers throughout the room. And as Kurt glanced up at Blaine, the other boy, who was clapping. And even provided a wink.

When the room was clearing out, Kurt was still a little spacey after what just happened.

"Blaine...why did-" But the other boy was just as quickly out the door before he could finish his sentence. Kurt just stood there, in utter amazement...and confusion.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Near the end of the week, Kurt was back in his usual good spirits. Blaine walks into one of Dalton's many study halls to see Kurt working on a tiny decorated black box.

"What's that?" He asks the other boy as he walks into the room.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," Kurt responds shakily as he focused on the little box after seeing the other boy in the doorway.

"Well finish up," Blaine speaks as he reached the table, "I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice."

"Do tell," Kurt speaks, curious. Though he wouldn't be surprised if it was another P!nk or Katy Perry medley.

"Candles...by Hey Monday," That takes Kurt off guard.

"I'm impressed," Kurt speaks with genuine surprise, "You're usually so Top 40." That was really unlike the Blaine he knew so well...

"Well...I just wanted something a little more emotional." Blaine said as he takes his spot next to Kurt.

"Why did you chose me to sing that song with?" The question that has been plaguing his mind for the last couple of days since that last Warbler meeting.

There was no better time than now...Blaine has to say it. Admit to Kurt what he's been feeling ever since his performance of Blackbird in honor of Pavarotti. That he's...in love with him.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'." Blaine managed to keep his breathing even as he speaks, even though this was one of the harder things he's had to say. Because...he's not exactly the best a speaking his mind. Or at least, in his mind, this is the fact.

He placed his hand on Kurt's, firmly, but with so much heart. Kurt felt his breath hitch as Blaine continued to speak, "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…that was a moment for me…about you," Blaine admitted...it felt so good to get this all out, "You move me, Kurt." Blaine speaks as he struggled to find the right words to say.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing...was this his reality? Or just a dream? Did he fall asleep while decorating Pav's casket?

"And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." And then...Blaine went for it. And placed a kiss on the other boy's lips. Relishing every second. Never wanting it to end.

Time seemed to stop as Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, allowing him to go just a little bit deeper. And as Blaine released, Kurt let his hand that was once placed on the other boy's cheek fall onto the other one that was on the table.

Taking it all in, both boys felt breathless. Both were on Cloud 9. Tingling from head to toe. Completely weightless.

Blaine blushed and placed his hand over his face, trying to comprehend what just happened. "We should-We should practice..." Blaine stumbled.

"I thought we were..." Kurt speaks breathlessly. Blaine dove in again and crashed his lips against the other boys'.

It lasted only a few seconds longer as both boys backed away not too long after. "Oh wow..." Kurt felt dizzy and held onto the table to situate himself...and possibly wake himself up. "Please tell me that wasn't a dream..." Kurt looks up at Blaine who was smiling goofily.

"Nope...not even close." Both boys let out laughter, and Blaine suddenly got nervous. Staring down at the ground and scratching the back of his head. "So...does this mean-"

"Please say it means-" Both boys look up at each other...another kiss. This one lasting longer than both combined.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Sitting in the back of the bus, while heading to the Elsie Janis Theater for Regionals. Kurt just seemed kind of spacey while looking out the window he was sitting next to. Kurt sighed as he leaned his head against it. Blaine looks over and takes the boy's hand.

"Hey...you okay?" Kurt looks at him and shrugged. He didn't want to admit it, especially to Blaine, but he really missed being apart of the New Directions. "Kurt...you know you can tell me anything..."

Kurt looks over at the boy and smiled, kissing him sweetly. "Let's not worry about that right now...let's focus on our duet." The other boy smiled and allowed Kurt to lay his head on his shoulder.

Sure he missed the chaos of the New Directions, if it wasn't for him having to transfer...he would've never gotten so close to Blaine. And managed to get his first boyfriend out of it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt stood side stage, waiting for the Warblers to be announced. Wringing his hands as he tried to calm himself down. He's had stage fright before. But something about going on that stage and singing a duet with another boy. Especially one that he was in love with. Terrified to be judged by the whole world, or, audience. He was scared he was gonna pass out, or worse...choke.

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Kurt asks Blaine, who was currently warming up for their performance.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt looks at Blaine, not immediately wanting to admit so. But those big golden eyes melted him.

"Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've has a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out." Seeing Blaine's small smile made him realize he was being ridiculous, "Okay...you can judge me."

But Blaine wasn't planning on doing that. "I think it's adorable," Blaine speaks lovingly. "I think you're adorable." He walks behind Kurt and placed his hands on his shoulders, encouragingly, "And the only people that are going to be dying tonight are the people in that audience because you and I are gonna kill this thing." Kurt smiled. He felt so much better. "Come on, let's go." The Warblers walks on the stage, and Kurt stayed there for a few seconds. Nervousness returning. But he made his way as well.

 _"And now, from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"_ speaks the announcer over the intercom.

This was it. He was about to sing a duet with his boyfriend... _BOYFRIEND!_ On the stage at a competition. At Regionals. No turning back now.  
  
  


* * *

 _  
  
"_ _The power lines went out  
_ _And I am all alone._

 _But I don't really care at all,  
_ _Not answering my phone."  
  
  
_

Kurt made his way off the risers and onto the stage as he sang his heart out. Blaine stares lovingly at the boy as he followed suit, singing with just as much passion.  
  
  


_"All the games you played,  
The promises you made._

_Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains."  
  
  
_

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off the boy as he walks toward him. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
  


 _"Lost sight,_ _Couldn't see,"  
  
  
_

Then both boys sang the chorus together. With so much passion and love for each other. This was happening. He was singing with his boyfriend. On a competition stage...at _Regionals!_ _In OHIO!_ Kurt felt like he was in a dream.  
  
  


_"When it was you and me!_

_Blow the candles out,  
Looks like a solo tonight._

_I'm beginning to see the light._

_Blow the candles out,  
Looks like a solo tonight._   
_  
But I think I'll be alright."  
  
  
_

Kurt felt so much love for the other boy as they sang together. At this point, he didn't care what other people thought. He didn't care if they won or not. He got to sing out loudly and proudly next to the boy he's had it hard for months. And who finally felt the same way back. Right now, for Kurt, life couldn't be better.  
  
  


_"And someday, you will wake up  
With nothin' but your sorry's."  
  
  
_

Tears shined in Blaine's eyes, as the lyrics made him that emotional. But being able to show the world (or at least Ohio), how much he felt for the other boy. Made him feel like he was weightless. Far away from all the hatred that was thrown his way before. Because he was right here singing his heart out with the most beautiful boy in the world next to him. As his boyfriend. Nothing could make him feel this much euphoria as far as Blaine was concerned.  
  
  


 _"_ _And someday,  
_ _You will get back  
_ _Everything you gave me!_

_Blow the candles out,  
Looks like a solo tonight._

_I'm beginning to see the light._

_Blow the candles out,  
Looks like a solo tonight._

_But I think I'll be alright..."  
  
  
_

* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

As cheers poured out through the audience. Blaine placed Kurt in the spotlight and joined in the applause. Kurt tears up and smiled at Blaine who stares at him proudly. After a few beats, their real show stopper began.  
  
  


* * *

 _  
  
"_ _Right, right,  
Turn off the lights  
_ _We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
_ _What's the dealeo?_

 _I love when it's all too much  
_ _5 am  
Turn the radio up  
_ _Where's the rock and roll?_

 _Party Crasher  
_ _Panty snatcher  
_ _Call me up  
If you are gangsta_

 _Don't be fancy  
_ _Just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass  
If you are wrong  
_ _In all the right ways_

 _All my underdogs  
_ _We will never be (never be)  
_ _Anything but loud  
_ _And nitty-gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on  
And come on and  
_ _Raise your glass_

 _Just come on  
And come on and  
_ _Raise your glass_

 _So if you're too school for cool  
_ _And you're treated like a fool  
_ _You can choose to let it go  
_ _We can always we can always_

_Party on our own_

_So raise your  
_ _So raise your glass  
If you are wrong  
_ _In all the right ways_

 _All my underdogs  
_ _We will never be never be  
_ _Anything but loud  
_ _And nitty-gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on  
And come on and  
_ _Raise your glass for me_

 _Just come on  
And come on and  
_ _Raise your glass  
For me!"  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
The Warblers gathered in a giant group hug when their performance ended. Blaine holding Kurt close.

"You were so perfect," Blaine speaks, once they made it to their seats; making Kurt blush. "What?" Blaine asks in confusion.

"I'm just not used to a boy complimenting me this much..." Kurt responds once they sat back down.

"Well, get used to it, sweetheart." Kurt's blush brightened as Blaine pressed a soft, loving kiss to the other boy's lips.  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

_"What have I done?_   
_I wish I could run_   
_Away from this ship going under_   
_  
Just trying to help_   
_Hurt everyone else  
_   
_Now I feel  
The weight of the world is  
On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good  
Isn't good enough_   
_And all that you touch  
Tumbles down?  
_   
_'Cause my best intentions_   
_Keep making  
A mess of things  
_   
_I just wanna fix it  
Somehow  
_   
_But how many times will it take?_   
_Oh, how many times will it take for me  
To get it right,  
To get it right?"  
  
  
_

"Oh my god...they're doing Original Songs," Kurt speaks in awe to the boy next to him. But as Rachel kept singing, Kurt held back more and more emotion. And even with their second song, Loser Like Me, Kurt felt so much identification with what they were singing. After their second performance has ended, Kurt excused during the intermission.

He rushes to the bathroom and quickly made it to an empty stall. Locking it fastly and letting it all out.

"Stop crying...stop crying..." Kurt speaks desperately. Trying to keep himself and his emotions under control.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Blaine   
  
  
**

It has been around three minutes since Kurt has been gone, and Blaine started to get worried. He made his way to the lobby, wringing his fingers in nervousness. looks down a few hallways. Until he saw Kurt make his way out of one of the restrooms.

"Kurt?!" He rushes to the boy in concern. And before Kurt could even say a word, pulls him into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Kurt speaks hoarsely. "I'll be okay. It's just," Blaine let go and enlaced his arms around the taller boy's waist. "When Rachel was singing...I connected so much to the lyrics. And how...sometimes I can never get it right and..." He started to cry again.

He didn't want his boyfriend to see him like this. But Blaine has no problem with it. And held him until he calms down. "There there..." He kisses the other boy's temple as his breathing evened again.

"Now..." He backed up, taking Kurt's hands. "Are you okay now...? I hate seeing you cry." Blaine wiped away the remaining tears on his face.

"Yeah..." Kurt cleared his throat, "I will be now." Both boys smiled and heard the dinging noise. Signaling for them to get on stage. "C' mon, let's go see who won." And they walked back to the stage together. Hand in Hand.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"And now to announce our winner, Lieutenant Governor Steven's wife Carla Turlington Stevens." Kurt's breath hitches in nervousness as the woman walks on stage.

"My husband is verbally abusive, and I have been drinking since noon," Awkward silence, "I'm bored. Let's just see who won, huh?"

She opened the envelope and..."The New Directions, you're going to Nationals in New York."

While the New Directions celebrated, Kurt stood there in shock. Before looking at Blaine go offered a light shrug.

But everyone was shocked when Sue walks over and punched Carla right in the face.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt fell asleep on the bus ride home. Blaine smiled lightly and allowed him to lay his head on his shoulder. Lightly kissing his hair at one point. Before pulling him close, and holding him for the rest of the ride. Once they made it back to Dalton though, Kurt was a more than a little bit resistant to wake up.

"Kurt." Blaine nudged the other boy, "Time to wake up, we're here." Kurt just groaned in response. "Don't give me any of that..."

"Five more minutes..." Moaned Kurt.

"As much as I would like to let you. You're adorable when you're asleep. But the bus company kinda has to take this one back. And they can't exactly do that with you asleep. And everyone's already leaving..." Blaine pet his hair some more, "C 'mon Kurt." He helped the boy up.

Trent opened Kurt's door since the other boy was too tired to do so.

"Night Kurt," Blaine said sweetly. "I'll dream of you tonight."

"Night Blaine." Both kisses before Blaine continued. "I will too." Blaine smiled and headed off to his dorm. Blazer off and tucked under his arm.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
Kurt   
  
  
**

Kurt watched sorrowfully as Blaine dug the grave for the Pavarotti's handmade casket. After placing him in, Kurt held back tears as Blaine began covering it with the extra dirt.

"Farewell sweet prince," Kurt speaks softly.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know this is really upsetting for you. Reminds you of your mom's funeral, doesn't it?"

"The casket was bigger. But yes." Blaine stood and both look at the grave. Kurt tearing up at the marker. "It's not just that, though. Honestly, I'm upset that we lost at Regionals."

"The competition season's over, but we'll still get to perform. We do nursing home shows all the time. And do you know how many GAPs there are in Ohio? Tons." Blaine offers Kurt. Trying to show Kurt the upside.

"Yeah, I just really, really wanted to win," Kurt said before putting a rose over the grave.

"You did win," Kurt looks up, "So did I. We got each other out of all this." This makes Kurt smile. "That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?"

Blaine offers his hand, and Kurt takes it.

As they walk back to Dalton, Kurt hums a song he and Blaine listened to all those months ago.


End file.
